Дом2
by koudai
Summary: Ведущие: Сакуно и Томока Участники: третья неделя Тезука, Фуджи, Атобе, Гакуто, Сенгоку, Акуцу, Юкимура, Джакал, Мизуки, Инуи, Ибу, Исида, Ошитари, Саеки
1. Неделя первая Знакомство с участниками

Неделя первая. Знакомство с участниками.

Томока: Здравствуйте, дорогие телезрители!! Мы начинаем наше увлекательное шоу, где каждый сможет найти любовь и построить дом своей мечты.

Сакуно сверяясь с листиком: дело в том, что как раз строить нашим участникам придется меньше всего.

Томока: само название «Дом-2» говорит о том, что дома уже построены и нуждаются только в ремонте.

Сакуно: да, мы работаем на площадке, принадлежащей раньше проекту «Дом-1. Базара», участники которого…

Томока: ну да ведь вы наверняка смотрели! Вернемся к нашим участникам. Вначале они будут жить в двух общих комнатах.

Сакуно: это довольно удобные комнаты…

Томока: но главным заданием будет сформировать пару и переехать в домик для двоих.

Сакуно: только не забывайте о камерах…

Томока: в этом-то вся и суть! Еще у нас есть комната-дневник, где участники могут поговорить с Главным Режиссером проекта наедине.

Сакуно: Согласно правилам, участники будут получать задания, и, в зависимости от выполнения этих заданий формируется недельный бюджет жителей. В конце каждой недели один участник будет покидать проект и один приходить.

Томока: ну хватит об этом! Перейдем к представлению участников.

Сакуно: напоминаю, что они пока не знакомы друг с другом.

Томока: итак, участник номер один, простой учитель средней школы, Кунимицу Тезука. Посмотрите, какой красавчик!!

Тезука: я не сторонник таких проектов, но ученики просто заставили меня принять участие.

Томока: и сразу провокационный вопрос: сейчас каникулы, а как вы собираетесь участвовать, когда начнутся занятия?

Тезука: конечно, я вернусь к занятиям. На самом деле, я не планирую задерживаться дольше двух недель.

Томока: суровый мужчина! Посмотрим, как сложатся обстоятельства.

Сакуно: и, следующий участник, полная противоположность. Обаятельный и остроумный инструктор по плаванию Саеки Коджиро.

Томока: как круууто!! Вы научите меня плавать, Саеки-сан?

Саеки: обязательно. Вы такая очаровательная девушка…

Томока: ой, я таааак смущена!!

Саеки подходит и садится рядом с Тезукой. Они жмут друг другу руки.

Сакуно: следующий участник имеет самое непосредственное отношение к телевидению. Это наш почти коллега, чья работа так трудна и опасна.

Томока: встречайте, корреспондент из Горячих Точек, Юкимура Сеичи.

Юкимура: травма сейчас мешает мне вернуться к работе, поэтому я согласился на предложение друзей и решил попробовать себя в этом телешоу.

Томока: мой «сшибающий с ног вопрос» готов! Скажите, Юкимура-сан, отражается ли ваша внешность на работе?

Юкимура: иногда. В арабских странах мне приходится носить маску.

Томока: какая шокирующая подробность!! Да они просто варвары!

Юкимура строго: вы не можете судить другие народы, ничего не зная об их культуре. Мусульмане очень своеобразные люди, но это делает общение с ними только интереснее.

Сакуно: давайте перейдем к следующему участнику.

Томока: еще один представитель мира шоу-бизнеса, модный дизайнер, имя которого наверняка известно всем вам.

Мизуки: да, это так. Я Великий Мизуки Хаджиме.

Томока: Вау!!

Мизуки: Да, это из моей новой коллекции. Я рассчитываю, что участие в шоу послужит источником вдохновения для моих следующих работ.

Томока: мой вопрос – в последнее время газеты писали о вашем романе, который едва не закончился свадьбой…

Мизуки: давайте не будем об этом… Очень болезненный вопрос… Может быть, позже…

Сакуно: тогда следующий участник.

Томока: вот тут я просто слышу ваши радостные вопли, дорогие телезрительницы! Да, мы сделали это!! Мы смогли пригласить в наш проект настоящую звезду!! Встречайте, идол миллионов, Железный Акуцу!!

Акуцу мрачно: это было решение менеджера.

Томока: а можно потрогать вашу гитару?

Акуцу: НЕТ!

_Размахивается гитарой и едва не прибивает ведущих. Среди участников заметное волнение, они шепотом переговариваются._

Томока: несмотря на свою популярность, это явно первый кандидат на вылет.

Сакуно: чтобы разрядить напряжение, еще один представитель интеллигенции. Литературный критик, Ибу Шинджи.

Ибу: употребление слова «интеллигенция» в данном случае необоснованно и даже оскорбительно; я не согласен с таким контекстом, и, думаю, каждый присутствующий со мной согласится, хотя и признаю, что вы, девушки, просто недостаточно обучены, что весьма характерно для современного шоу-бизнеса…

Томока: эээ… извините…

Ибу: ничего, я все понимаю, тяжелое детство, лесная школа; даже согласен посоветовать кое-какие пособия, которые могут помочь…

_Подходит к участникам, продолжая говорить, демонстративно жмет руку только Тезуке, который единственный пока в костюме._

Сакуно шепотом: ты не задала ему «Вопрос»

Томока: а, ну его! Лучше перейдем к следующему участнику – потомок известной семьи циркачей, гениальный, я не побоюсь этого слова, акробат – Мукахи Гакуто.

В кадр впрыгивает Гакуто, и, под аплодисменты остальных участников, делает тройное сальто.

Сакуно: ничего себе…

Томока: обалдеть!!

Гакуто: я еще и не так могу…

Томока: тогда вопрос, я слышала, что тайна вашего рождения покрыта мраком безвестности…

_Половина участников кривится, Ибу начинает что-то втолковывать сидящему рядом Юкимуре._

Гакуто: че?

Томока: ладно, потом разберемся.

Сакуно: наш следующий участник, представитель древней и очень интересной профессии. Встречайте, уличный маг, Сенгоку Киосуми.

Сенгоку: привееет! А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

Томока: я?

Сенгоку: ну, хотя бы и ты.

Томока: я ведущая!

Сенгоку: и?

Томока: так, я должна задать «Вопрос»

Сенгоку: лучше скажи, какую позицию предпочитаешь.

Томока теряет дар речи, Сенгоку ухмыляется и подходит к остальным участникам. Многие посматривают на него одобрительно.

Сакуно: наш следующий участник… сверяется с бумажкой стал срочной заменой, так как его предшественник попал в больницу. Встречайте, фотокорреспондент Фуджи Сюске.

Фуджи: какая жалость, что все так трагично.

_Он открывает глаза и оглядывает участников. Под этим взглядом почти все начинают чувствовать себя очень неуютно, особенно Тезука, на котором взгляд останавливается дольше остальных._

_Томока по-прежнему в ступоре, поэтому Сакуно заглядывает в ее записи._

Сакуно: эээ… вопрос… вы знаете кого-то из присутствующих?

_Фуджи закрывает глаза и еще раз всех оглядывает._

Сакуно: подумайте внимательно.

Фуджи: кажется да… У меня такое чувство… смотрит на Саеки Коуджиро?

Саеки: Сюске?

_Они подбегают друг к другу и обнимаются._

Фуджи: мы не виделись с детского сада!!

Саеки: благодаря этому проекту я смог найти давно потерянного друга!!

_Ибу утирает слезу._

Сакуно: а больше никто не кажется вам знакомым?

Фуджи: нет.

Сакуно: уверены.

Фуджи: абсолютно и совершенно точно – нет.

Сакуно: но…

Атобе: очередь СЛЕДУЮЩЕГО УЧАСТНИКА!

Сакуно: хорошо. Наш следующий участник, наследник корпорации по производству холодильников и кондиционеров, «Империя Льда», Атобе Кейго.

Атобе: Сиятельный Атобе Кейго.

Сакуно: думаю, всех здесь интересует этот вопрос, вы действительно пытаетесь найти на проекте свою любовь?

Атобе: конечно нет! Среди этого сброда?

_Участники переглядываются и перешептываются._

Сакуно: разве вы не понимаете, что такое поведение не добавляет вам популярности среди остальных игроков?

Атобе: почему?

Сакуно: без комментариев. Осталось всего четыре участника, следим внимательно.

_Атобе подходит к остальным, достает из кармана платочек и тщательно протирает сидение._

Сакуно: тем более, что сейчас будет еще интереснее. Приготовьтесь леди, наш следующий участник растопит даже самые холодные сердца! Бразильский танцор и стриптизер Шакал.

Саеки заинтересованно: а фамилия?

Джакал: я попрошу ее не называть. подходит ближе к Томоке Девушка, с вами все в порядке?

Сакуно: ах, какое доброе сердце…

_Ибу утирает слезу_.

Томока: что?

Джакал: кажется, вы себя чувствуете не очень хорошо…

Томока: правда?

Джакал: но выглядите вы все равно великолепно!

Томока: правда?

Сакуно: и вопрос для вас…

Томока: я сама задам!

Джакал: какая честь!

Томока: скажите, почему вы выбрали такую профессию?

Джакал: в танце я пытаюсь выразить свою душу. Вся моя семья занимается танцами и я жил в этом мире с самого детства, поэтому для меня «танцевать» и «жить», просто синонимы.

Томока: как замечательно!

Джакал: я еще готовить люблю.

Сенгоку под нос: думаю, этим он обеспечит себе, по меньшей мере, месяц иммунитета.

Томока: еще три участника! Обещаю, под конец мы приготовили вам нечто невероятное!

Сакуно: и первый из этих троих, известный боксер, обладатель пояса мастера в легком весе, Исида Тацу.

Томока которой явно полегчало: вы только посмотрите какие мышцы, какая фигура!!

Исида: да ладно, чего уж там…

Томока: вы все конфликтные вопросы решаете с помощью грубой силы?

Исида: ну… в общем-то нет…

Томока: я не верю, чтобы с тааааакими мужественными кулаками…

Исида: ну, если подходить с позиций реальной оценки действительности, то это вносит некий когнитивный диссонанс…

Томока и Гакуто: че?

Ибу: очень интересная точка зрения, я с удовольствием бы подискутировал на эту тему; подходите, любезный, сейчас я приведу вам несколько цитат из Ницше, чтобы наша беседа приобрела некоторую почву под собой…

Томока: они явно нашли друг друга… Бедная моя голова…

Сакуно: следующий, с кем нам предстоит познакомится, тоже имеет отношение к шоу-бизнесу.

Томока: это известный эстрадный комик, Амане Хикару.

Амане: можете звать меня просто Давид.

Томока: и что же вас побудило принять участие в нашем проекте «Дом-2»

Амане: «Дом-2»? А мне сказали, что проект называется «Дурдом-2»

Томока: уже шутка?

Амане скромно: это моя работа…

Сенгоку: смеяться после слова «лопата»?

Амане: да, если лопатой стучат по крышке гроба.

Ибу: я нахожу этот юмор неуместным, хотя чего еще можно ожидать от нашей эстрады; в данном случае уже поздно исправлять методы, потому что сам подход к делу является ущербным по сути…

_Исида и Юкимура синхронно кивают._

Томока: и вот, наконец, последний участник!! Главный сюрприз для всех присутствующих, он ПРОФЕССИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ПОВАР!!

Сакуно: Ёширо Аказава, главный повар ресторана «Святой Яков» принял наше приглашение.

Томока: благодаря ему вы можете рассчитывать на самые роскошные блюда.

Сенгоку ехидно поглядывая на Джакала: че, не вышло примазаться, стриптизер?

Джакал: сенсей! Надеюсь, он поделится своим опытом!

Аказава: я хотел попробовать свои способности в экстремальных условиях. Для меня, готовить в обычной кухне из минимального набора продуктов – настоящий вызов!

Сакуно: обратите внимание, как он предан своему делу.

Томока шепотом: и это последний, слава Богу!

Сакуно: теперь участников ожидает расселение. Свое первое задание вы получите завтра.

Томока: и не забывайте о правилах, не ссорьтесь и не нарушайте порядок. Если Главный Режиссер захочет сделать кому-то из вас замечание, его пригласят в комнату-дневник.


	2. Неделя первая Расселение

Неделя первая. Расселение.

В большом доме две комнаты, по семь кроватей в каждой, гостиная, кухня, две душевые и комната-дневник. На каждые две кровати полагается одна тумбочка и с этим сразу возникает множество проблем.

Гакуто: я сплю возле окна!

Мизуки: мои вещи не влезут в эту тумбочку.

Аказава, которому приходится делить тумбочку с Мизуки: мне даже щетку зубную некуда положить…

_Ибу занимает три кровати рядом, для себя, Исиды и Юкимуры._

Сенгоку: ну надо же, первая коалиция… Присоединиться?

_В соседней комнате Акуцу устраивает на тумбочке гитару, ложится на первую попавшуюся кровать и закуривает._

Атобе: это комната для некурящих! Эй, не игнорируй! Курить нужно на улице!!

Джакал: давайте не ссорится!

Аказава: в этой комнате атмосфера явно похуже… Зато здесь есть место для зубной щетки…

Атобе: прекрати курить!! Мое величество обращается к тебе!!

Амане: минздрав предупреждает – куренье это яд, а холодильник ни в чем не виноват…

Атобе: не смешно!

_Джакал и Саеки занимают две соседние кровати и начинают загружать шкафчик. Сенгоку оценивает обстановку и понимает, что свободных мест все меньше и меньше._

Сенгоку: Зато лягу возле окна.

**В это время, в комнате-дневнике.**

Тезука: я не совсем уверен, что есть смысл вообще здесь оставаться. Я чувствую себя странно, среди всех этих людей, и хочу обратно к своим ученикам.

Хотя я думаю, что не продержусь больше недели, потому что совершенно не умею сходиться с людьми.

Правда… эти люди тоже довольно странные… Взять хотя бы Ибу-сана, с ним, конечно, интересно поговорить, но иногда… Или Амане-сан, его шутки действительно не отличаются изысканностью…

А еще мне кажется, что Фуджи-сан смотрит на меня как-то… странно… но это, наверное, просто мое воображение…

_Выходит из комнаты-дневника и сразу сталкивается с Фуджи._

Фуджи: я подумал, что ты сам не найдешь дорогу в спальни… Тезука-сан…

Тезука: мы знакомы?

Фуджи: нет, конечно нет.

**В комнате №1**

Юкимура: и вот, мы, втроем решили пробраться в поселение. Как вы знаете, мусульмане хоронят своих покойников очень своеобразно…

Мизуки: даже слышать не хочу!

Ибу, Исида, Аказава, Гакуто: нет! Очень интересно!

Юкимура: они строят для них специальные землянки, и хоронят на кроватях, со всеми вещами, которые могут пригодиться в загробной жизни. Так вот, что интересно…

Мизки: это невыносимо! Давайте поговорим о чем-то, что интересно всем! Например, о музыке.

Ибу, Исида, Аказава, Гакуто: нет!

Мизуки: о кино?

Ибу, Исида, Аказава, Гакуто: нет!

Мизуки: о футболе?

Юкимура: так я продолжу?

Ибу, Исида, Аказава, Гакуто: да!

Юкимура: и вот, мы решили сделать несколько кадров с церемонии…

Мизуки: что за дурацкая комната? Может, еще успею переехать?

**В комнате №2**

Атобе: и это уже третья сигарета! Я постепенно теряю терпение!!

Джакал: не ссорьтесь.

Атобе задрав голову туда, где по его мнению находятся камеры: это против правил! Сделайте что-нибудь!!

Сенгоку: спорим, он специально его провоцирует?

Саеки: зачем?

Сенгоку: может подраться хочет…

Джакал: разве это не против правил?

Сенгоку: вроде нет… И, возможно, даже поднимет рейтинги…

Джакал: нет, драться нельзя! Это плохо!!

Сенгоку под нос: и откуда ты только взялся такой? Стриптизер-моралист…

Амане: эй, уличный маг, в картишки сыграем?

Сенгоку: а не боишься, клоун?

Амане: не на деньги же… О, а что это у тебя?

Сенгоку: где?

Амане: здесь.

Сенгоку: где «здесь»?

Амане фыркает: купился!

Джакал: а давайте все вместе поиграем.

Саеки: точно, а кто проиграет, будет убирать.

Мизуки: нет, пожалуй, останусь-ка я в той комнате…

_В этот момент к спальням подходят Фуджи и Тезука. Фуджи оглядывает обе комнаты и понимает, что в каждой из них осталась только одна кровать._

Фуджи: так дело не пойдет. Я должен быть в одной комнате с Тезукой… саном.

Тезука: почему?

Фуджи: долго объяснять. Кто-нибудь желает поменяться добровольно?

Атобе: я, конечно, не желаю оставаться в одной комнате с этим хамлом, но мне нужна отдельная тумбочка. Все мои личные вещи слишком дорогие!

Мизуки: это еще почему? У меня, между прочим, тоже дорогие!!

Атобе: ну, вряд ли НАСТОЛЬКО дорогие.

Мизуки: поспорим?

_Фуджи идет в соседнюю комнату, договариваться, тем временем Тезука подходит к Акуцу._

Тезука: молодой человек, курить лежа не стоит.

_Они несколько секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза и, ко всеобщему удивлению, Акуцу гасит сигарету._

**Комната №1**

Юкимура: и тогда мы решили подобраться ближе к этому тигру…

Ибу, Исида, Аказава, Гакуто: что, прям так?

Юкимура: конечно, у нас были ружья, но мы не собирались стрелять. Все-таки эти животные занесены в Красную Книгу…

Фуджи: такое дело, надо переселить к вам одного магната, только ему нужна отдельная тумбочка. Поможете?

Юкимура: очень надо?

Фуджи: вопрос жизни и смерти!

Юкимура: ну раз так… будешь должен.

Фуджи: все, что угодно!

Юкимура: давайте все вместе передвинемся на одну кровать.

Фуджи: отлично!

Голос: Фуджи Сюске, пройдите пожалуйста в комнату-дневник, для разговора с Главным Режиссером.

_Все тревожно переглядываются._

**Комната-дневник.**

Голос: все должны оставаться на первоначальных местах, таково решение владельцев проекта.

Фуджи: но это несправедливо!

Голос: никто вам не мешал занимать места, вместо того, чтобы подслушивать.

Фуджи: кто подслушивал?

Голос: здесь камеры ВЕЗДЕ!

Фуджи: ну одно малюсенькое исключение!

Голос: нет. Все несогласные могут покинуть проект.

Фуджи: нечестно!!

Голос: это шоу-бизнес… Впрочем, вам будет позволено поменяться кроватями, после того, как выбудет первый участник.

Фуджи: всего неделя? Ну что ж, терпимо…

**Комната №2**

Фуджи: проект с расселением отменяется. Коджиро, можно тебя на пару слов?

Саеки: ну?

Фуджи: у меня просьба, дорогой друг.

Саеки: все, что скажешь, дорогой друг.

Фуджи: ты присмотри за Тезукой, с недельку.

Саеки: ок, принято.

Фуджи бредет в первую комнату, залазит под одеяло, накрывается подушкой и делает вид, что заснул.

**Комната №1**

Аказава: может быть, пора готовить ужин?

Гакуто: клёвая мысль!!

Аказава: может быть, вы хотите что-то особенное, Юкимура-сан?

Юкимура: я думаю всем понравится мясо по-сицилийски.

Ибу: нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы голодать… Если уж мы собрались здесь…

Юкимура: тут был паренек, который очень хотел помогать вам с готовкой, Аказава-сан. Джакал, кажется…

Аказава: сейчас его позову.

**Гостиная.**

Все, кроме Фуджи и Акуцу радостно уминают приготовленный Аказавой и Джакалом ужин.

Фуджи остался «спать» в комнате, Акуцу ушел курить в сад.

Саеки: невероятно, как вам удалось его заставить, Тезука-сан…

Тезука: никто его не заставлял…

Атобе: тут какая-то тайна.

Тезука: никакой тайны, просто опыт преподавания. В школе все еще тяжелее, знаете ли…

Атобе: в таком случае, я предлагаю вам место психолога в моей компании. Такой опыт очень пригодится.

Тезука: вынужден отказаться. Не обижайтесь, но моя работа в школе…

Атобе: ты че, дибил? Я тебе буду платить в сто раз больше.

Ибу: как настоящий интеллигент, я могу вам на это ответить только одно, и вы сами можете догадаться, что это за ответ; в современном мире, где деньги правят всем, очень мало осталось людей, способных…

Атобе: я не с тобой говорю, писака.

_Ибу демонстративно встает и выходит из комнаты. Ужин заканчивается в полном молчании._

**Комната-дневник.**

Ибу: этот олигарх допрыгается. Он реально уже всех достал. Какое он право имеет так со мной разговаривать? Если будет так продолжаться, я найду на него управу, кирпич, там, или цианистый калий… Или вот, слабительное тоже неплохо, я даже взял его на всякий случай.

И просто не сомневаюсь, что остальные участники меня поддержат, потому что этот Атобе донимает всех. И он ничего не делает, не убирает и не моет посуду… А вы думаете, он умеет?

Нужно быть последним идиотом, чтобы пригласить его в проект, вы не думайте пожалуйста, что я критикую.

Помимо этого, есть еще ряд возражений… достает блокнот Во-первых…

Голос: мы, собственно, и не напрашивались на критику…

Ибу: это не принципиально. Значит так…


	3. Неделя первая Первое свидание

Неделя первая

Неделя первая. Первое свидание.

Сакуно: итак, теперь, когда наши участники расселились и немного познакомились, пришло время для первого конкурса.

Томока: и не только!! Возможно, нам повезло, и уже есть пары, которые согласны сходить на первое свидание?

Давид: значит те, кто идут на свидание, освобождаются от работы?

Томока: ну, можно сказать и так…

Давид: отлично, я иду! Как говорится, плюнь в колодец, и кирдык ему…

Томока: это шутка?

Давид *польщено*: надо же, вы заметили…

Атобе: хочу посмотреть на того самоубийцу, который с ним пойдет на свидание…

Ибу: в данный момент, среди присутствующих, скорее не найдется желающих провести время наедине с одним конкретным магнатом, чье воспитание обратно пропорционально количеству нулей на счету...

Атобе: что ты сказал, человечишко?

Юкимура: МОЛЧАТЬ!

Все удивленно замолкают, глядя на него.

Юкимура *нежно улыбается*: простите, вырвалось. Это, наверное, последствия травмы…

Томока: эээ… ну ладно… Значит желающих пойти на свидание нет?

Саеки: Сюске?

Фуджи: неплохая мысль… *поднимает руку* Я хочу пойти на свидание.

Томока: с кем?

Фуджи: с моим любимым другом детства, Коуджиро.

Сенгоку: это против правил! Они же там договорятся!!

Томока: нет, все по правилам. Если конечно Саеки-сан тоже согласен.

Саеки: конечно.

Сенгоку: ну вот видите, они уже договорились!

Аказава: блин, тогда я хочу пойти на свидание с Юкимурой…

Исида: и не ты один…

Сакуно: но правила таковы, что на свидание может пойти только одна пара. Всех остальных ждет конкурс.

Томока: а Фуджи-сан и Саеки-сан отправляются в… Романтическое Путешествие на Теплоходе!!

Амане: смотрите, не врежьтесь в айсберг!

Юкимура: помню, мы как-то в Африке сплавлялись на байдарках...

Гакуто: ух ты, а крокодилы были?

Юкимура: там водятся крокодилы, но мы о них не думали как-то… Вообще, самое опасное там, это дикие племена, населяющие берег…

Мизуки: нет, только не снова!!!

Амане: уличный маг, в картишки перебросимся?

Сенгоку: не до того сейчас!

Амане: боишься?

Сенгоку: я еще и боксом увлекался…

Амане: подумаешь, напугал… Эй, магнат, в картишки перебросимся? Проигравший бегает по дому голым…

_Атобе пытается его игнорировать. Фуджи и Саеки прощаются со всеми и уходят. _

Томока: а мы переходим непосредственно к конкурсу.

Сакуно: все участники делятся на команды, по три человека в каждой. Итого, четыре команды…

Томока: и ваше задание *эффектная пауза * собрать все яблоки в саду!

Атобе: без меня.

Мизуки *задумчиво*: и кто же их там раскидал?

Сенгоку *участливо*: не хочу вас расстраивать, но, похоже, они имели несчастье там произрастать…

Мизуки *задумчиво*: и на чем же растут эти ваши яблоки? На кустах? В земле?

Амане *подсказывает*: в воде, как рис.

Мизуки: лезть в воду? Фи…

Томока: Главный Режиссер уже распределил вас на команды. В первой Юкимура, Мизуки и Атобе…

Аказава: так не честно!

Томока: это даже не обсуждается! Вторая – Сенгоку, Тезука, Акуцу. Третья – Ибу, Давид и Джакал. И четвертая – Исида, Аказава и Мукахи.

Сакуно: каждая команда получает одно ведро и одну лестницу.

Юкимура: а можно взаимодействовать с членами других команд?

Томока: прямого запрета, конечно, нет…

Теплоход «Сердца связала любовь»

Фуджи: тупое название!

Саеки: да не нервничай так, название, как название…

Фуджи: ты прав, друг мой… Как всегда прав…

Саеки: что-то случилось?

Фуджи: и да, и нет… Я не могу говорить серьезно, тут везде камеры…

Саеки: значит тайна?

Фуджи: еще какая!

Саеки: отлично, жизнь становится веселее. А я уж подумал, ты предложишь что-то банальное, типа сговора, с целью захватить один из домишек. Сначала притворяемся влюбленными, и…

Фуджи: это исключено!

Саеки: догадываюсь. Значит Тезука?

Фуджи: тише, умоляю тебя! Не забывай про камеры!!

Саеки: надо бы, в таком случае, найти подходящее место для коммуникаций. Если бы я мог как-нибудь догадаться сам…

Фуджи: а ты можешь. Стоит только немного память поднапрячь.

Саеки: попробую на досуге. Слушай, еще вопрос, надеюсь, не секретный.

Фуджи: ну?

Саеки: этот дизайнер, случайно не тот самый, который твоего брата…

Фуджи *бросается к нему и зажимает рот*: тихо, про это никто не должен знать!

Саеки: хмм… Вижу, ты весь в тайнах…

Фуджи *скромно*: не без того…

Саеки: и, значит, за это надо выпить, пока есть такая возможность!

Сад.

_Атобе мрачно сидит на веранде. Юкимура после нескольких неудачных попыток запрячь его в работу, забил на магната. Все остальные под руководством репортера предаются радостному труду, даже Мизуки._

_Тезука вполголоса что-то сказал Акуцу, и тот, засучив рукава взялся за работу. _

_В целом, процесс выглядит так – Сенгоку, Мизуки, Ибу и Гакуто рвут яблоки на двух деревьях и кидают вниз. Там, на растянутые простыни их ловят Тезука, Юкимура, Исида и Давид. Время от времени, четверки меняются местами._

_Акуцу собирает яблоки в ведра и носит на кухню, где Аказава их варит, а Джакал чистит._

_Атобе мрачно сидит на веранде и разгадывает кроссворд._

Гакуто: а давайте споем что-нибудь, повеселее.

Ибу *многозначительно поглядывая в сторону Атобе*: например «Дубинушку»… Эх, раскулачивали таких, в четырнадцатом…

Амане: а ты неплохо сохранился, раритет.

Ибу: каждый образованный человек, на моем месте…

Гакуто: то, что все знают.

Ибу: это все усложняет, если учитывать максимальный и минимальный уровень развития…

Все: Юкимуууурааа!!!

Юкимура: споем песенку про сафари, она очень простая и веселая. Начинается с «В жаркой Сахаре, как-то раз…»

Атобе: нет, я этого не переживу!!

Голос Главного Режиссера: Атобе-сан, пройдите, пожалуйста, в комнату-дневник.

_Атобе вздыхает и заходит в дом, остальные начинают петь песню про сафари._

Комната-дневник.

Главный Режиссер: вы понимаете, что такое поведение настраивает против вас других игроков?

Атобе: почему?

Главный Режиссер: не буду вдаваться в подробности, но у меня уже были почти все участники, с требованием выкинуть вас из проекта. Даже Железный Акуцу.

Атобе: это все ложь и грязная провокация!

Главный Режиссер: но голосовать-то будут они. И если голосование провести сегодня, то вы первый кандидат на вылет. Да что там, даже ведущие против вас.

Атобе: эти нимфетки?

Главный Режиссер: кто бы говорил! В общем никто бы даже не почесался вам помогать, но обстоятельства неожиданно поменялись. Нашу команду беспокоит коалиция, сложившаяся вокруг Юкимуры.

Атобе: с этого и надо было начинать.

Главный Режиссер: если вы что-то придумаете по этому поводу, то мы, прямо на голосовании, вручим вам недельный иммунитет, и это собьет всех с толку и заставит голосовать необдуманно.

Атобе: самое идеальное развитие событий, я так понимаю, это избавится от Юкимуры?

Главный Режиссер: и как можно скорее. Уже на следующей неделе, он может с кем-то объединится и переселиться в домик для двоих, и, в таком случае, выселить его будет гораздо сложнее.

Атобе: не все так просто… Раньше они за него передерутся.

Главный Режиссер: к сожалению, он весьма умен. Ну так как, согласны?

Атобе: а вознаграждение?

Главный Режиссер: недельного иммунитета мало, что ли?

Атобе: это вообще ничто. Во-первых, на следующей неделе в проект должен прийти мой человек.

Главный Режиссер: это невозможно! Новый участник выбирается зрительским голосованием!!

Атобе: ну тогда разговор окончен *собирается уйти*

Главный Режиссер: стойте! Мы попробуем что-нибудь придумать!!

Атобе: это в ваших интересах…

Сад.

А-а-а, в Африке реки вооот такой ширины!!

А-а-а, в Африке горы вооот такой вышины!!

Гакуто *пищит*: а-а-а, крокодилы, бегемоты!!

Акуцу *басит*: а-а-а, обезьяны, кашалоты!!

_Вдруг из кухни доносится крик. Все забывают про яблоки и кидаются туда. Там Аказава с половником и Джакал с ножом склонились над лежащим на полу Атобе._

Юкимура: что произошло?

Аказава: сам не знаю… Он подошел к столу, отпил от чашки…

Джакал: крикнул что-то вроде того, что питье отравлено и отключился.

Тезука: отравлено?

Юкимура: быстро, чья это чашка?

Амане: кажется моя… Но кто мог меня отравить? Все мои недоброжелатели и завистники находятся в городе…

Мизуки: а тебе не приходило в голову, что своим свежим юморком ты мог нажить врагов уже здесь?

_Все смотрят на Сенгоку._

Сенгоку: что?

Ибу: не будем тыкать пальцем, но здесь место имело ярко экспрессируемая межцеховая неприязнь…

Сенгоку: да, мы, уличные маги состоим в давней вражде с эстрадниками, но травить? Это же пошло и избито!! И потом, он разве только меня достал?

_Все отводят глаза._

Амане: что значит достал? Мой свежий юмор предназначен для того, чтобы своевременно разряжать обстановку!

_Гакуто, не выдержав, фыркает. К нему немедленно все поворачиваются._

Амане: вот вы юноша! Вы ведь никогда не понимали моих шуток!

Мизуки *под нос*: а кто понимал?

Джакал: не ссорьтесь!

Амане: уже несколько раз я слышал с вашей стороны изречения, которые можно толковать отнюдь не как справедливую критику, а только как оскорбление словом!

Гакуто: че?

Амане: и у тебя было время подсыпать яд. Куда ты уходил полчаса назад?

Акуцу: да в сортир он ходил…

Мизуки: фи…

Амане: а этот так называемый дизайнер?

Мизуки: что значит так «называемый»?

Джакал: не ссорьтесь!

Амане: я же видел, он не смеется над моими шутками! Его же наверняка подкупил этот Кирихара, мой заклятый конкурент!!

Мизуки: понятия не имею о ком вы!

Амане: не отмажешься! Вы даже рожей с ним похожи!!

Мизуки: рожа, это то, что у вас, милейший!!

Юкимура *вполголоса*: у тебя ничего не пригорит?

_Аказава кидается к варенью._

Юкимура *громко*: ОТСТАВИТЬ ДРАКУ!!! Разберемся после конкурса, а магната отнесите в спальню.

Джакал: а может, ему нужна помощь?

Юкимура: у нас мало времени!!

На кухню входят Фуджи и Саеки, в сопровождении Томоки и Сакуно.

Томока: у вас вообще нет времени! Конкурс окончен, прошу всех собраться в гостиной.

Аказава: а…

Томока: ладно, вы можете остаться.

_Акуцу взваливает Атобе на плечи и первым идет в гостиную. Следом за ним уходит Тезука, за которым бежит Фуджи, чтобы успеть занять место рядом. Саеки задерживается, пытаясь понять, что происходит._

_Между тем, Амане и Сенгоку, продолжая выяснять отношения, устраивают давку в дверях._

Гостиная.

_Все наконец дошли и расселись. Атобе пришел в себя и скромно устроился в уголке._

Томока: пришло время сообщить вам результаты первого конкурса.

Сакуно: как вы уже знаете, по его результатам определяется ваш бюджет на следующую неделю. Каждой команде присваивается оценка от одного до пяти. Пять означает двадцать тысяч йен, четыре – пятнадцать, три – десять, два – пять, и единица – одна тысяча йен.

Томока: соответственно, недельный бюджет – это сумма того, что заработали команды.

Теперь непосредственно к результатам. Во-первых, свой первый конкурс вы… ПОЗОРНО ПРОВАЛИЛИ!!

Все: ЧТО?!!

Томока: Главный Режиссер разбил вас на команды, и зачем? Чтобы вы варенье варили?!

Юкимура: а что тут такого? Не выкидывать же яблоки?

Томока: команды означают команды. Вы должны были соперничать, и в соответствии с этим, мы распределили бы оценки.

Юкимура: но я же спрашивал!!

Томока: да кто ж мог знать-то? Отныне есть четкое правило – никаких взаимодействий.

Юкимура: ну тогда, следовало бы и судить, начиная со следующего раза. Ведь это ваша ошибка!

Томока: не спорить! Это решение Главного Режиссера!! Все команды получают по двойке, и таким образом…

Сакуно: недельный бюджет участников составляет двадцать тысяч йен.

Мизуки: о боже!! Я даже на обед трачу больше…

Фуджи: двадцать тысяч, на четырнадцать человек? И кто виноват?

_Несколько человек садятся рядом с Юкимурой и начинают его утешать. Тем временем Атобе отзывает в сторону Сенгоку._

Атобе: слушай, уличный маг, положение незавидное…

Сенгоку: предлагаешь коалицию?

Атобе: ты голосуешь против кого я скажу, а я никому не говорю, что ты потырил у юмориста его ножичек.

Сенгоку: какой такой ножичек?

Атобе: только представь, что будет, если после сцены отравления холодное оружие найдут у тебя…

Сенгоку: смысл в твоих словах конечно имеется… Надо все обдумать.

Томока: осталось всего ничего до первого голосования.

Сакуно: и до того, как в нашем Доме появится новый игрок.

Вместе: не переключайтесь!


	4. Неделя первая Первое голосование

Эта неделя все тянулась и тянулась, и вот, наконец, закончилась!!! Спасибо всем, кому понравилось. Особенно меня повеселили отзывы совершенно разных людей, которые хвалили Ибу)))

* * *

Неделя первая. Голосование.

_Ночь перед голосованием. Спальня №2. Между кроватями крадется тень_.

Атобе: Аааа!! Грабитель!

_Начинается паника, кто-то верещит, кто-то пытается спрятаться под кроватью. Наконец свет зажигается; все видят Тезуку возле выключателя, и Акуцу, который держит Сенгоку за шиворот._

Сенгоку: да я просто… э… в туалет шел…

Саеки: это всего лишь уличный маг… а я думал мой друг Сюске решил перейти в наступление… давайте спать, короче.

Гакуто *заглядывая в дверь*: че за шум, а драки нет?

Атобе *под нос*: ща будет.

Сенгоку: ничего, мы уже ложимся.

Атобе: кажется, у него в руке нож.

Тезука: это правда?

Акуцу: да, это явно нож.

_Выкручивает руку Сенгоку демонстрируя нож всем. _

Гакуто *многозначительно*: ага… *исчезает за дверью*

Амане: ОН ПОКУШАЛСЯ НА МОЮ ЖИЗНЬ *приглядывается* МОИМ НОЖЕМ!!!!

Сенгоку: это все неправда… мы ж друзья… да и зачем мне?

Джакал: давайте не ссорится.

Амане: а почему ты возле моей кровати?

Сенгоку: ну… это долго объяснять, просто поверь, что я не хотел…

Амане: поверить? Что ты с ножом просто прогуливался возле моей кровати? После того, как меня пытались отравить?

_Дверь распахивается, на пороге Юкимура, Аказава, Ибу, Исида, Гакуто и Фуджи._

Юкимура: что происходит?

Аказава, Ибу, Исида, Гакуто: а?!

Фуджи: Тезука!.. сан… Ты не пострадал?!

Тезука: нет, конечно. А мы точно не знакомы?

Фуджи: уже да.

Тезука: а…

Юкимура: ПРЕДЛАГАЮ ВСЕМ ПРОЙТИ В ГОСТИННУЮ!

Саеки: сон… как я мечтал с тобой встретиться…

Юкимура: поправочка – всем заинтересованным в гостиную, остальные могут спать.

_Саеки ложится обратно в кровать, все остальные идут в гостиную, причем Акуцу ведет Сенгоку._

Фуджи: вы не хотели бы остаться, Тезука-сан?

Тезука: у вас есть ко мне какое-то дело?

Фуджи *улыбается еще шире*: саа…

Гостиная.

Джакал: давайте не ссорится!

Юкимура: мы не будем ссориться, просто нужно выяснить чего нам следует опасаться. Итак…

Голос Главного Режиссера *сонный и злой*: Юкимура Сеичи, пройдите, пожалуйста, в комнату-дневник.

Спальня №1

Фуджи: …и тогда я понял, что мы просто созданы друг для друга. Ясно?

Тезука: э…

Фуджи: о, господи!!! Говорю, это любовь с первого взгляда!!!

Саеки *про себя*: какая бесполезная тактика…

Тезука *нервно оглядывается*: но тут камеры…и ваш друг…

Фуджи: да он железно спит! Саеки, ты ведь спишь?

_Саеки под одеялом пытается сдержать смех._

Фуджи: ну вот, я же говорил.

Тезука: но…

_Фуджи резко подается вперед и целует его. Саеки пытается на слух определить, что происходит, но терпит поражение и высовывает один глаз наружу._

Комната-дневник.

Юкимура: а это обязательно?

Главный режиссер: читайте-читайте

Юкимура *с выражением*: This name always made him alerted, always made him shocked, surprised, confused and _interested_. It's been eight years they haven't seen each other. No talking, no massaging or e-mailing. Nothing. All the connections between them were broken, since the day…

Гостиная.

Амане: я его убью! Дайте мне только до него добраться!!

Джакал: давайте не ссорится.

Сенгоку: я не виноват! Это все подстава!!

Ибу: собственно говоря, что вы называете подставой, то, что вас обнаружили ночью возле чужой кровати с ножом в руке? С чужим ножом?

Сенгоку: ну вы же не верите, что я могу кого-то зарезать?

Все: верим.

Сенгоку: а мотивы?

Ибу: никто не будет отрицать, что за время нашего совместного проживания вы неоднократно были замечены в момент оскорбления представителя, извиняюсь за это слово, эстрады.

Амане: да он прямо угрожал мне! И отраву в чашку подсыпал!!

Сенгоку: кому ты нужен, травить тебя!

Амане: ты мне завидовал, сволочь! Моему чувству юмора!!

Сенгоку: чему?!

Все: чему?!

Амане: ты продался моим конкурентам!

Сенгоку: бездарь!

Амане: ничтожество!!

Спальня №1

_Тезука и Фуджи продолжают целоваться. Саеки зевает, устраивается поудобнее, и засыпает._

Комната-дневник.

Юкимура: долго еще читать?

Главный режиссер: еще семь глав.

Юкимура: вы издеваетесь?

Главный режиссер: вам нужен иммунитет или нет?

Гостиная.

Амане: урод!

Сенгоку: кретин!

Амане: прыщ на теле общества!

Сенгоку: даун, мнящий себя звездой!

_Внезапно Амане вырывается и кидается на Сенгоку. Завязывается драка._

Джакал: пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь.

Утро голосования. Гостиная.

_Все, кроме Юкимуры, Тезуки, Фуджи и Саеки изрядно потрепаны. Все кроме Саеки зевают. Фуджи довольно улыбается, Тезука невозмутим._

Томока: и вот, наконец, настал момент первого голосования.

Сакуно: как только выбывший покинет Дом, вы познакомитесь с новым участником.

Томока: волнующе? Захватывающе? То ли еще будет!!

Сакуно: напоминаем правила голосования. Участники по одному проходят в комнату-дневник.

Томока: никто не узнает того, что вы там скажите!! У вас есть возможность дать кому-то два смертельных очка и кому-то одно. Тот, кто наберет больше всего смертельных очков – выбывает.

Юкимура: а…

Томока: ах да, у одного из участников есть иммунитет. Перед голосованием он должен решить оставить его себе или отдать кому-то, но никто не узнает этого, кроме нас. Прошу сообщить свое решение.

Юкимура: Надеюсь, оно правильное...

_Подходит к Томоке и что-то шепчет ей на ухо._

Томока: что?! Да кто будет против него голосовать?

Юкимура: и тем ни менее, это мой выбор.

Главный режиссер: начнем голосование. Прошу Тезуку Кунимицу пройти в комнату-дневник.

Комната-дневник.

Тезука: мне не нравится, когда что-то приходиться решать таким образом. Но правила есть правила. Я отдаю одно очко против Гакуто, просто хочу напомнить ему, что в его возрасте следует учиться, а не принимать участие в сомнительных проектах. Не думаю, что он вылетит, в любом случае. И два очка я отдаю против… это странно, но… Фуджи.

Главный режиссер: объяснитесь.

Тезука: я не совсем понимаю, что происходит. Но не намерен задерживаться на проекте надолго, а если я уйду, а он останется… Нет, не могу объяснить.

Главный режиссер: так вы знакомы?

Тезука: кажется нет… Правда теперь я уже ни в чем не уверен…

Главный режиссер: ладно, принято.

Юкимура: мне не нравится этот проект. Такое впечатление, что ваша цель всех поссорить.

Главный режиссер: голосуйте уже.

Юкимура: хорошо. Я даю одно очко против Мизуки, потому что мне кажется, ему не место здесь. И два очка против Атобе, потому что он ничего не делает и ведет себя отвратительно.

Главный режиссер: принято, следующий.

Мизуки: они все меня раздражают! Эта отвратительная драка ночью, мне порвали кофточку! Поэтому я голосую против Амане и Сенгоку, которые это все заварили!

Главный режиссер: два очка против Сенгоку и одно против Амане?

Мизуки: нет, как раз наоборот!

Главный режиссер: но почему?

Мизуки: потому что у него тупые шутки!

Главный режиссер: ладно, принято.

Акуцу: два очка против Фуджи, одно против Амане.

_Разворачивается и уходит._

Главный режиссер: и это все? Ладно, неохота связываться.

Ибу: если высказываться по существу, опустив все факторы, повлиявшие на мое решение, и мои размышления по этому поводу…

Главный режиссер: по существу, пожалуйста

Ибу: у меня возникла идея небольшой статьи на тему поведения окружающих меня людей, где я бы хотел рассмотреть принципы опосредованного взаимодействия и коснуться…

Главный режиссер: КТО?!!!

Ибу: да что вы меня перебиваете все время? Самому не стыдно? А еще серьезный человек..

Главный режиссер: против кого вы голосуете?

Ибу: если позволите, сначала небольшой экскурс в прошлое…

~ спустя полчаса

Ибу: и вот, когда войска Вильгельма Завоевателя, с присущей им самоуверенностью…

*стук в дверь*

Томока: вы скоро?

Главный режиссер: боюсь, что нет. Передайте там остальным, голосование переносится на завтра.

Ибу: да что вы, в самом деле? Я уже почти закончил. Два голоса – в поддержку межклассовой борьбы и идей мирового пролетариата – против гнусного капиталиста Атобе. И один голос – против Акуцу, мне кажется, с ним еще будет множество проблем, особенно когда Тезука-сан, единственный, кто может его контролировать, покинет проект, а по его словам, это случится скоро…

Главный режиссер: СПАСИБО, ВЫ СВОБОДНЫ!!!

Гакуто: ну, короче, мы решили выкинуть с проекта богатея, потому что он нифига не делает.

Главный режиссер: то есть вы голосуете по сговору с Юкимурой?

Гакуто: не. Не только потому, что Юкимура так сказал… Или это был секрет? По-любому, этот Атобе мне не нравится. Так что два очка против него. И одно против Аказавы.

Главный режиссер: почему?

Гакуто: а он ничего не узнает?

Главный режиссер: ну конечно нет! Все результаты строго конфиденциальны.

Гакуто: ну мне не нравится, короче, что он вроде как подбивает клинья к Юкимуре. У нас отличная тусовка и без этого, и Юкимура… ну как это сказать? Он вроде как общий. А этот повар хочет с ним отдельно поселиться, и это нагло, я считаю!

Главный режиссер: понятненько…

Сенгоку: думаю, мой выбор никого не удивит. Этот конченый пародист втянул меня в разборки, и теперь все думают, что мы, уличные маги, способны опуститься до такого. Плюс, с ножом прискорбно получилось.

Главный режиссер: значит, вы не пытались на него напасть?

Сенгоку: да кому он нужен?

Главный режиссер: а эта драка?

Сенгоку: я бы и сейчас ему врезал, поверьте, личность не самая приятная. Но убийство… Кстати, тут критик говорил про пурген, это так на заметку.

Главный режиссер: заметим.

Сенгоку: ну и одно очко против Ибу, ничего личного, просто он всех в Доме достал.

Главный режиссер: и не только в Доме…

Фуджи: честно говоря, у меня прекрасное настроение, так что я бы вообще не голосовал.

Главный режиссер: так что же вас все-таки связывает?

Фуджи *невинные глаза*: любовь с первого взгляда.

Главный режиссер: да ну?

Фуджи: ну да.

Главный режиссер: совсем забыл, я все хотел спросить, насчет вашего брата…

Фуджи: ТОЧНО! Два очка против Мизуки. Какое облегчение!!

Главный режиссер: это вы о чем?

Фуджи: а я уж было подумал, что люблю весь мир. Слава Богу, нет… Ах да, этот критик меня тоже раздражает. Бухтит все время. Одно очко против него.

Главный режиссер: а как же хорошее настроение?

Фуджи: поверьте, теперь оно стало еще лучше.

Саеки: у меня была речь. Но пока Ибу тут сидел, пропало всякое желание ее говорить.

Главный режиссер: как ваше свидание с Фуджи-саном?

Саеки: похоже, он сам не знает, чего хочет. Поэтому я считаю своим долгом выставить его отсюда. Два очка против Фуджи.

Главный режиссер: вот это друзья детства…

Саеки: поверьте, я действую исключительно в его интересах.

Главный режиссер: ну, так уж и быть, поверим.

Саеки: еще остается Юкимура. Его присутствие здесь приведет к конфликтам, я уверен. Необходимо, чтобы он покинул проект как можно скорее.

Главный режиссер: какая оригинальная точка зрения! Никогда об этом не задумывался…

Атобе: мое сиятельное величество желает выгнать всех. Как там продвигается мой вопрос?

Главный режиссер: ваш человек уже готов въехать в Дом. И позвольте выразить свое восхищение – с отравлением все получилось великолепно.

Атобе: а чего вы ожидали? Ключ ко всему – это их поссорить.

Главный режиссер: разделяй и властвуй?

Атобе: откуда вы знаете это мое изречение? Ладно, неважно. На следующей неделе ситуация вокруг Юкимуры значительно ухудшится.

Главный режиссер: а к тому моменту он не переедет в домик для двоих? Ведь тогда против него нельзя будет голосовать.

Атобе: гарантированно нет.

Главный режиссер: хорошо. И против кого вы голосуете?

Атобе: так как против Юкимуры еще рано, два очка отдаю против Фуджи. Причины нет, просто случайный выбор. И одно очко против Ибу, надо пугнуть вшивого интеллигентишку.

Главный режиссер: принято.

Джакал: у меня нет личных причин желать кому-то зла. Все участники проекта очень хорошие люди.

Главный режиссер: да ну?

Джакал: я абсолютно уверен. Амане-сан сегодня сказал одну неприятную вещь насчет стряпни Аказавы-сенсея… Не знаю, повод ли это давать против него одно очко?

Главный режиссер: одно, против Амане. Дальше?

Джакал: но в праве ли я? Он ведь в глубине души очень хороший человек…

Главный режиссер: а кто же тогда двух очков-то заслужил?

Джакал: ну… вообще-то… я ничего не имею против Атобе, но он не привык к такой жизни. Наверняка, он живет в окружении слуг и этим объясняется его отношение к работе.

Главный режиссер: да уж…

Джакал: два очка против Атобе. Надеюсь, он только обрадуется необходимости покинуть Дом…

Аказава: два очка против Атобе.

Главный режиссер: сговорились?

Аказава: а что?

Главный режиссер: а почему отвечаете вопросом на вопрос?

Аказава: а что?

Главный режиссер: ВОН ОТСЮДА!!!

Аказава: ну, у всех бывают нервные срывы…

Главный режиссер *капая валидол*: я вам покажу нервный срыв…

Аказава: и одно очко против Исиды. Дело в том, что он… Кажется, он совсем не против остаться с Юкимурой. Конечно, это Юкимуре решать, но такое поведение меня раздражает.

Главный режиссер: почему?

Аказава: а разве это не очевидно?

Главный режиссер: вы специально?

Аказава: а о чем вы?

Главный режиссер: ТАК, ВОН ОТСЮДА!!! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!!!!

Исида: так сложились обстоятельства, что я голосую против…

Главный режиссер: Атобе?

Исида: а откуда вы знаете?

Главный режиссер: догадался. Как вы все спелись, однако…

Исида: а что, он не заслужил, вы считаете? Не работает, конфликтует со всеми.

Главный режиссер: еще и самомнение завышено.

Исида: значит, вы тоже согласны?

Главный режиссер: хмм…

Исида: и одно очко против Фуджи. Он отделяет себя от коллектива.

Главный режиссер: а коллектив, это вы?

Исида: конечно!

Амане: я завершаю голосование.

Главный режиссер: и слава Богу…

Амане: уверен, что сегодня вылетит Сенгоку. Все поняли, с уличными магами лучше не связываться, без яиц останешься.

Главный режиссер: вот интересно, вы шутки сам придумываете?

Амане: конечно, я родился с этим даром! Даже в колыбеле шутил – как наделаю кучу, как наделаю!!

Главный режиссер: избавьте от подробностей! Значит, голосуете против Сенгоку?

Амане: в яблочко!

Главный режиссер: а одно очко кому?

Амане: еще мне этот Саеки не нравится. Кажется, он что-то замышляет.

Главный режиссер: что ж, голосование закончено. Ожидайте результатов.

Амане: а…

Главный режиссер: Я СКАЗАЛ ЗАКОНЧЕНО!!

Гостиная.

Томока: сейчас мы объявим результаты, и один из вас покинет наше шоу.

Сакуно: может быть, они кого-то удивят или огорчат…

Томока: отнеситесь к этому с пониманием, и не спорьте с решением коллектива.

Сакуно: итак, у нас есть два участника, против которых никто не голосовал. Это Тезука-сан и Джакал.

_Все с удивлением переглядываются. Джакал плачет от радости._

Томока: у шести участников по одному голосу. Это пока просто предупреждение, но стоит задуматься…

Сакуно: Гакуто, Акуцу, Юкимура, Аказава, Исида, Саеки.

Гакуто: кто голосовал против Юкимуры?

Аказава: кто голосовал против меня?

Томока: идем дальше. Участники, против которых по три голоса - Ибу, Мизуки и…

Сакуно: Сенгоку!

Амане: ЧТО?! ОН ЖЕ УБИЙЦА!!!

Ибу: я не удивлен тем, что нашлись те, кому не по вкусу голос правды, и, тем ни менее, я продолжу свои честные высказывания… *сверлит взглядом Атобе*

Томока: и, наконец, трое, набравшие больше всего голосов.

_Все смотрят на Атобе, Амане и Фуджи. Амане нервно вытирает со лба пот, Фуджи вцепился в руку Тезуки._

Томока: на третьем месте, с шестью голосами…

Сакуно: кто бы мог подумать…

Томока: я была удивлена…

Амане: ДА ГОВОРИТЕ УЖЕ!!

_Несколько человек кидаются его успокаивать._

Томока: итак, шесть голосов против Амане Хикару.

Амане: фуф. Пронесло.

Томока: второе и первое место…

Сакуно: девять и двенадцать голосов…

Томока: кто же останется, а кто уйдет?

Сакуно: итак, двенадцать голосов – большинство решило, что уйти должен… Атобе Кейго!

Ибу: УРА! *апплодирует*

_Тезука обнимает Фуджи за плечи._

Томока: НО!

Сакуно: есть еще один фактор.

Томока: независимое решение Главного Режиссера.

Сакуно: и на этой неделе он решил выделить Атобе иммунитет.

Ибу: что? Это не честно!

Томока: этим он показывает, что недоволен вашей политикой голосования по сговору.

Ибу: какой сговор? Где сговор?

Сакуно: таким образом, уйти из проекта должен тот, кто занял второе место.

Томока: очень жаль, но… Фуджи Сюске, вы покидаете Дом.

Фуджи: нет! Я не могу!!

Томока: таковы правила!

Юкимура: простите. Вы не забыли о?..

Томока: о! И действительно забыла. Девичья память.

Тезука *шепотом*: если это так важно, давай я уйду вместо тебя?

Фуджи *шепотом*: ты что, не понимаешь? Зачем мне тогда это дурацкое шоу?

Томока: дело в том, что до голосования Юкимура передал свой персональный иммунитет другому участнику.

Сакуно: и это как раз Фуджи Сюске.

Амане: что? Но как? Я же пострадавший!

Сенгоку: не может быть! Я, конечно, голосовал против тебя, но мог ли я знать?

_Все окружают Амане и начинают утешать, затем ведут его в комнату и помогают собирать вещи. Каждый жмет ему руку и говорит о том, как весело было вместе. _

_Амане вымучивает очередную шутку и под всеобщие аплодисменты покидает Дом._

Гостиная.

Томока: осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Сакуно: поверьте, мы тоже устали. А почему собрались не все?

Джакал: Сенгоку провожает Амане до ворот.

Аказава: Тезуки и Фуджи тоже нет.

Томока: не будем никого ждать. Сейчас вы должны будете познакомиться с новым участником…

Сакуно: которого выбрали независимым зрительским голосованием.

Томока: и наш рабочий день закончится.

Сакуно: итак, знакомьтесь.

Томока: с этого дня с вами будет жить популярный писатель, автор серии любовных романов, ставший бестселлерами.

Сакуно: Ошитари Юуши.

_Заходит Ошитари._

Ибу: опа. Ошитари.

Ошитари: свят-свят-свят! Хоть бы показалось!!

Томока: вы знакомы:

Ошитари: ну, не то, чтобы…

Ибу: знакомы-знакомы. Имеем, так сказать, честь вместе трудиться на ниве литературы.

Ошитари: только я творец, а он, скажем так, санитар…

Ибу: вы посмотрите на него, творец! Припоминаю я ваш опус, годовой давности, «Искушение святой Вероники», так, кажется?

Ошитари: какая хорошая память…

Ибу: «и он страстно сорвал рубище с левой груди Вероники и яростно приник…»

Ошитари: да будет вам! Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон.

Ибу: а этот ваш новый роман, «Крепость невинных дев»? У меня еще не было возможности высказать свое мнение…

Томока: вот и высказывайте, а мы пошли.

Сакуно: на этом наш выпуск закончен, встретимся на следующей неделе.

* * *

Что ожидает нас на следующей неделе? Еще больше интриг, целый заговор и несколько любовных разочарований. Оставайтесь с нами.

_И НИКАКИХ Ошитари/Атобе, ни в коем случае!!!!!_


	5. Неделя вторая Поход за покупками

Я посмотрела овашки!!! Фуджи просто великолепен, и Голдены были прекрасны! Мне даже стало жаль, что я обхожу их стороной в своих фиках... С другой стороны про них и не напишешь ничего особенного, Кономи уже все сделал до нас))) Еще я подумала, что, наверное, не очень люблю Юкимуру, он в каноне слишком непонятный, мечется туда-сюда из крайностей характера... Другое дело - тут, Юкимура, рассказывающий истории про покорение Амазонки меня веселит))))

* * *

Неделя вторая. Поход за покупками.

_После ухода Амане Дом погрузился в уныние. Все начали обдумывать дальнейшую стратегию и возможных врагов. _

Комната-дневник.

Фуджи: вы обязаны рассказать, кто голосовал против меня.

Главный режиссер: и что вы сделаете с этим человеком?

Фуджи: с Тезукой и Коуджиро – ничего. Остальных убью.

Главный режиссер: ну хорошо, уговорили. Это… Юкимура.

Фуджи: и сам же дал мне иммунитет? Нелогично.

Главный режиссер: а он вообще весь такой нелогичный! Только посмотрите на него!!

Фуджи: как говорил один мой хороший знакомый: «НЕ ВЕРЮ!»

Главный режиссер: ОН ваш хороший знакомый?

Фуджи: мне кажется, или вы меня недооцениваете?

Главный режиссер: только не это!!!! Откуда у вас всех привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

Фуджи: у нас, в Канто, все так делают, знаете ли… Ладно, я вообще по делу пришел. Можно мне теперь уже переехать?

Главный режиссер: делайте, что хотите.

Кухня.

Аказава: я вас всех здесь собрал, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие.

_Все напряженно переглядываются._

Аказава: у нас закончились продукты.

Мизуки: а что делают, когда заканчиваются продукты?

Сенгоку: кладут зубы на полку. *вдруг подбегает к столу и лупит по нему кулаком* ДА! Теперь я буду шутить вместо него!! Чтобы тем, кто виноват в его изгнании, стало стыдно!!

Ибу: не забывайте уточнить, при этом, что сами приложили руку к упомянутым событиям.

Сенгоку: я всего лишь придерживался цеховой этики. Он тоже против меня голосовал!

Джакал: не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста.

Аказава: подумайте лучше о том, где взять продукты.

Юкимура: при том, что у нас всего двадцать тысяч йен.

Мизуки *мечтательно*: вот бы они взяли и превратились в еду…

Гакуто: лучше уж в баксы.

Исида: смотрите, в правилах написано, что мы можем распоряжаться всем, что есть в доме.

Ошитари: предлагаешь продать пару кроватей? Дельная идея.

Ибу: чтобы продать что-то ненужное, надо вначале иметь это ненужное…

Саеки: а что у нас в доме самое ненужное?

Все: Атобе?

Саеки: а кроме?

Все: ведущие?

_Появляются Сакуно и Томока._

Томока: аААпчхи! Здравствуйте дорогие участники и телезрители!!

Сакуно: будь здорова.

Томока: мы здесь, чтобы отвезти вас в магазин. Но сначала мы выберем тех, кто поедет.

Ошитари: еще секундочку. Я сделаю один телефонный звонок *достает мобильный*

Томока: мы полагаемся только на случайность.

Сакуно: в этой шляпе *достает шляпу* четырнадцать пуговиц, 11 синих и три красных.

Томока: те, кто достанет красные пуговицы, поедут за продуктами.

Ибу: что за малобюджетный сценарий?

Ошитари: спасибо за ожидание. Тут один мой знакомый выразил желание купить наше варенье за сто пятьдесят тысяч йен.

Томока: ЧТО?!

Ошитари: все по правилам. Мы имеем право распоряжаться всем, что есть в Доме.

Сакуно: да, но…

Юкимура: а он не может купить варенье по частям?

Ошитари: именно об этом я и договорился. Пятьдесят тысяч сейчас хватит?

Все: ух ты!!!

Ошитари: это все мелочи…

Ибу: я бы даже руку вам пожал, если бы не «святая Вероника»

Ошитари: да бросьте, у всех бывают неудачи.

Томока: ладно, тяните пуговицы.

Джакал: подождите! Тут не все.

Томока: ах, да! А где Тезука и Фуджи?

Саеки: целуются в коридоре.

Томока: предлагаю перенести жеребьевку в коридор.

Ибу: это начинает надоедать… куда ни пойдешь – в спальне, на веранде, в саду…

Флэшбэк. Комната-дневник.

Ибу: это начинает надоедать… Куда ни пойдешь, везде они. Недавно вышел в сад, в два часа ночи, заметьте, а они тут как тут, стоят себе под вишней и целуются. Я все понимаю, каждому хочется любви и тепла, тем более в такое сложное время, когда демократы и республиканцы схлестнулись в….

Главный режиссер: опустим подробности.

Ибу: нет, подождите. Я считаю, что программа Барака Обамы не только невыполнима, она еще и ставит под угрозу существование в мире здравого смысла, а с позиций гуманизма и…

Главный режиссер: короче, вы пришли пожаловаться на Фуджи или на устройство Вселенной?

Ибу: если говорить про Вселенную, то у меня есть еще несколько вопросов.

Главный режиссер: к Господу?

Ибу: именно к нему. Начнем с распределения капитала в обществе…

Конец флэшбэка. Гостиная. 

Томока: итак, в магазин поедут Юкимура, Мизуки и Тезука.

Мизуки: прикольно… Никогда не был в магазине…

Фуджи: а… варианты возможны?

Томока: нет.

Фуджи: ну давайте я с кем-то поменяюсь.

Ибу: он, что, развалится там без тебя?

Джакал: не ссорьтесь. Вот мы с Аказавой-сенсеем составили список.

_Передает список Юкимуре. Тот прощается со всем и уходит вместе с Мизуки, Тезукой и Сакуно._

Томока: а со всеми оставшимися, мы…

Ошитари: прошу прощения, но ведь завтра день, когда можно пойти на свидание?

Томока: да.

Ошитари: тогда я хотел бы заранее договорится, чтобы не решать все в последний момент.

Томока: это не запрещено. Кого вы хотите пригласить?

Атобе *про себя*: сейчас я безумно удивлюсь.

Ошитари: Атобе.

Томока: хорошо, если он не против…

Аказава: стоп-стоп-стоп. Мы в Доме на неделю больше. Жди своей очереди!

Все: точно!

Аказава: поэтому я завтра иду на свидание с Юкимурой.

Исида: почему ты?

Ибу: я считаю, что в сложившейся ситуации следует предоставить право пойти на свидание самому умному из нас. То есть мне.

Джакал: не ссорьтесь! Давайте лучше я пойду.

Гакуто: никто не пойдет с Юкимурой на свидание!!!

Фуджи: я пойду на свидание с Тезукой!

Все: ты уже ходил!!

Фуджи: так не с ним же!

Аказава: будете жрать сухую кашу и сырое мясо!

Сенгоку: че за нах?! Это уже шантаж, знаешь ли… Можно и зубы потерять.

Ибу: вы опять угрожаете, молодой человек? Напомнить, чем это в прошлый раз закончилось?

Атобе: еще чуть-чуть и будет драка…

Томока *в рупор*: ТИХО ВСЕ!!! Сейчас мы проведем конкурс, а кто его выиграет, тот и пригласит на свидание кого захочет.

Акуцу: тупо.

Саеки: а кто не хочет на свидание?

Томока: участвуют ВСЕ!

Супермаркет WallMart

Мизуки: ничего себе!! Я и не думал, что картошка такая круглая и грязная…

Юкимура: она растет в земле, знаешь ли.

Мизуки: она еще и в земле растет? Ничего себе!!

Сакуно: вы что, действительно никогда в магазине не были?

Мизуки: как-то не сложилось. Вот думаю сейчас, что зря это…

Сакуно: неужели вы задумались над ведением домашнего хозяйства?

Мизуки: хозяйства?

Тезука *отводя в сторону Юкимуру*: послушайте, я хотел поблагодарить вас за иммунитет, но все-таки не стоило…

Юкимура: поверьте, стоило. Как только вы окажетесь вне проекта, романтика очень быстро уступит место разуму и обязанностям. Радуйтесь тому, что у вас есть.

Тезука: а что я вам должен?

Юкимура: посмотрим… Если на этих выходных я покину проект, то ничего.

Тезука: сомневаюсь…

Юкимура: и я пока сомневаюсь.

_Внезапно Мизуки, который, вместе с Сакуно, идет чуть впереди, останавливается._

Сакуно: что случилось?

Мизуки: Юта? Ты что тут делаешь?!

Сад Дома.

_Все участники проекта лежат одной общей матерящейся кучей._

Томока: да, может быть, бег в мешках вокруг деревьев, не такая уж и хорошая идея…

Аказава: да, также как и бег задом наперед и косолапая ходьба! И снова у нас нет победителя!!

Ошитари: а, может, проведем викторину?

Джакал: только чтобы вопросы полегче, хорошо?

Супермаркет WallMart

Юта: я жду объяснений! По крайней мере, пустите меня к нему!!

Мизуки *из-за спин Тезуки и Юкимуры*: не пускайте! Это против правил!!

Сакуно: это действительно против правил. С участниками проекта запрещено разговаривать…

Юта: какого проекта?

Мизуки: «Последний герой»! Я участвую в супершоу «Последний герой» и сегодня улетаю на Мадагаскар!!

Сакуно: да? А разве наше шоу называется не «Дом-2. Найди свою любовь»?

Юта: спасибо девушка. ЧТО?! КАКУЮ ЕЩЕ ЛЮБОВЬ?!!!

Мизуки: так, мы уже все купили? ТОГДА СМАТЫВАЕМСЯ СКОРЕЕ!!

Сад Дома.

Ибу: похоже, вы настроены оптимистично, причем без всяких на то оснований.

Ошитари: это был честный бой и вам не в чем меня упрекнуть.

Томока: итак, в финал нашего конкурса выходят Ибу-сан, у которого 36 очков, и Ошитари-сан, у которого 35 с половиной.

Сенгоку: эй, вы не посчитали те, что на нем.

Саеки: вечер памяти Амане можно считать открытым…

Томока: следующий вопрос *сверяется с бумажкой* советский малый плавающий танк.

Ибу: Т-37А. Легкотня.

Томока: 37 очков против 35 с половиной. Классика тамильской и малаяламской литературы в области…

Ошитари: Бески и Ханкследен.

Томока: 36 с половиной.

Саеки: а, может, закончим уже? Полтора часа играем…

_В ворота вваливаются Сакуно, Тезука, Юкимура и Мизуки._

Томока: а вот и вы.

Саеки: они как бы намекают, что пора закругляться.

Томока: хорошо, последний вопрос, оценивается в 20 очков.

Фуджи: а что происходит?

Томока: какой стране принадлежит штат Сикким?

Ибу: Китай.

Ошитари *одновременно с ним*: Индия.

Томока: и правильный ответ… в 2003 году Китай признал Сикким индийским. Выиграл Ошитари-сан.

Аказава *радостно*: что, не обломилось?

Ибу: на вашем месте, я бы применил эту фразу по отношению к себе, для начала.

Томока: а тот, кто выиграл, и будет убирать в саду, после всех наших конкурсов.

Ошитари: не наших, а ваших…

Ибу: и запомни, писателишка, ты не умнее, у тебя просто реакция лучше!

Фуджи: ТЕ-ЗУ-КА! Я так скучал!!

Сад Дома.

_Ошитари со скрипом собирает мусор. На веранду выходит Гакуто и, став на руки, начинает прыгать по периллам. Ошитари это отвлекает, и он останавливается, наблюдая за акробатом._

Гакуто *приземляясь на землю*: че такое?

Ошитари: да ничего… Просто классно выходит.

Гакуто: да это я просто разминаюсь. У нас в цирке еще лучше могут.

Ошитари: сложно поверить…

Гакуто: а можно спросить?

Ошитари: конечно. Я не кусаюсь.

Гакуто: а с кем останется Вероника, после того, как сбежит из крепости маршала Прада?

Ошитари: ты что, читал мои книги?

Гакуто: ага. Они офигенные! Самая крутая, это «Святая Вероника и призрак одноногого карлика». Там так жутко в конце!!

Ошитари *смутившись*: ну, мне тоже нравится. Особенно, когда призрак выходит из стены, а Вероника в этот момент в объятиях кардинала…

Гостиная.

Томока: на сегодня мы заканчиваем нашу трансляцию.

Сакуно: уже в среду вас ожидает новый конкурс и волнующее свидание.

Томока: оставайтесь с нами!

* * *

Вот и не смогла я потянуть интригу, уже стало известно, кто пойдет на свидание))) Вообще-то я люблю Ошитари/Мукахи, но пока Атобе использует Ошитари в своих целях. Посмотрим, как долго это продлится...


	6. Неделя вторая Свидание и конкурс

Пишу, значит, и думаю, "Ага, Тезука у тебя ООС..." А потом думаю - "НЕТ! Они все ООС" )))

* * *

Неделя вторая. Свидание и конкурс.

_Этот день будет очень длинным, поэтому транслируется в два приема. _

Сад Дома:

Томока: и я снова рада вас приветствовать, дорогие участники!!

Саеки: ой, не кричи так, пожалуйста!!

Томока: что это с ним? А ведь был тааааким милым!!!!

Джакал: мы уже второй день бухаем на деньги, которые пробил Ошитари… Чего ж вы хотите?

Томока: блин, и этот тоже… Мрачный и небритый… Надо бы забанить алкоголь в Доме.

_В сад выходит Ошитари, в наглаженном костюме, чисто выбритый и с рекламной улыбкой._

Сакуно: я не верю своим глазам…

Томока *подает Ошитари букет цветов*: вот, все как вы и просили. Теперь пригласите Атобе на свидание, а всем остальным мы объясним правила следующего конкурса.

Аказава: если на следующей неделе я не пойду с Юкимурой на свидание, то я прекращу готовить.

Комната-дневник.

_Под дверью целуются Фуджи и Тезука. Внутри уже второй час сидит Ибу. _

Ибу: …мешают Вселенной гармонично развиваться. Хотелось бы также отметить, что такие личности мешают образованию внутриобщественных связей.

Главный Режиссер: ммм…

Ибу: вы меня слушаете, вообще? И Аказава и Атобе должны уйти как можно скорее, потому что первый угрожает миру и спокойствия, а второй…

Главный Режиссер: вы уже говорили.

Ибу: у меня такое чувство, что вы половину пропускаете мимо ушей. Что я говорил про бритву Оккама?

Главный Режиссер: ВСЕ!!! ВЫ меня достали!!! Вам разрешается приходить сюда только раз в неделю!!

Ибу: а конституционное право каждого человека на…

Главный Режиссер: ВОН!!!!!

_Ибу выскакивает из комнаты и чуть не сбивает дверью Фуджи и Тезуку._

Фуджи: о, Тезука, ты закрыл меня собой! Я так счастлив!!

Тезука: ну, вообще-то…

Ибу: я прошу прощения, что задел вас, обстоятельства сложились так, что… Ну вот, вы снова меня не слушаете! Ну почему вы все время так себя ведете? И не стыдно? Ну и молодежь нынче пошла…

Тезука *с трудом отрывая от себя Фуджи*: кажется, мы одного возраста.

Ибу: а казались таким интеллигентным молодым человеком! И еще учитель…

Сад Дома:

_Ошитари дарит Атобе букет и приглашает его на свидание. Все остальные завистливо наблюдают за ними._

Аказава: я и Юкимура…

Исида: я и Юкимура…

Джакал: Юкимура выберет меня…

Гакуто: блин, а я хотел поговорить с Ошитари-саном про «святую Веронику»…

Сенгоку: они точно сговорятся!

Мизуки: есть хочется…

Акуцу: …

Томока: а проведут свидание наши счастливчики на концерте «Ритмы танго»

Атобе: о… давно мечтал купить себе какой-нибудь симфонический оркестр…

Ошитари *под нос*: черт, у меня аллергия на все эти танцевальные ритмы *громко, с натянутой улыбкой* мы отлично проведем время!

Томока: хорошо, пожелаем удачи Атобе-сану и Ошитари-сану!

Все *уныло*: удачи…

_Атобе с Ошитари уходят. Из Дома выходят Ибу, Тезука и Фуджи._

Ибу: ну как, что у нас плохого?

Сенгоку *с готовностью*: эти двое уже ушли и теперь точно договорятся.

Юкимура: почему у меня такое плохое предчувствие?

Томока: сегодняшний конкурс будет называться «Гостеприимные хозяева»

Сенгоку: и мне уже заранее не нравится…

Сакуно: мы вас, как всегда разделим на группы по три человека, и каждой группе придет один гость.

Томока: кто это будет, мы определим путем жеребьевки.

Сакуно: в течение двух часов вам нужно будет накормить и развлечь гостя.

Сенгоку: позвольте, у нас самих еды не хватает!

Томока: для этих целей каждой тройке будет выдано семь тысяч йен, и вы сможете заказать еду по телефону.

Мизуки: и что на эти деньги можно заказать?

Томока: вот это вам и придется решить. Главный Режиссер разделил вас на следующие команды…

Сакуно: и не забывайте, взаимодействовать запрещается!

Томока: не перебивай меня!

Сакуно: извини, Томо-чан!

Томока: то-то же. Итак, команды - Фуджи, Тезука и Мизуки

Фуджи: почему я с ним?!!

Тезука: но мы вместе, по крайней мере.

Фуджи: да, но этот чокнутый дизайнер!..

Мизуки: ах ты!..

Тезука: он извиняется *прячет Фуджи за спину* он очень сожалеет.

Фуджи: ничего я не…

Томока: придется работать, как команда, если хотите, чтобы на следующей неделе вам было что кушать.

Сакуно: и следующая команда, это Аказава, Ибу и Юкимура.

Ибу и Аказава: йес!! *смотрят друг на друга* чтоб ты сдох!!

Юкимура: МОЛЧАТЬ!

Джакал: не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста…

Томока: Сенгоку, Саеки и Акуцу.

Сенгоку: ну и повезло же мне с командой…

Саеки: если вы думаете, что мне очень приятно…

Акуцу: мазафака…

Тезука: Акуцу!

Акуцу: нет, ну ты только посмотри на их лица!

Сакуно: и последняя команда - Джакал, Гакуто, Исида

Джакал: мне очень приятно! Как замечательно, что мы в одной команде!

Исида: да что уж там, это нам с тобой повезло, Джакал.

Гакуто: ага, и ни холодильника, ни бубнелки, ни этого унылчана! Жалко, только, что Ошитари-сан не с нами...

Сенгоку: а ты, случайно, не влюбился? Только о нем и говоришь…

Гакуто: НЕТ КОНЕЧНО!! И вообще, не лезь ни в свое дело, фокусник!

Сенгоку: я уличный маг, а это, как говорят у нас в Осаке, две большие разницы!

Томока: ладно, хватит препираться, у вас всего два часа до прихода гостей. Но сначала нужно решить, кто к кому придет. Тяните жребий.

Концерт-холл «Роза ветров» 

Атобе: неплохой зал, почти как у меня, в загородном доме…

Ошитари: ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу танго и все такое прочее.

Атобе: потерпишь. Путь все думают, что ты ради огромной любви пошел на это.

Ошитари: честно? Ради огромной любви никогда не пошел бы!

Атобе: ты еще помнишь, что камеры вокруг?

Ошитари: ерунда, вырежут. Не прямой же эфир.

Атобе: и то правда. Ой, смотри, какое знакомое лицо у дирижера.

Ошитари: так это же Санада, ты его в прошлом году уволил.

Атобе: да? И почему?

Ошитари: кажется, тебе не понравилась его прическа.

Атобе: не припоминаю… Да и прическа вроде ничего, надо к нему будет потом подойти.

Ошитари: я ты еще помнишь, зачем мы сюда пришли?

Атобе: музыку послушать?

Ошитари: о делах поговорить!

Атобе: ну ты и трудоголик!

Ошитари: ты сам меня во все это втянул!

Атобе: а то сидел бы сейчас дома и писал всякий бред.

Ошитари: некоторым нравится…

Атобе: короче, сейчас уже концерт начнется. План такой – в субботу, накануне голосования, переселяемся в домик для двоих. Это всех собьет и заставит голосовать против Юкимуры.

Ошитари: и что, думаешь, реально они против него проголосуют?

Атобе: уж я постараюсь…

Сад Дома: 

Томока: итак, все наши команды вытянули по одному номеру.

Сакуно: каждый номер соответствует определенному человеку.

Томока: никто из них пока не знает, кто это будет, но вам, дорогие телезрители, мы расскажем.

Сакуно: начнем с номера один, он достался третьей команде – Сенгоку, Саеки и Акуцу. Это гениальный певец, мировая звезда, ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ЭЧИЗЕН РЁМА-САМА!!

Томока: кажется, он тебе и самой нравится, а, Сакуно-чан?

Сакуно: я так мечтала об этой встрече! У меня вся комната в его плакатах!!

Томока: хмм... кажется, мне нужно учиться у нее, как использовать служебное положение в своих целях...

Сакуно: Рёма-сама должен быть только моим! Я его увижу и отдам письмо, в котором написала, как люблю его, как мы поженимся, как будем жить вместе, сколько у нас будет детей и... *полностью выпадает из реальности*

Томока: а пока Сакуно находится в своем выдуманном мире, я продолжаю. Тут у нас несколько неожиданный результат. Команде номер один достался модный фотограф Фуджи Юта. Как вы помните, он не только брат Фуджи Сюске, который как раз и находится в первой команде. Братья еще и конкуренты, если можно так сказать. Несмотря на то, что Юта фотографирует только для модных журналов, и Сюске серьезный фотокорреспондент, их очень часто сравнивают. В своих интервью они нередко критикуют друг друга, поэтому встреча обещает быть интересной. Сакуно, ты не расскажешь, как Юта-сан попал к нам?

Сакуно: а... Рёма-сама...

Томока: ладно, не будем ее трогать. История, в общем, необычная. Юта-сан сам к нам пришел и сказал, что очень хочет попасть на шоу, хотя бы на пару часиков. Мы также добавили его в список претендентов на вселение, поэтому от ваших голосов будет зависеть, вернется он в Дом или покинет его навсегда. Ну ладно, хватит о нем. Наш следующий гость, Сакуно, ты слышишь меня? *со всей силы бьет Сакуно по голове папкой*

Сакуно: ой! Что случилось, Томо-чан?

Томока: у нас шоу или где?! Читай свои слова!!

Сакуно: мне казалось, что я попала в рай и Рёма-сама… оооо, Рёма-сама!!

Томока: кажется, толку от нее не будет. Ладно, закончу сама. Второй команде придется принимать у себя программиста и компьютерного художника, автора таких популярных интернет-игр, как «Feed my Dog» и «Аlone against coach», Тачибану Киппея. И, наконец, четвертый гость, сейю Ицуки Марехико-сан. Фуф, и почему я должна отдуваться одна?

Гостиная:

_Фуджи__ и Мизуки __оккупировали телефон и пытаются что-то заказать. Юкимура мрачно ждет своей очереди, Ибу и Аказава ругаются._

Фуджи: … и еще два литра апельсинового сока…

Мизуки: я не верю - ни устриц, ни икры, ни «Вдовы Клико»… какой позор!

Фуджи: …самое главное спирт, его побольше. Ну и лимончик, колбаску, шпроты и все в таком вот роде…

Мизуки: блин, ты что хочешь нашего гостя споить?

Фуджи: точно. Тогда он будет в хорошем настроении и за нас проголосует.

Мизуки: а если это кто-то нормальный? Тебе его не жалко?

Фуджи: жалость не для нас!

Юкимура: вы уже закончили?

Фуджи и Мизуки: НЕТ!

Кухня:

_Пользуясь отсутствием Аказавы, четвертая команда оккупировала плиту._

Джакал: сделаем блинчиков, вы не против?!

Исида: конечно, нет. Ты делай побольше, чтобы всех угостить.

Гакуто: ага, блинчики это круто! И варенье еще осталось!!

Джакал: а вообще, это была отличная идея, насчет того, чтобы его продать.

Гакуто: ага, Ошитари-сан, он такой…

Спальня №1 

_Сенгоку и Саеки что-то пишут на листе бумаги, вырывая ручку друг у друга. Акуцу лежит на кровати и курит._

Сенгоку: …нет, он не будет голосовать против Ошитари, говорю тебе!

Саеки: я тоже что-то такое заметил.

Сенгоку: зато тут мы сможем сколотить коалицию против Атобе…

Саеки: тссс… я уверен, что Режиссер ему помогает. Надо найти место, где мы сможем общаться без камер.

Сенгоку: о, Господи, наконец-то интриги и заговоры, как я долго этого ждал!

Саеки: а я так рассчитывал на Сюске, но он совсем не в настроении интриговать… Вот выгонят его, тогда пожалеет…

Сенгоку: ну, пока он пригодится, если будет голосовать так, как мы скажем.

Саеки: это я беру на себя *внимательно смотрит на листок* значит расстановка сил пока такая? Ну что ж, тогда этому парню крупно не повезло…

Комната-дневник:

Тезука: все время происходит что-то странное. Вначале я решил голосовать против Фуджи, но после того, что сказал Юкимура-сан, уже ничего не понимаю… Если мы уйдем из проекта, то все изменится…

Главный Режиссер: ну так не уходите.

Тезука: но у меня такое чувство, будто все вокруг смеются над нами. Это нормально, что мне хочется его поцеловать, но все эти камеры и люди вокруг…

Главный Режиссер: ну так уходите.

Тезука: я много думал над этим. Мы живем в разных городах, и профессии у нас абсолютно разные. Я все время думаю о своих учениках, а Фуджи целые дни проводит на работу. Если мы прекратим видится…

Главный Режиссер: ну так не уходите.

Тезука: но я не привык к такой открытости. И надо мной висит необходимость принять серьезное решение и сделать следующий шаг…

Главный Режиссер *довольно*: о, рейтинг, рейтинг…

Тезука: я должен называть его по имени. Но как же сложно решиться на такое…

Главный Режиссер: тааак, ничего умного я больше не услышу. Кажется надо еще кое-кому запретить сюда приходить чаще одного раза в неделю.

Сад Дома: 

Томока: еще полчаса, и прибудут гости…

Сакуно: оооо… Рёма-сама…

Томока: и мне придется работать за двоих. Пойду, серьезно поговорю с Главным Режиссером, насчет того, чтобы он поднял мне зарплату…

* * *

ну вот, вторую половину, в которой Фуджи и Мизуки встретятся с Ютой, Акуцу подерется с Рёмой, вместо Тачибаны в гости прийдет Некто, а Ицуки всех достанет, я выложу позже)))) но так скоро, как только смогу, обещаю!


	7. Неделя вторая Звездные гости

Неделя вторая. Звездные гости.

_Как вы помните, мы прервали предыдущий выпуск на самом интересном месте. Забудьте об интригах, которые плетутся в концерт-холле «Роза ветров». В Доме все проще и веселее!_

Сад Дома:

Томока: а пока до прихода гостей осталось еще пятнадцать минут и Главный Режиссер считает деньги…

Сакуно: еще немного и я его увижу…

Томока: …а кое-что осталось без изменений, мы представим вам четырех претендентов на то, чтобы стать жителями Дома уже в это Воскресенье.

Сакуно: и среди них нет никого интересного…

Томока: ты что, вообще в административный отпуск захотела? Конечно, они все интересные. С первым из них вы познакомитесь уже скоро, это один из звездных гостей, модный фотограф Фуджи Юта-кун.

Сакуно: а почему «кун»?

Томока: ну, знаешь, я его не видела, но представляю себе таким миленьким мальчиком-зайчиком. Он же младший братик Фуджи Сюске-сана…

Сакуно: да… вот это называется богатое воображение…

Томока: но ты же видела его в магазине? Расскажи скорее, какой он? Во что был одет?

Сакуно: э… Знаешь, Томо-чан, я думаю ты будешь удивлена…

Томока: ничего ты не понимаешь, если человек вращается в индустрии моды, то и должен выглядеть соответствующе… Взять хотя бы Мизуки-сана, я страшно хочу такую кофточку, как у него. Словом, голосуйте за Юту-куна и не прогадаете!

Сакуно: а мне больше нравится следующий претендент, который описал себя как «рядовой студент, мечтающий прославится», Кисаразу Рё-тян.

Томока: с какой радости «тян»?

Сакуно: а ты глянь на его фотографию.

Томока: о БОЖЕ, их ДВОЕ! То есть, ОМГ, итс э трэп!

Сакуно: чего?

Томока: ты что вообще от жизни отстала? Это же транс самый натуральный! В платье!!

Сакуно: а я думала это девочка.

Томока: ну здравствуй мама, я не лох. У нас на проекте, по идее, одни МУЖИКИ!

Сакуно: и это не честно, скажу я тебе! Вот если бы я могла участвовать, и на проект пришел бы Рёма-сама, вот тогда бы я… О… Рёма-сама…

Томока: у нее одно на уме… Ладно, следующие два участника написали нам почти одно и то же: «я хочу участвовать в проекте, чтобы собрать как можно больше информации и выиграть». Невероятно, но они друг друга никогда в жизни не видели. Наверное… Первый из них, это обычный менеджер по туризму, который каждый день продает людям сотни путевок в галимые отели втридорога. То есть, я хотела сказать, обеспечивает наш с вами активный отдых. Голосуйте, если хотите видеть в проекте Таичи Дана.

Сакуно: и второй участник… а что такое «биоинженерия», а, Томо-чан?

Томока: ну… типа, доктор он…

Сакуно: отлично, доктор нам очень нужен. Голосуйте, если хотите, чтобы на проект пришел доктор Садахару Инуи-сан.

Томока: что-то мне не нравится его улыбка. И эта приписка «я хочу найти идеальную любовь, пусть даже при помощи метода Франкенштейна…»

Концерт-холл «Роза ветров»

Атобе: почему у тебя лицо такое кислое? Отличное ведь танго…

Ошитари: это? Или то, что было до него? Или третье от конца? И чем они отличались друг от друга?

Атобе: ты неандерталец, без тяги к прекрасному!

Ошитари: точно. И я хочу жрать!

Атобе: фи, не используй этот жаргон в моем прекрасном присутствии.

Ошитари: пойди лучше с дирижером поговори, у него, может, нежнее душа. *про себя* а может он тебя вспомнит и выматерит…

Сад Дома.

_Все жители столпились перед входом и пожирают глазами ворота. Акуцу курит, Гакуто потихоньку тырит блинчики с тарелки в руках Джакала. Фуджи задумчиво изучает на свет бутылку водки._

Тезука: а может напоить нашего гостя это плохая идея? А вдруг он не пьет?

Фуджи: все пьют!

Томока: итак, настал момент Икс! Приглашаем нашего первого гостя, это модный фотограф, Фуджи Юта-кун.

_Юта врывается во двор в помятой рубашке и грязных джинсах и сразу начинает оглядываться._

Юта: ГДЕ ОН?!!

Фуджи: Юта?

Мизуки: все, мне конец…

Томока: это и есть модный фотограф?! Почему он так отвратительно одет? Я даже не уверена, что мы можем показать его по телевизору…

_Камера показывает Юту крупным планом, делая упор на расстегнутую ширинку._

Главный Режиссер *потирая руки*: так, рейтинг, рейтинг…

Фуджи *махая бутылкой*: ну же, иди к своему братику!!

Тезука: это твой брат?

Фуджи: ага, мы друг друга просто обожаем, с самого детства.

Тезука: и ты его собираешься спаивать?

Фуджи: конечно нет, ты что сдурел?

Томока: не задерживайте всех остальных, забирайте своего гостя.

Тезука: пойдемте за дом, в беседку.

_Юта, Фуджи и Тезука уходят, при этом Юта наконец находит в толпе Мизуки, который притворяется ветошью, и тащит его за собой._

Томока: и второй гость… О, поверьте мне, шикарный мужчина, не смотря на то, что программист… Тачибана Киппей.

_Ворота открываются, пропуская женщину с ребенком на руках._

Гакуто: и кто из них?

Сакуно: это и есть то, о чем ты говорила, Томо-чан? Настоящий трансвестит?

Женщина с ребенком: тебе что, сиськи показать?

Сакуно: э… нет… пожалуйста, не надо… *краснеет*

Женщина с ребенком: мой брат не смог прийти. Поэтому я его заменяю. Меня, кстати, зовут Энн, поэтому прекратите писать в титрах «женщина с ребенком»!

Томока: а разве это не против правил?

Юкимура: нет, что вы, весьма интересно. Какой у вас прелестный малыш!

Энн: и не говорите! А как он классно за пальцы кусает…

_Юкимура, Ибу, Аказава и Энн уходят в дом._

Сакуно: а сейчас… а сейчас… а сейчас…

Томока: ну, это надолго. Знакомьтесь, третий гость, мировая знаменитость, Эчизен Рёма.

Сакуно: оооо… Рёма-сама…

_Ворота открываются, и во двор заходит Рёма в сценическом костюме, изображающем этакого шевалье эпохи мушкетеров._

Сакуно: он прекрасен…

Томока: да, эти лосины его неплохо обтягивают. А, кстати, где Сенгоку и Саеки?

Рёма: железный Акуцу?

Акуцу: сладенький Рёмчик?

Рёма: как удачно, я давно хотел выяснить кто из нас круче.

Акуцу: а не испугаешься?

Рёма: мада мада дане.

Сакуно: о, это его «мада мада дане», я наконец-то услышала его вживую…

_Акуцу и Рёма заходят в дом._

Джакал: может быть, стоит позвать Тезуку?

Исида: наверное, пока не стоит.

Томока: и, наконец, последний гость. Это мой любимый сейю, Ицуки Марехико-сан.

Сакуно: да, он ведь озвучивает Саске в новом сезоне Наруто!

Томока: а я больше люблю его за роль Супер-Интеллектуального-Говорящего-Холлоу в новых филлерах Блича.

Сакуно: а что, там опять начались филлеры?

Томока: да, после того, как атланты похитили Орихиме… Ну ладно, не будем о грустном. Встречайте последнего гостя!

Ицуки: а где все? Я думал у вас тут больше народа. А почему вы так странно стоите? А вы почему держите в руках пустую тарелку?

Джакал: пустую?! ГАКУТО!!

Беседка

_На крыше сидит Мизуки, Юта его пытается оттуда достать, Сюске помогает советами, а Тезука глушит водку._

Фуджи: а ты попробуй стать на стол.

Юта: так ведь он посредине.

Фуджи: а ты стучи по крыше, пока он не свалится.

Тезука: а может поговорим серьезно, как взрослые люди? *никто не обращает на него внимания и он опрокидывает еще один стакан*

Мизуки: я вообще не слезу без своего адвоката!

Юта: сейчас я тебе такого адвоката устрою! И понятых с присяжными заседателями!!

Фуджи: а давай я тебя подсажу.

Юта: не лезь под руку!

Фуджи: ты как с братом разговариваешь!

Юта: а ты мне не брат!

_Фуджи берет со стола бутылку, размахивается ею, потом передумывает и пьет с горла._

Спальня №1

_Энн и Юкимура сидят на кровати, Ибу и Аказава ползают на карачках по полу, развлекая дитя._

Энн: … и тогда я ушла от него в третий раз. И что ты думаешь?

Юкимура: неужели он вернулся?

Энн: да, как раз когда мы уже собирались расписаться. Акира очень хороший парень, на него всегда можно положиться, но он немного бесхребетный. Я ему сказала, или ты будешь сражаться за меня, или я…

Ибу: ты недостаточно проворно бегаешь.

Аказава: от инвалида слышу.

Ибу: ты еще поплатишься за это. И не лазь под кроватью Юкимуры.

Аказава: я не лажу.

Ибу: ты лазишь, я же вижу, что твоя левая нога приблизилась к нему на пять сантиметров.

Спальня №2

_Испугавшись, что их застукают за интригами Саеки и Сенгоку решили вылезти в окно. Сенгоку лез первым и застрял. Не обращая на них никакого внимания, Акуцу и Рёма продолжают понтоваться._

Саеки: может тебя снаружи подтолкнуть?

Сенгоку *приглушенно*: лучше внутрь тяни.

Саеки: я пытаюсь. Эй, вы, помогли бы!

Рёма: нам не до вас. Итак, ты признаешь, что украл мою песню?

Акуцу: этот чертов композитор сам мне ее предложил! Она же не для твоего репертуара.

Рёма: докажи!

Акуцу: что бы ты делал с песней «Загляни в озеро крови»?

Рёма: она называлась «Загляни в озеро слез»!

Акуцу: нет!

Рёма: да!

_Готовятся прыгнуть друг на друга. В этот момент дверь открывается и в комнату заглядывает Сакуно._

Сакуно: Рёма-сама, можно вас на пару секунд?

Саеки: о, ведущая! Слушай, красавица, у нас тут небольшая проблема.

Сакуно: красавица?

Саеки: ну конечно, ты прекрасный эдельвейс среди скромных подснежничков, но, слушай, не могла бы ты по-быстрому смотаться и позвать сюда Тезуку?

Сенгоку *приглушенно*: Тезуку?

Саеки: конечно. Он укротит Акуцу и тот тебя вытащит.

Сакуно: значит, я красавица? О, Рёма-сама, ТЫ БУДЕШЬ МОИМ!

_Хватает Рёму за руку и вытаскивает из комнаты._

Саеки: кажется, на то, что она побежала за Тезукой, надежды мало?

Кухня.

_Гакуто смотрит в окно, Исида ест, Джакал пытается разговаривать с Ицуки._

Ицуки: а почему варенья так много? А почему кухня такая маленькая? А почему вы со мной не разговариваете? А почему этот мальчик все время смотрит в окно?

Джакал: еще немного и я чокнусь! Гак-кун, покажи нам пару трюков, а?

Гакуто: я не могу, я выглядываю Ошитари-сана, он должен сейчас вернуться…

Ицуки: а кто это такой? А почему вы его ждете? А почему вы мне не отвечаете?

Исида *с набитым ртом*: а еще вопросы будут?

Ицуки: почему вы разговариваете с набитым ртом? Почему вы доедаете последний блинчик? Почему у вас такое недовольное лицо?

Исида *прожевывая*: а сейчас будем танцевать русский народный танец «капуста с яблоками».

Гакуто, Джакал, Ицуки: почему?

Исида: по кочану!

Концерт-холл «Роза ветров»

Ошитари: аллилуйа! Это наконец закончилось!

Атобе: да ты вообще все время пялился в свой ноутбук!

Ошитари: зато у меня появилась идея нового романа.

Атобе: не говори об этом, иначе меня стошнит.

Ошитари: а что там дирижер?

Атобе: милейший человек. Надо будет поговорить с Главным Режиссером и устроить его в проект.

Студия проекта «Дом 2»

Главный Режиссер *икая*: и откуда это у меня такое плохое предчувствие?

Гостиная.

_В углу в обнимку лежат мертвецки пьяные Тезука и Фуджи. Мизуки все еще на крыше, Сенгоку все еще в окне._

Томока: наконец-то гости уехали. *нестройный хор голосов ее поддерживает* и самое время посмотреть какие оценки они нам выставили.

_Засовывает диск в двд-проигрыватель. На экране – внутренности лимузина, крупным планом лицо Юты._

Юта: я еще вернусь! Ты от меня не сбежишь!! А? Что? Какие оценки? *слушает чье-то объяснение* А, это. Ну, меня, в общем, все устроило, так что пять. Да, я уверен. Слушайте, не раздражайте меня!

Томока: и это значит, что первая команда внесла в бюджет двадцать тысяч йен.

_Нестройные аплодисменты, Томока включает следующий сюжет._

Энн: мы просто отлично посидели! Давно ни с кем не говорила по душам!! Вы все такие лапочки, обязательно приеду к вам еще раз! Оцениваю вашу команду на пятерочку!

Томока: и еще одна сумма в двадцать тысяч йен прибавляется к недельному бюджету.

Юкимура: еще минуточку, мы не потратили и те семь тысяч, которые нам дали заранее.

Томока: благоразумно.

Юкимура: у нас просто физической возможности не было что-либо заказать.

Томока: итого, общий бюджет Дома уже сорок семь тысяч. Недурно.

_Включает следующий сюжет._

Рёма: мада мада дане! Единица! *слушает чей-то вопрос* Объяснить? А я уже все сказал.

_Тишина. _

Саеки: ну… вообще-то мы тоже ничего не заказали…

Томока: итого, ваша команда приносит в бюджет Дома восемь тысяч. *под нос* Так вот ты где, Сакуно…

_Включает последний сюжет._

Ицуки: а почему говорить нужно в камеру? А почему я должен ставить оценки? А почему мне не дали дотанцевать?

Томока: ну, тут еще долго *включает ускоренную перемотку*

Ицуки: почему эта лампочка мигает?

Томока: ладно, скажу своими словами. Ицуки-сан поставил вам четыре балла. Если кто-то хочет посмотреть всю пленку, чтобы понять почему…

Исида: нет, спасибо, мы и так довольны.

Томока: итак, бюджет Дома на следующую неделю составляет шестьдесят тысяч йен. И уже послезавтра нас ожидает волнующее голосование. Оставайтесь с нами!


	8. Неделя вторая Уличная магия

_прошу прощения за двухнедельный перерыв, но причины действительно были( и я страшно благодарна Milisante, за поддержку и я ее чудесный фик, который она написала для меня. _

* * *

Неделя вторая. Голосование

Томока: вы не представляете, но это произошло!

Сакуно: о чем ты?

Томока: для чего существует наш проект?

Сакуно: ну… чтобы я и Рёма-сама могли встретиться?

Томока: нет, конечно! Что это за мода использовать служебное положение в личных целях!

Сакуно: я совсем даже и не использую. Это судьба!

Томока: ладно, подумай еще.

Сакуно: чтобы Главный Режиссер греб бабло за смс-голосования?

Томока: МОЛЧИ! *оператору* вырежьте это.

Сакуно: ну тогда я ничего не буду говорить.

Томока: а я сама скажу – главная цель проекта, помочь двум любящим сердцам найти друг друга. И вот, не прошло и двух недель…

Сакуно: прошло…

Томока: как у нас уже сформировалась замечательная пара!

_Камера показывает Ошитари, вдохновенно обрывающего хризантему._

Ошитари: любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует, к сердцу прижмет, к черту пошлет… тьфу, тут же лепестков дофига… *поднимает глаза* а, это вы… снимайте-снимайте, я расскажу вам, как светлый луч любви коснулся моего огрубевшего сердца и в нем разгорелся огонь настоящей страсти *про себя* так, это надо не забыть, в «Веронику» вставлю.

_Камера показывает Атобе, в кресле, с сигарой. Видимо, рассуждает он уже достаточно долго. Сзади на стене, аккуратным подчерком Ибу написано «Заводы – рабочим, землю - крестьянам»_

Атобе: …может сказать, что любовь с первого взгляда это ерунда, но по настоящему достойные люди всегда найдут друг друга. Как вы понимаете, он единственно возможный вариант из всех присутствующих. Конечно некоторое бескультурье, в плане классической музыки, и эти его графоманические наклонности…

Томока: сразу после голосования эта пара вселяется в домик для двоих. Напомним, что уже на этой неделе голосовать против них нельзя.

Сакуно: но это не единственное, из случившегося.

Томока: да, мы с вами уже почти две недели, и за это время пережили множество событий.

Результаты голосования и уход комика Амане заставил многих пересмотреть свое отношение к Дому.

_Кухня. Джакал моет почуду._

Мизуки: помочь?

Джакал: О_О

Томока: и, конечно, не обошлось без многочисленных любовных историй, тайных и явных.

_Гостиная. _

Сенгоку: …и ты ходишь везде за ним по пятам. Достаточно, или продолжить?

Гакуто: меня просто прут его книги! И все! А ты, фокусник, просто ПРИДУРОК!!

Сенгоку: не фокусник, а уличный маг!

_Спальня№1_

Фуджи: я прав, и я знаю, что я прав! И не думай переубедить меня!!

Тезука: как, если ты меня даже не слушаешь? Твой брат взрослый человек…

Фуджи: взрослый?! Да он просто заблудившийся ребенок, которому нужно рассказать, где хорошо, а где плохо.

Тезука: если кто и ведет себя, как ребенок…

Фуджи: почему ты не хочешь меня понять?!

_Пытается его поцеловать, но Тезука отстраняется и выходит из комнаты._

_Спальня№2_

Аказава: ты меня достал, урод! Почему ты вечно крутишься вокруг моего Юкимуры?!

Ибу: а может быть прямо сейчас пойти и спросить, что он думает по этому поводу? Сомневаюсь, что хоть кого-то в здравом рассудке может устраивать ваше поведение.

Аказава: ты… ты…

Ибу: и почему «ты»? Мы с вами на брудершафт не пили, и мне тяжело даже представить себе вероятность такой возможности.

Аказава: чего?!

_Кидается его душить, Ибу отбивается и поет «Марсельезу»_

Томока: вот, приблизительно так и проходят дни в Доме.

Сакуно: то драка, то ссора…

Томока: но это ведь и есть самое интересное, не правда ли? Итак, переходим к голосованию.

Комната-дневник.

Тезука: я много думал, и по-прежнему считаю, что Фуджи не место в Доме-2. В его жизни и без того много проблем, с которыми нужно разобраться, и его участие в проекте это просто способ сбежать от реальности.

Главный Режиссер: и вы собираетесь помогать ему разбираться с проблемами?

Тезука: я не знаю… То, что происходит между нами, это… это…

Главный Режиссер *про себя*: ну давай уже, не тупи! Зрители ждут высокого рейтинга!

Тезука: это нужно прекращать.

Главный Режиссер: ЧТО?!!

Тезука: ну, я много думал…

Главный Режиссер: это мы заметили…

Тезука: я не знаю, как он ко мне относится, почему все это происходит, и что из этого выйдет… Но, подозреваю, что ничего хорошего…

Главный Режиссер: ладно, значит два очка против Фуджи?

Тезука: да. И еще проголосую против Юкимуры. Мне кажется, он запутался, и ему пора покинуть Дом.

Главный Режиссер: тут я с вами совершенно согласен. Вот только, не скучно ли станет без него? Посмотрим…

Фуджи: не знаю, что происходит! Тезука не разговаривает со мной, а тут еще этот Мизуки!! Все отвратительно!

Главный Режиссер: то ли еще будет…

Фуджи: слушайте, а бензопилы у вас не найдется? Не юзать, а так, хэлпы почитать…

Главный Режиссер: только веревка и мыло.

Фуджи: не вариант. Ну, разве только мыло…

Главный Режиссер: тогда голосуйте.

Фуджи: хорошо. Вы удивитесь, но я голосую против Тезуки.

Главный Режиссер: вы тоже много думали…

Фуджи: что значит «тоже»? А, неважно. Я считаю, что он скорее все вспомнит, если мы уйдем отсюда.

Главный Режиссер: «все», это «что»?

Фуджи: ничего.

Главный Режиссер: ВЫ МЕНЯ ИДИОТОМ СЧИТАЕТЕ?!!

Фуджи: и одно очко против Мизуки. Мало, что поделаешь, но я найду способ его уничтожить!

Атобе: наконец пришла пора разделаться с Юкимурой.

Главный Режиссер: я тут подумал, а может, пусть остается? Из-за него так весело передрались все…

Атобе: во-первых, они бы не передрались, если бы не четкая координационная работа профессионала. А, во-вторых, он меня и самого уже раздражает.

Главный Режиссер: ну, может, придумаем что-то…

Атобе: все уже решено. И не думайте разрывать наш договор!

Главный Режиссер *вздыхает*: ладно, а против кого одно очко?

Атобе: этот мелкий циркач меня бесит, все время путается под ногами.

Главный Режиссер: Мукахи?

Атобе: точно. Он.

Гакуто: клева, нравится мне тут у вас.

Главный Режиссер: да неужели…

Гакуто: еда халявная, можно отдыхать сколько влезет…

Главный Режиссер: может еще и люди вокруг один милее другого?

Гакуто: чего нет, того нет. Редкостные суки. Только Юкимура и Ошитари-сан еще ничего, ну и стриптизер, хотя он глупый какой-то. Все время улыбается.

Главный Режиссер: ну, и против кого вы голосуете?

Гакуто: против Аказавы, конечно! Он уже всех реально взбесил – «Не буду готовить, пока не пойду на свидание с Юкимурой»! Да нафига он сдался такой? И без него прокормимся.

Главный Режиссер: Понятно. А второй кто?

Гакуто: Сенгоку этот! Достал уже меня своей уличной магией!!

Главный Режиссер: тогда последний вопрос. К нам поступила информация, что вы скрываете свое происхождение. Это правда, что ваша мать была балийской принцессой, отлученной от трона?

Гакуто: да ты гонишь, чувак!

Сенгоку: у меня все просто – два очка Юкимуре, одно Аказаве.

Главный Режиссер: заговор?

Сенгоку: обычный расчет. Никаких заговоров, клянусь.

Главный Режиссер: так я и поверил. Кстати, у нас тут куча писем от телезрителей, в которых они задают один и тот же вопрос…

Сенгоку: ну?

Главный Режиссер: вы же уличный маг?

Сенгоку: ну да.

Главный Режиссер: а почему никаких фокусов не показываете?

Сенгоку: вы идиот?

Главный Режиссер: а это вопрос?

Сенгоку: похоже, что да.

Главный Режиссер: ТАК, ВОН ОТСЮДА!

Акуцу: сразу хочу сказать, этот проект меня чудовищно напряг. Если следующая неделя будет такой же тупой, я подожгу Дом.

Главный Режиссер: конечно, в рот мне ноги! То есть, что это я сказал? Напряжение нервное, что ли? Пойду капелек выпью.

Акуцу: э…

Главный Режиссер: ах да, вы все еще здесь. Ну, что у нас новенького, хвост мне в гриву?

Акуцу: может специалиста позвать?

Главный Режиссер: да все отлично. Сейчас я отдохну, и все пройдет. Это не смертельно, наверное… пойду съем печеньку…

Акуцу: н-да… в общем, голосую против Фуджи и Юкимуры. И я предупреждал, насчет следующей недели.

Юкимура: я найду виновного в том, что происходит в Доме и ему не поздоровится. Это не угроза, а констатация факта. И ваша роль в этом все не последняя, господин Главный Режиссер…

Томока: эмм… дело в том, что он пошел в больницу, говорит, отравился печенькой. Хотя, не исключено, что кто-то наложил проклятие, я в Интернете читала об этом.

Юкимура: тогда передайте ему мои слова.

Томока: хорошо. Когда придет. В себя.

Юкимура: я голосую против Мизуки, так как думаю, что он должен находится сейчас в другом месте.

Томока: в каком?

Юкимура: об этом я скажу ему лично. Надеюсь, он и сам догадается.

Томока: а что вы думаете о позиции Аказавы?

Юкимура: мне очень жаль, но я невольно стал причиной конфликта… И все мои попытки исправить ситуацию… А у вас случайно нет лишней бензопилы?

Томока: дело в том, что Режиссер оставил записку «всем, кто просит бензопилу, предлагать мыло и веревку». И, кстати, уже осталась только веревка. Понимаете, бюджет…

Юкимура: отлично понимаю коллега. И не буду вас задерживать. Только скажу, что одно очко отдаю против Саеки. Мне не нравится его позиция.

Джакал: так ужасно, что все вокруг ругаются.

Томока: а зрителям, наоборот, нравится.

Джакал: ой. А где Главный Режиссер?

Томока: я за него. Надеюсь, это отразится на моей зарплате.

Джакал: удачи вам.

Томока: спасибо. Вы написали, что хотите поучаствовать в выставке кондитеров?

Джакал: да, это было бы чудесно!

Томока: мы решили пойти вам на встречу, и записали вас на выставку, которая будет проходить через неделю.

Джакал: спасибо! Я так счастлив! Сейчас пойду всем расскажу!!

Томока: стоять! Сначала голосование.

Джакал: а может не надо?

Томока: надо.

Джакал: тогда, два очка против Ибу, потому что он стал в последнее время более агрессивен. Надеюсь, мой голос ему не слишком повредит. И одно очко против Мизуки, потому что я ведь вижу, как он мучается в Доме. Будет лучше, если он уйдет.

Мизуки: я в шоке, я просто в шоке! Надеюсь, мне не придется уходить на этой неделе, тут, по крайней мере, безопасно. Скажите, против меня уже много кто голосовал?

Томока: это секрет.

Мизуки: я знаю, меня многие не любят. Но по настоящему творческая личность не должна пытаться всем угодить. Кстати, жаль, что нельзя голосовать против Атобе и Ошитари.

Томока: а вы собирались?

Мизуки: кто знает?

Томока: вы.

Мизуки: может быть… Скажите, а у них действительно любовь?

Томока: это тоже секрет. То есть, конечно да.

Мизуки: ах, и я вот так когда-то терял голову… Ну ладно, он еще пожалеет об этом. Короче, я даю два очка Юкимуре, потому что он меня раздражает, и одно Фуджи, потому что мы с ним враги. Понятно?

Томока: понятно-понятно. Что тут непонятного?

Аказава: я собирался с вами серьезно поговорить.

Томока: ну?

Аказава: мне говорили, что это шоу, где каждый может найти свою любоувь. Так?

Томока: так.

Аказава: так какого *beep* я не могу пойти на свидание с Юкимурой?

Томока: у вас есть конкуренты.

Аказава: фтопку конкурентов!

Томока: это ваше дело. Голосуйте.

Аказава: два против Ибу, и один против Исиды. И насчет безопилы…

Томока: только веревка.

Аказава: давайте.

Ибу: меня поддержит большинство, если я скажу, что Аказава оборзел. Он думает, что ему тут все позволено, потому что он повар. Собственно мысль о том, что без его кушаний вполне можно обойтись, уже давно и прочно засела во многочисленных умах. Теперь Акуцу – он неуправляем. Как представитель современной молодежи, он не просто несет в себе деструктивную идею мохновщины анархичного беспорядка, но и…

Томока: поняла-поняла, записываю, «Аказава – 2, Акуцу - 1»

Ибу: не перебивайте, девушка, а то чревато. Вот один уже допрыгался и скоро допрыгается второй, ибо иммунитет и показные шуры-муры не спасут магната от народного гнева. Если открыть «Так говорил Заратустра» на двадцать восьмой странице…

Томока: а как пропатчить KDE под FreeBSD?

Ибу: ?..

Томока: Ура! Получилось!

Исида: мне надоело быть самым неинтересным персонажем в Доме. Пришел сказать, что пойду сейчас и подерусь с Акуцу.

Томока: сначала голосование.

Исида: а вы не будете меня отговаривать?

Томока: ну конечно нет. Мы только за.

Исида: и я перестану быть самым скучным персонажем Дома?

Томока: перестанете.

Исида: хорошо, тогда я побежал!

Томока: стоп, сначала все-таки проголосуйте.

Исида: хорошо, я голосую против Мизуки и Сенгоку. Не потому что имею что-то против, а просто в случайном порядке.

Томока: а кому один, и кому два?

Исида: вы там сами решайте, хорошо?

Томока: так уж и быть, решим.

Саеки: одно очко – Аказава, два – Юкимура.

Томока: это уже где-то было…

Саеки: а как там поживает Главный Режиссер?

Томока: ему лучше, спасибо. Хирурги уже вытащили ноги изо рта.

Саеки: а хвост из гривы?

Томока: что-то вы слишком уж осведомлены. Это подозрительно.

Саеки: просто к слову пришлось.

Ошитари: прежде всего я хочу поблагодарить тех, кто создал этот проект. Благодаря ему я получил массу вдохновения и уже начал писать новый роман.

Томока: про Веронику?

Ошитари: ну… в общем, да…

Томока: вы же обещали больше никогда к ней не возвращаться!

Ошитари: ну, я подумал, что оставлять Веронику в заточении, когда не понятно беременна она от герцога или нет, это слишком жестоко.

Томока: крайне жестоко…

Ошитари: тогда вы понимаете, что я просто вынужден проголосовать против Ибу, просто в поддержание извечного спора писателей и критиков. И два очка против Юкимуры, я думаю, вы догадываетесь почему.

Томока: догадываемся… Итак, это был последний проголосовавший. Прошу всех собраться в гостиной, где будут объявлены результаты.

Гостиная.

_Напряжение достигло апогея. Ибу и Аказава со вздохами ощупывают синяки, Исида и Акуцу сверлят друг друга взглядами, Мизуки всем улыбается и спрашивает, как дела. Тезука и Фуджи сидят на разных концах дивана и друг на друга не смотрят._

Томока: результаты голосования готовы, и уже очень скоро вы узнаете, кто покинет Дом и кто придет.

Сакуно: но сначала результаты.

Томока: сначала я еще раз спрошу у вас, может вы знаете, кто проклял Главного Режиссера? За честный ответ мы дадим иммунитет.

Сакуно: может быть.

Сенгоку: это была особая уличная магия. И, потом он сам попросил.

Томока: и когда это пройдет?

Сенгоку: до завтра должно.

Томока: отлично, как раз успею кое-что доделать. И уйду пораньше.

Сенгоку: всегда к вашим услугам, мадемуазель.

Томока: ну ладно, переходим к результатам. Как вы помните, на прошлой неделе у нас было два человека, против которых никто не голосовал. Сегодня, если не считать Атобе-сана и Ошитари-сана, такой человек остался один, и это Джакал!

_Все начинают поздравлять Джакала, он смущенно отбивается._

Сакуно: по одному очку против Саеки, Исиды, Акуцу и Гакуто.

Исида: ну ничего, вот когда я подерусь с Акуцу, меня заметят!!

Томока: еще как заметят.

Сакуно: два очка против Тезуки, три против Сенгоку.

Сенгоку: а все, кто голосовал против меня получат по печеньке.

Мизуки: подумаешь, испугал.

Томока: третье место, с пятью смертельными очками делят Мизуки, Ибу и Фуджи.

Мизуки: йес! Я остаюсь!!

Фуджи: посмотрим. Припоминая печальный опыт…

Томока: и не будем тянуть, сразу объявим, кто же из двух оставшихся уходит.

Сакуно: десять очков Юкимуры, против восьми Аказавы.

Томока: Юкимура Сеичи, вы должны покинуть Дом.

Гакуто: ЧЕ?!!

Исида: невозможно!

Ибу: этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда.

Саеки *шепотом*: теперь еще вторая часть.

Аказава: стойте! Я не могу допустить, чтобы Юкимура ушел. Он… Пусть лучше я уйду!

Ибу: какое здравое решение!

Атобе: это против правил.

Акуцу: идиот…

Ибу: друг мой *кладет руку на плечо Аказавы* я знал, что ты найдешь в себе силы посмотреть в лицо реальности.

Аказава: при условии, что ты будешь держаться от него как можно дальше!

Сакуно: мы не можем принять такое решение, без Главного Режиссера.

Атобе: именно.

Томока: все мы можем. Пока он там прохлаждается, мы вкалываем!

Юкимура: но, может быть, мне действительно лучше уйти…

Атобе: да!

Ошитари: а х*р его знает…

Все: нет!

Томока: все, я приняла решение. Аказава Ёширо, вы покидаете проект.

Саеки *шепотом*: а я что тебе говорил.

Сенгоку *шепотом*: джаст эс пленнед…

_Все провожают Аказаву до двери и застывают, увидев во дворе Скорую._

Джакал: кому-то плохо?

Сенгоку: да, критик счас скопытается от счастья…

Томока: дело в том, что это прибыл следующий участник. Он наотрез отказывался въезжать без своей передвижной лаборатории.

Сакуно: знакомьтесь, доктор Инуи Садахару.

Инуи: можете звать меня просто доктор Франкенштейн.

Гакуто: Франкен-хто?

_Юта *__сматывая __веревочную __лестницу*__: я все __равно__ до __тебя__ доберусь!_

_

* * *

_

_ну вот, а что первым отпилит Инуи, подожжет ли Акуцу Дом и станет ли Исида самым интересныи персонажем вы узнаете уже на следующей неделе) я постараюсь не задерживаться!_


	9. Неделя третья Отрубленный палец

Извините за долгое отсутствие. В это время писались фики на Сикрет Санту и на пот-фест. В любом случае, Сейлор Мун снова с вами))

С Днем Рождения, Мура-бучо!!

* * *

Неделя третья. Отрубленный палец.

_После того, как ушел Аказава, в спальнях снова начались перемещения. Юкимура переехал в угол, отгородившись ото всех двумя пустыми кроватями. Фуджи переехал в соседнюю комнату. Саеки и Сенгоку сдвинули кровати._

_Новоприбывший доктор Инуи отказался ночевать где-либо, кроме своего фургона-лаборатории. По ночам там допоздна горел свет, а изнутри доносился маньяческий смех._

_Кухня осталась в полном распоряжении Джакала._

Томока: и вот наш проект снова с вами!

Сакуно: и хотя наш режиссер еще в больнице, мы, вместе со всем просвещенным миром радуемся демократическому избранию Барака Обамы на пост президента Соединенных Штатов.

Томока: эту строчку нам спустило начальство, не подумайте чего.

Сакуно: жители нашего Дома по-разному отнеслись к президентству Обамы…

_Камера показывает Ибу, забаррикадировавшего туалеты с плакатом «Обама, убирайся на ***»_

Томока: но, в целом, большинству было наплевать.

Мизуки: обама-шмобама, у меня крем для пальцев ног закончился.

Томока: крем для ног?

Мизуки: нет, ты что, совсем с Луны свалилась?

Сакуно: несмотря на болезнь нашего любимого Режиссера, мы продолжаем следить за событиями в Доме.

Томока: но некоторые вещи мы просто не можем показать.

Сакуно: да, дело в том, что на прошлой неделе, к нам с официальным протестом обратилась Международная организация Защиты Животных от Детей…

Томока: и хотя иск, предъявленный организацией смехотворен, цензура в нашем проекте стала более жесткой.

Сакуно: не волнуйтесь, любовных сцен это не коснется!

Томока: но нам пришлось вырезать сцену драки Исиды и Акуцу.

Сакуно: скажем только, что наш дорогой боксер скоро придет в себя. У рок-музыканта повреждений не обнаружено.

Томока: это был чистый нокаут. Бедный Исида, он ведь считал себя профессиональным боксером.

Сакуно: вот к чему может привести охота за популярностью.

Томока: кроме того, это совсем не поправило наш рейтинг, потому что убило всю романтику. Наша влюбленная парочка по-прежнему не разговаривает, что же касается жителей домика для двоих…

_Камера показывает гостиную домика. Ошитари сидит за ноутбуком и что-то строчит с пулеметной скоростью._

Атобе *подкрадываясь сзади, читает через плечо*: «и тогда он понял, что на левой груди Вероники осталось проклятие папского нунция. Невозможно описать тот глубинный ужас, который бесновался в его сознании, пока пальцы против воли поглаживали печать…» Ошитари! Что, черт возьми!..

Ошитари: А?! Что?!! А, это ты…

Атобе: нет, дух папского нунция!

Ошитари: так он жив.

Атобе: ты издеваешься? И этим должны заниматься люди, которые изображают влюбленность?!

Ошитари: можешь посидеть у меня на коленях, пока я пишу…

Атобе: тьфу!

_Разворачивается и уходит._

Ошитари: чем он недоволен? Ладно… *задумчиво смотрит на экран* и что прикажете дальше делать? Он не может ее изнасиловать, потому что сделал это в предыдущей книге… И потом, она беременны или нет? Надо с этим поскорее решать…

Томока: как видите, до романтики еще далеко.

Сакуно: а знаешь что, Томо-чан? Я тут прочитала пару книжек про святую Веронику, и там, где она танцует с наследным принцем, я прямо подумала, а что если бы я и Рёма-сама…

Томока: еще одна жертва развлекательной литературы.

Сакуно: а тебе что, совсем-совсем не нравится?

Томока: да не читала я!

Сакуно: а ты прочитай. Я тебе скажу в каком порядке, сначала «Пленница острова Невинных Душ», потом «В острых когтях лорда Кентерберийского», а дальше…

Томока: позже, ладно? Нам еще нужно многое рассказать зрителям.

Сакуно: ну, как хочешь. Я тебе завтра принесу.

Томока: лучше послезавтра. Но вернемся к нашему телешоу. Как всегда, от вас зависит кто придет в Дом на следующей неделе.

Сакуно: а кандидатов, как всегда, четверо.

Томока: это уже известный нам Фуджи Юта-кун

Сакуно: и опять он у тебя «кун»?

Томока: не придирайся!

Сакуно: но ты же видела его!!

Томока: теперь мы можем немного приподнять завесу тайны и рассказать вам, что именно с Фуджи Ютой был тот скандально-известный роман Мизуки-сана, который теперь находится в нашем Доме.

Сакуно *шепотом*: Мизуки-сан, а не роман *громко* как нам стало известно, они познакомились на съемках новой коллекции Мизуки-сана.

Томока: и их стремительно развивающийся роман едва не закончился свадьбой.

Сакуно: но что же стало причиной их разрыва?

Томока: смотрите Дом-2 на нашем канале и узнаете!

Сакуно: следующий кандидат, как вы помните, это скромный турагент Дан Таичи.

Томока: который забрасывает нашу редакцию письмами с элементами шантажа и угроз. К счастью, все эти элементы относятся к Главному Режиссеру, поэтому нам пока наплевать.

Сакуно: но если вы хотите настоящего скандала, голосуйте за этого кандидата!

Томока: третьего возможного участника вы тоже должны помнить.

Сакуно: слушай, ты точно уверена, что он парень?

Томока: да ну тебя, трансвестит обыкновенный. Кисаразу Рё-сан пишет нам, что любит печь пирожки, вязать и вышивать крестиком. Он очень хочет попасть на проект и найти тут свою настоящую любовь.

Сакуно: если хотите помочь ему – голосуйте.

Томока: я, пожалуй, тоже отправлю смс-ку. И, вот, наконец, последний участник. Мы были поражены его письмом.

Сакуно: укротитель диких зверей, Кирихара Акая-сан пишет, что хочет помочь участникам и создателям проекта разобраться со всем проблемами.

Томока: посмотрим видео-обращение.

_На экране Кирихара в обтягивающих кожаных штанах и с хлыстом на фоне развалилось несколько тигров._

Кирихара: ап! *щелкает хлыстом*

_Тагры становятся на задние лапы и начинают петь «__I__love__New__York__»_

Кирхара: ну что это такое! *щелкает громче* Глория Гейнор, я сказал!! ГЛОРИЯ ГЕЙНОР!!!

_Тигры нервничают, один из них со слезами убегает с арены._

Кирихара: что это за позорище вы тут устроили?! *оборачивается к оператору, глаза начинают краснеть* а вы это снимаете?! Да как вы посмели?!!

_Щелкает хлыстом, изображение в камере рябит и гаснет._

Томока: вот это да. Этот человек наведет порядок!

Сакуно: невероятно! Какой он мужественный!!

Томока: словом, если хотите увидеть на месте тигров жителей Дома, голосуйте за этого кандидата!!

Сакуно: а пока вы голосуете, мы покажем одно интересное видео.

Томока: обратите внимание, Кухня Дома, 5-30 утра.

Кухня Дома.

_Тезука сидит за столом, Фуджи варит кофе в медной турке._

Фуджи: я даже не знаю, что тебе снится по ночам. Саеки сказал, что у тебя бессонница.

Тезука: твои друзья за мной шпионят.

Фуджи: у меня нет другого выхода, ты ведь даже не можешь поговорить со мной откровенно. Скажи, почему ты меня избегаешь?

Тезука: ты сам решил переехать в другую комнату.

Фуджи: но я рассчитывал, что ты меня остановишь!!

Томока: так, перемотаем на полчасика. 6-02

_Тезука и Фуджи продолжают препираться и пить кофе. На кухню заходит сонный Гакуто. Он подходит к раковине и опускает голову под кран. Потом открывает хлебницу, чтобы достать себе что-то на завтрак._

Гакуто: а где тот сырный крем, что вчера Джакал приготовил? *смотрит на стол* ААА!!! ЧТО БЛЯТЬ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ?!!!!

_Камера крупным планом показывает отрубленный человеческий палец, который лежит в центре стола, в лужице крови. _

_Тезука и Фуджи тоже смотрят на стол._

Тезука: странно…

Фуджи: да, я тоже его не заметил…

Гакуто: вы в своем уме?! Как можно не заметить палец?! Человеческий палец в крови?!!

Тезука: ну…

Фуджи: нам вообще не до того было…

Гакуто: НО ОН ЖЕ ЛЕЖИТ НА САМОМ ВИДНОМ МЕСТЕ!!!

_Камера снова приближается, на экран ложится нарисованная линейка. От локтя Тезуки до отрубленного пальца 25 сантиметров._

Джакал *заглядывая в дверь*: чего вы кричите? Утро же.

Гакуто: там палец! Отрубленный!!

Джакал: где? *смотрит на стол* А!! Нужно позвать Юкимуру!

_Через пять минут все, кто ночевал в Доме, кроме Исиды, собираются в гостиной. Туда же, с помощью бумажных салфеток, Юкимура переносит Палец._

Сенгоку: убийца среди нас!

Мизуки: убей лучше себя, идиот несчастный! *дрожащими руками капает успокоительное*

Ибу: для начала нужно проверить, все ли пальцы на месте, потому что тот, кто это сделал, наверняка ждет от нас паники, и как никогда необходимы собранность и тщательное планирование. Все решения должны приниматься коллективно, в процессе голосования…

Саеки: если короче, то я вызвал полицию. Они будут здесь через пару минут.

Акуцу: бля!

Тезука: не матерись.

Акуцу: ладно.

Гакуто: мне послышалось?

Джакал: он хороший человек.

Саеки: у тебя все люди хорошие.

Джакал: да, а что?

Мизуки *с надрывом*: НО КТО-ТО ЖЕ ОТРУБИЛ ПАЛЕЦ!!

Сенгоку *с надрывом*: У КОГО-ТО ЖЕ!!

Мизуки: заткнись, идиот!

Фуджи: Тезука, ты специально сел от меня подальше?

Тезука: нет.

Фуджи: тогда, можно, я сяду рядом?

Тезука: садись.

_Фуджи садится Тезуке на колени._

Сенгоку *давится от смеха*: нифига себе рядом! *кривляется* Юкимура-сан, можно я сяду рядом?

Ибу: НЕТ!

_Фуджи медленно открывает глаза, в это время в дверь звонят._

Джакал *поспешно*: это наверное полиция, пойду открою!

Акуцу: а я схожу покурить в сад.

Саеки *на ухо Сенгоку*: подозрительно…

Сенгоку *тоже шепотом*: мы это используем.

_В гостиную возвращается Джакал, за ним идут два копа._

Шишидо: здравствуйте господа…

Ибу: товарищи.

Шишидо *игнорирует*: я работаю на этом участке, и меня зовут Шишидо. А это мой помощник Оотори-кун.

Оотори: о… Шишидо-сан! Как я рад, что вы меня взяли с собой!!

Шишидо *игнорирует*: так, вы все свидетели? Кто расскажет что произошло?

_Все смотрят на Юкимуру._

Юкимура: хорошо, я расскажу.

Шишидо: подождите, а вы случайно не Юкимура-сан, из «Real Time Hurricane»?

Юкимура: да, это я.

Шишидо: вот это да! Всегда мечтал познакомиться!! Ваше расследование убийства полицейских в Тегеране заставило меня стать копом!

Юкимура: я очень рад.

_Рассказывает про палец, пока Ибу сверлит недовольным взглядом Шишидо. Оотори в свою очередь смотрит на Юкимуру с явным неудовольствием._

Юкимура: и вот, вы приехали.

Шишидо: значит у присутствующих все пальцы на месте?

Нестройный хор: на месте.

Мизуки: только мозгов кому-то не хватает.

Ибу: если рассматривать палец, как нечто символичное, указывающее на связь с человеческим телом, но при этом не имеющее…

Шишидо *игнорирует*: в доме еще кто-то есть?

Джакал: да, еще Исида, он лежит в комнате. Ему немного не здоровится, но все пальцы на месте.

Тезука: и еще один юноша, он вышел в сад. Но с ним тоже все в порядке.

Фуджи *шипит*: а теперь ты его покрываешь, да?

Шишидо *игнорирует*: а в остальных постройках?

Саеки: у нас еще домик, в котором живут влюбленные голубки.

Сенгоку: и фургон врача, на заднем дворе.

Шишидо: начнем по-порядку. Надо допросить всех свидетелей. Оотори, положи палец в сумку со льдом и осмотри кухню.

Оотори: хорошо! Спасибо за доверие, Шишидо-сан! Я буду стараться, Шишидо-сан!!

Шишидо *игнорирует*: кто покажет мне домик влюбленных?

Гакуто: я! Я!! Можно я?

Шишидо: хорошо. Всем остальным просьба не расходится.

_Выходят из Дома._

Шишидо: а пока мы идем, расскажите мне о жителях этого домика. Они ведь живут отдельно, и, таким образом, имеют куда больше возможностей совершить преступление.

Гакуто: Ошитари-сан не такой! Он очень добрый и хороший, а еще классный писатель!!

Шишидо: ну ладно. А второй?

Гакуто: это Атобе-сан, он очень богатый! Зачем ему резать пальцы?

Шишидо: Атобе Кейго из «Империя льда Inc»?

Гакуто: да, точно!

Шишидо: надеюсь, неприятностей не будет.

_Подходят к домику и стучат в дверь. Еще стучат. Снова стучат. Наконец дверь открывает Атобе в халатике._

Атобе: кого это черти принесли?

Шишидо: я из полиции, расследую дело «отрубленного пальца»

Атобе: а я при чем?

Шишидо: у вас все пальцы на месте?

Атобе: а что, не видно? *замечает Гакуто* а ты, мелкий, брысь отсюда!

Шишидо: в доме еще кто-то есть?

Атобе: есть. Но эта зараза спит за своим ноутом, и все пальцы у него, увы, на месте.

Шишидо: а…

Атобе *проникновенно*: скажите, офицер, вы дорожите вашим местом?

Шишидо: ясно. Понятно. Пойдем, поговорим с вашим доктором. Извините за беспокойство.

_Шишидо и все участники проекта кроме Исиды, собираются на заднем дворе, возле фургона Инуи. Юкимура стучит в дверь._

Голос Инуи: кто там?

Шишидо: полиция.

Голос Инуи: ха-ха. Стриптизеры что-ли? Я не заказывал, попробуйте пройти дальше.

Шишидо: НАСТОЯЩАЯ ПОЛИЦИЯ! Немедленно откройте дверь!

Инуи *выглядывая из-за двери*: ладно, уговорили. Танцуйте свой стриптиз.

Шишидо: вы арестованы за издевательства над законом!

Оотори *запыхавшись*: Шишидо-сан, куда мне палец деть? *размахивает пакетом с пальцем*

Инуи: опа! Мой палец! Вот это полиция – не успел потерять, а мне его уже нашли!! Уважаю.

Шишидо: как, то есть, ваш палец?

Инуи: ну, не совсем мой. Я его взял в морге, на время. Люблю, знаете ли, поразмышлять за едой о человеческой анатомии. Ну, а пока ел, у меня случилось озарение, и я побежал в лабораторию, а о пальце забыл. Еще раз спасибо.

Оотори: вот, возьмите.

Инуи: так мило с вашей стороны. Может, зайдете ко мне на чай? *оглядывает толпу домочадцев* Я всех приглашаю.

Шишидо *в ступоре*: спасибо, но мы отказываемся. Пейте, веселитесь, отрубайте пальцы, любуйтесь на них…

Инуи: а вот это очень даже зря, потому что мой новый рецепт чая позволяет улучшить сообразительность на 15% и настроение на 42%.

Томока: на этом мы прерываем нашу трансляцию.

Сакуно: надеюсь, вам тоже было весело.

Томока: а еще веселее вам станет в следующем выпуске, когда наши герои получат третье задание, а избранная пара пойдет на свидание.

Сакуно: оставайтесь с нами!

* * *

Кто мне скажет, нужно ли сделать отдельный выпуск для Нового Года? (время-то уже ушло))) А для Дня Святого Валентина? Я хочу скорее помирить Фуджи и Тезуку, в этом все дело))

Читайте, и не забывайте писать, кого вы хотели бы выгнать, а кого вселить.


	10. Неделя третья Ответы на вопросы

Неделя третья. Ответы на вопросы.

Томока: кажется, пришла пора очередной трансляции.

Сакуно: в своих письмах вы, наши дорогие зрители просили рассказать, а чем же занимаемся мы с Томо-чан, когда не сидим в Доме.

Томока: и даже предлагали свои варианты, иногда очень забавные.

Сакуно: но все гораздо проще. Я, например, рисую анимационные заставки к передаче «Губку Боба интересует Ваше мнение»

Томока: а я снимаюсь в рекламе.

Оператор включает ролик, на экране Томока с какой-то банкой в руках и блаженно-счастливым выражением лица:

_Томока: раньше, у меня были прыщи, проблемная психика и лишние килограммы. Теперь, когда я начала принимать «Суперлотос плюс», то обратила вни…_

_Изображение рябит и гаснет._

Томока: КТО РАЗРЕШАЛ ДАВАТЬ ЭТО В ЭФИР, УРОД?!!!!

Сакуно: спокойно, Томо-чан! Томо-чан, это уже четвертый оператор!! Томо-чааан!...

Драка постепенно приобретает очертания локального психоза. Из Дома с интересом показываются Акуцу, Саеки и Сенгоку, из-за угла высовывается Инуи.

Томока: чего уставились?! Соберите всех, пора программу начинать!! *сосредоточенно лупит оператора сценарием по голове*

Саеки и Сенгоку ныряют обратно в Дом, Акуцу с явным удовольствием берет оператора за шкирку, отбирает камеру, и кидает несчастного в бассейн. Инуи делает пометку в блокнотике и снова скрывается за углом.

Сакуно: боооже, как он изменился!!

Томока: да, еще пару недель назад кинул бы с камерой.

Акуцу согласно кивает, также приятно удивленный своей культурностью. Из Дома постепенно выходят все обитатели, за исключением Исиды, который пока не способен совершать столь долгие прогулки. Жители домика для двоих, в сопровождении Инуи и Гакуто выныривают из-за угла, причем Гакуто и Ошитари яростно спорят. Инуи несет стакан зеленой субстанции в непосредственной близости от Атобе, но магнат пока игнорирует его с королевским достоинством.

Тезука и Фуджи идут порознь, что не мешает им обмениваться долгими многозначительными взглядами.

Юкимура идет один, но в кольце почтительного эскорта.

Томока *немного успокоившись: хорошо, прежде чем перейти к сегодняшним делам, всем присутствующим придется ответить на письма зрителей.

Сакуно: мы постараемся закончить, как можно скорее, чтобы успеть все остальное.

Томока: по-любому, нам нужно успеть домой до отчаянных домохозяек.

Мизуки: вот именно.

Томока: тебе ближе.

Мизуки: ага, а телевизор занять?

Ошитари *внезапно атакованный вирусом человеколюбия*: да ладно, у нас посмотришь. *возвращается к предмету спора* а я тебе говорю, что Веронику уже совращал крон-принц!

Гакуто: а я говорю, что она тогда была призраком, так что это не считается!

Ошитари: считается! Вероника не может переспать с одним и тем же мужчиной два раза!! Это мой фирменный знак!!

Мизуки: хорошо, если ты так настаиваешь, я приду.

Атобе: чего?

Томока: ну, переходим непосредственно к письмам. С помощью генератора случайных чисел мы выбрали по одному письму для каждого персонажа. Для Исиды-сана не было писем, поэтому лучше хранить все в тайне.

Джакал: представляю, как он расстроится бедненький…

Сенгоку *шепотом*: отлично, это надо будет использовать.

Саеки: ага, я запомнил.

Инуи: интрижка, скандальчик, позорище?

Сенгоку: вали отсюда, эскулап.

Инуи: а то что?

Все вокруг замирают, припоминая случай с Главным Режиссером. Акуцу на всякий случай разминает кулаки.

Сенгоку: а то отравишься печенькой.

Инуи: да? Как знаешь, я просто предложил… *отходит, как ни в чем ни бывало*

Сакуно: ничего себе, уличная магия Сенгоку на него не подействовала…

Томока: а наш Режиссер еще в больнице…

Сакуно: кажется, у Сенгоку появился серьезный противник.

Томока: хмм… Не скажу, чтоэто меня сильно огорчает… Но вернемся к письмам.

Сакуно: итак, первое письмо для Тезуки-сенсея…

Тезука: я надеюсь оно от учеников…

Сакуно: от учеников.

Тезука старается выглядеть сурово, но всем ясно, что он польщен.

Томока: «Дорогой сенсей. Мы все с удовольствием смотрим шоу»

Тезука *скромно опускает глаза*: из-за меня? Неужели.

Томока: «…причем не только из-за вас. Нам всем интересно, что у вас с Фуджи-саном и когда, наконец, вы его…»

Тезука: ХВАТИТ!!!

Томока: «ну, или он вас. С любовью и уважением, ваш 2-а»

Тезука: это шутка?

Томока: нет, это письмо выбрано случайным образом из десятка таких же. Если интересно, то они все похожего содержания.

Тезука: прекратите!

Томока: вы должны ответить на вопрос, таковы правила.

Тезука: тогда я ухожу!

Фуджи: стойте! А можно так сделать, чтобы он не отвечал?!

Томока: ну…

Сакуно: есть один способ *подходит и шепчет ему что-то на ухо*

Фуджи: я согласен.

Тезука: что?..

Томока: хорошо, на таких условиях мы согласны. Тезука-сенсей может не отвечать.

Тезука *берет Фуджи за руку*: что она тебе сказала?

Фуджи: это не важно.

Тезука: важно.

Фуджи: поверь мне, совершенно не важно.

Томока: ну… это надолго. Поэтому следующее письмо, для Саеки Коуджиро-сана. «Дорогой Саеки-сан, вам пишет отвергнутая поклонница из Окинавы»

Сенгоку: во даешь, мужик!

Саеки *скромно*: это просто случайный выбор…

Сакуно: на самом деле Саеки-сану пишет много отвергнутых поклонниц.

Мизуки: фи…

Ибу: завидно, да?

Томока: «…я беременна. Мой брат уже выехал, чтобы тебя убить.» Все.

В повисшей тишине особенно отчетливо раздается жизнерадостный хохот Акуцу. Со стороны Тезуки и Фуджи доносится монотонное «важно»-«не важно»

Саеки: а имя какое?

Сенгоку *кривляясь*: имя, сестра, ИМЯ!!

Мизуки: Амане нас не покинул, Амане В НЕГО ВСЕЛИЛСЯ!!

Ибу: нет, конечно при некоторых обстоятельствах астральная проекция Вселенной на человеческий микрокосм…

Юкимура: ТИХО!

Все замолкают, даже Акуцу прекращает смеятся.

Томока: ну, раз вы так просите, отправляющей значится «Сачико Кобаяши»

Саеки: все, мне конец. Ее брат – якудза…

Сенгоку: да, чувак, ты был мне почти братом. Мне будет тебя не хватать…

Томока: а заказала этот видеоприкол нам Рена Ясо из Канагавы. Напоминаем, что каждый из вас может разыграть жильцов нашего Дома, для этого достаточно послать смс на номер, который вы сейчас видите на экране.

Джакал: как жестоко…

Саеки: ПРИКОЛ?!!! ПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ, Я СЕЙЧАС УБЬЮ ЭТИХ УРОДОВ!!!

Его удерживают Акуцу и Ошитари. Сенгоку катается по полу от смеха, Инуи что-то записывает в тетрадь.

Томока *как ни в чем не бывало*: следующее письмо для Юкимуры Сеичи-сана. Вам пишет известный дирижер, который пожелал остаться неизвестным. Он спрашивает, не хотите ли вы сходить с ним на свидание.

Юкимура *устало*: не хочу.

Ибу: и как только в нашей объективное реальности может появится человек, столь ничтожный, чтобы…

Инуи: кстати, Юкимура-сан, почему бы нам не сходить на свидание?

Мизуки: тьфу!

Сенгоку: может у него феромоны какие-то особые?

Саеки: не знаю… я сейчас об этом думать не могу…

Томока: вопрос со свиданием будем решать в свое время. А сейчас следующее письмо.

Сакуно: оно для Железного Акуцу. «Скажите Акуцу-сан, встреча с вашим конкурентом Прекрасным и Несравненным Принцем Рёмой, как-то повлияла на вашу самооценку?»

Акуцу: не дождетесь.

Томока: вот спорим, я догадываюсь, кто написал письмо… Но заметьте, мог же сматерится, и промолчал – какой прогресс!!!

Акуцу довольно улыбается.

Сакуно: а мы переходим к следующему письму. Нашему дорогому Мизуки-сану пишет его старый знакомый. «Запомни, я до тебя доберусь!». Думаю, отправитель всем известен.

Мизуки: а как же случайный отбор?

Томока: все в силе, но вам, драгоценный, пришло всего одно письмо.

Сакуно: а пока Мизуки-сан приходит в себя, переходим к следующему.

Томока: и это письмо для Джакала.

Сакуно: «Нам хочется», пишет коллектив зрительниц, «чтобы Джакал кроме торчания за плитой, делал вещи, связанные с его непосредственной профессией. Короче, когда он, наконец, прекратит готовить и начнет танцевать?»

Джакал *смущенно*: но готовить я тоже очень люблю. А танцую я для души, поздно ночью, когда все уже спят.

Томока подходит к опреатору и начинает что-то ему втолковывать.

Сакуно: хорошо, следующий у нас Атобе-сан…

Томока: как говорится, «муж и жена – одна сатана», поэтому, в целях экономии эфирного времени, вам с Ошитари-саном одно письмо на двоих.

Атобе морщится, Ошитари благосклонно кивает.

Сакуно: «честно ответьте, вы пара или нет? Мы не можем разобраться…»

Ошитари: конечно пара, правда, котеночек?

Атобе: какой еще котеночек? Думай, что городишь!!

Ошитари: а что, мне драным сапогом тебя назвать?

Атобе: ну если твоя фантазия начинающего нимфо-графомана тебе не подсказывает…

Томока: ну, ответ на этот вопрос прямо у вас перед глазами.

Сакуно: поэтому следующее письмо. «Дорогой Сенгоку-сан, не могли бы вы заколдовать моего парня, потому что он ведет себя отвратительно. Сделайте, пожалуйста, так, чтобы он стирал за собой носки и ел с закрытым ртом.»

Сенгоку: боюсь, уличная магия тут бессильна. Но если выхотите, я сделаю так, что его поведение перестанет вас волновать.

Томока: лучше подождем ее ответа.

Сенгоку: как хотите.

Гакуто подпрыгивает и переворачивается в воздухе, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

Томока: ах, да, акробат. Ему досталось следующее письмо «А правда ли что вы вдохновили Ошитари-сана написать продолжение серии книг о святой Веронике, которую он раньше называл законченной»

Гакуто *краснея*: не знаю…

Атобе: так вот он где, корень всех несчастий.

Томока: кстати, какая там книга после «Святая Вероника и тридцать призраков на корабле-скитальце»?

Сакуно, Гакуто и Ошитари *одновременно*: «Святая Вероника и воздушная тюрьма»

Гакуто: одна из моих любимых…

Ошитари: правда?

Сакуно: и моя!

Атобе: накапайте мне валерианки…

Инуи *услужливо*: вот, пожалуйста.

Атобе *подозрительно*: а валерианка теперь зеленая и дымится?

Инуи *кристально честным голосом*: конечно.

Атобе: ты за идиота меня держишь?

Томока: осталось всего несколько писем. Кстати, следующее Инуи-сану. Наш уважаемый участковый Шишидо-сан интересуется, где вы были вчера, с шести вечера до полуночи.

Инуи: так *листает тетрадь* в 18-02 я пришел в кухню на ужин, где имел удовольствие отведать фрикассе и замечательные миндальные пирожки авторства нашего дорогого Джакала.

Все согласно кивают. Джакал, совсем смутившись, раскланивается.

Инуи: продолжим. Некоторое время, еще точнее до 18-37 я провел там же, беседуя с Юкимурой-саном о мумификации…

Мизуки: меня уже тошнит.

Ибу: более наглое поведение позволял себе только проклятый повар, но он уже благополучно вылетел, только представьте себе, занимать время Юкимуры-сана целых тридцать пять минут…

Инуи: позвольте, любезнейший, технически пятнадцать минут этого времени я потратил на еду, а еще точнее четырнадцать минут и…

Томока: думаю, подробный отчет вы можете послать Шишидо-сану по почте.

Инуи: с превеликим удовольствием.

Ибу: с удовольствием, без удовольствия, кажется, ты уже сделал достаточно, чтобы оставить глубокие шрамы на теле объективной реальности.

Сакуно: кстати, письмо Ибу мы не будем зачитывать.

Томока: дело в том, что многочисленные члены литературных ассоциаций прислали ему значительное количество писем, не говоря уже об авторах, решивших прислать ему тексты для критики.

Ошитари: бедняги…

Сакуно: поэтому, чтобы мы не выбрали, оно будет не меньше двух страниц, да и наверняка Ибу-сан захочет ознакомиться со всем.

Ибу: предложение не лишено логики, тем более, что возможность выбора, предлагаемая нам…

Томока *демонстрируя выработавшуюся за эти недели способность игнорировать Ибу*: и последнее письмо!

Сакуно: после которого мы, наконец, сможем всем рассказать о конкурсе!

Томока: письмо для Фуджи-сана. Хмм…

Сакуно: давай я прочитаю, так «Дорогой Сюске, я с удовольствием смотрю передачу с твоим участием»

Фуджи: это наверняка моя сестра… Сейчас будет про Таро *вздыхает*

Сакуно: «мой последний расклад Таро показывает, что уже близок тот день, когда вы, с Тезукой-сенсеем…» я… я… я не могу это прочитать!

Томока: да все понятно уже! Поэтому переходим сразу к конкурсу!

Ибу: позвольте, а свидание?

Сакуно: ах, да! Конечно! И кто хочет пойти?

Ибу: я с Юкимурой, понятное дело!

Фуджи: мы с Тезукой пойдем!

Ибу: ты уже ходил!

Фуджи: но не с Тезукой же!!

Инуи: я собираюсь пойти с Юкимурой. Это не обсуждается.

Джакал: я тоже хочу…

Сенгоку: мы пойдем на свидание с Саеки, нам нужно многое обсудить!

Атобе: нет, пойдем мы с Ошитари, чтоб никтобольше не сомневался!!

Мизуки: как меня все раздражают…

Юкимура: ТИХО! Я пойду на свидание…

Все: С КЕМ?!

Юкимура: с… Джакалом.

Ибу: это несправедливо!

Инуи: вы еще об этом пожалеете!

Джакал: я очень рад, но… не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста!

Сенгоку *шепотом*: заметь.

Саеки *шепотом*: вот это тактика, уважаю…

Сенгоку *шепотом*: он станет серьезным противником.

Томока: так, давайте заканчивать. Наш конкурс на этой неделе, поможет вам приобрести новую, очень полезную профессию!

Мизуки: меня и старая устраивает.

Сакуно: правила есть правила. Мы поделим вас на четыре группы и каждая из этих групп, под руководством опытного инструктора, овладеет новой и увлекательной профессией.

Томока: и все это уже в новом выпуске Дома!

Сакуно: оставайтесь с нами!


	11. Неделя третья Скрытая угроза

Давно я не бралась за это дело)) Но раз начала по любому надо заканчивать! (хотя до конца еще далеко)

* * *

Неделя третья. Скрытая угроза.

Сакуно: Наконец-то пришло время для конкурса.

Томока: и хотя многие участники проекта не довольны выбором Юкимуры...

_Камера в режиме повтора показывает события предыдущего выпуска. _

_Юкимура: Я пойду на свидание с... Джакалом._

_Мизуки плюет себе под ноги, Инуи с перекошенным лицом что-то бешено строчит в тетради, Атобе в ярости пинает лавочку. Ибу бормочет._

Сакуно: и если бы все закончилось этим...

_Гостиная Дома, черед 15 минут._

_Джакал: у меня хорошая идея, давай отвезем Исиду к иглоукалывателю._

_Юкимура: куда?_

_Джакал: ну, помнишь, ты рассказывал, что в Индии один йог спас видеооператора?_

_Юкимура: а, это... А его отпустят с нами?_

_Джакал: кажется, я слышал, что из-за травмы он не сможет участвовать в конкурсе._

_Юкимура: хорошо, давай._

_Камера отъезжает, показывая, что в дверях стоит Ибу._

_Ибу: еще и этот боксер, страдающий комплексом неполноценности. Нет, похоже, все это уже переполнило чашу моего терпения и нуждается в немедленных действиях, потому что зашло слишком далеко, причем, чем дальше, тем хуже..._

_Сенгоку *подкрадываясь сзади*: Исида, ЛАААКИИИ!!_

_Ибу *подпрыгивая*: а чтоб тебя черти взяли!_

Томока: таким образом, Джакал и Юкимура пойдут на свидание в Центр Нетрадиционной Медицины, и наш Режиссер позволил им взять Исиду с собой.

Сакуно: тем более, он уже на следующей неделе выписывается оттуда.

Томока: и это значит, что из четырех команд в следующем конкурсе одна будет неполной.

Сакуно: методом случайного выбора мы разбили команды так – в первой Фуджи-сан, Ошитари-сенсей и Мукахи-кун.

Томока: они будут учиться почетной и опасной профессии пожарника. Смотрим сюжет.

_На экране бушует пламя, внезапно в клубах дыма появляется Кавамура, с пожарной кишкой из которой хлещет пена._

_Кавамура: БАААРНИНГ БЕЙБИИИ!!!!_

Сакуно: инструктор этой команды, обладатель медали за мужество и неоднократный лауреат конкурса «Спасатель года», Кавамура Такаши-сан.

Томока: вторая команда всего из двух человек, это Тезука-сенсей и Железный Акуцу.

Сакуно: им предстоит овладеть профессией... экстрасенса? Ух ты, я бы тоже взяла пару уроков...

Томока: только этого нам еще и не хватало!

Сакуно: правда?

Томока: смотрим.

_На экране темная комната, за столом сидит Таки и водит руками над хрустальным шаром. «Я вижу дым... огонь... Вас ожидает несчастье...» Он поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в камеру._

Томока: тьфу на вас... *закашливается* Профессиональный уфолог – Таки Хагиноске.

Сакуно: третья команда, состоящая из Инуи-сенсея, Сенгоку-сана и Саеки-сана отправится искать компромат под предводительством настоящего папарацци.

_На экране сцена знаменитой погони за принцессой Дианой. Машина разбивается, камера приближается к группе папарацци на мотоциклах. Один из них снимает шлем и вытирает пот с лица._

Сакуно: ничего себе!!

Томока: халтуры не держим! Папарацци с большой буквы «П» - Масахару Нио.

Сакуно: и последней команде, состоящая из Мизуки-сана, Ибу-сана и Атобе-сана, достался самый необычный инструктор. Мы все знаем этого человека, не только как стилиста…

Томока *под нос*: с большой буквы «С»

Сакуно: но и как талантливого многообещающего исполнителя.

_На экране отрывок из клипа Каджимото «Чуваки попадают на Акихабару»_

Сакуно: боже, какие ботиночки!!

Томока: а кофточка какая!! Хочу!!

Сакуно: нам на такую полгода копить…

Томока: да уж… Ну не важно, главное, что инструктор последней команды, единственный в мире поющий стилист – Каджимото.

Сакуно: да, чувствую, весело будет всем...

Центр нетрадиционной медицины

Доктор: приготовьтесь, сейчас будет немножко больно.

Исида: ААААААА

Юкимура и Джакал: больно?

Пожарная часть № 503 

Кавамура *краснея*: эээ здравствуйте...

Фуджи: добрый день, мы участники программы Дом-2, меня зовут Фуджи Сюске, а это...

_Оборачивается к своим спутникам, которые снова поглощены спором._

Гакуто: ...если она сейчас забеременеет, то не успеет до Вальпургиевой ночи встретиться с призраком Тринадцатого Сановника!

Фуджи: это Мукахи, акробат.

Ошитари: но Безумный Часовщик не отпустит ее, если она от него не забеременеет!!

Фуджи: а это Ошитари, писатель.

Кавамура: очень приятно.

Фуджи: а чему вы нас будете учить?

Кавамура: я... это... ну... сейчас я покажу, как правильно держать кишку, это так называется шланг, по которому подается огнетушительная смесь... то есть смесь для огнетушения... то есть, в общем... *хватает кишку*

Небольшой парк, где-то в центре

Акуцу: вы издеваетесь?

Таки: ситуация, конечно, выглядит не очень, но, поверьте, это простое совпадение!

Акуцу: вы называете простым совпадением то, что я должен гадать РЁМЕ?!!

Таки: послушайте, я вам все объясню...

Акуцу: может мне еще и автограф у него взять?

Таки: это совершенно необязательно, нам нужно только...

Акуцу хватает его за грудки и поднимает в воздух. Тезука, который пребывает в меланхоличной прострации, продолжает разглядывать свой телефон.

Таки *хрипит*: отпустите меня, мы договоримся...

Акуцу: как бы не так!

Неопознанный подземный гараж

Нио: последний раз показываю... puri *проводит рукой в воздухе* ну что тут такого сложного?

Сенгоку: если не считать законов физики и биологии, то ничего.

Нио: но я же все подробно показал!

Инуи: послушайте, а без смены внешности мы никак не справимся?

Саеки *сам себе*: хотя, умение, конечно, полезное…

Нио: мы будем следить за ОЧЕНЬ известным политиком в районе красных фонарей. Без маскировки это полный провал.

Сенгоку: так, он мне надоел.

Инуи: но мы можем замаскироваться и другими, более традиционными способами…

Нио: конечно не можете, в рот мне ноги!! *подозрительно оглядывается* Эй, это запрещенное воздействие!!

Салон красоты «Розы Версаля»

Мизуки *оглядываясь*: сколько воспоминаний…

Ибу: даже не смотря на то, что окружающая обстановка в малой степени соответствует моему пролетарскому мировосприятию, должен признать, что…

Атобе: да, все отлично, если бы еще не… *выразительно смотрит в сторону*

_Там, на небольшой сцене, прыгает Каджимото с микрофоном._

Мизуки: причем, это надолго, похоже… Ну и ладно, укладочку нам и без него сделают.

Ибу: тогда я попрошу небольшой перерыв, для того, чтобы сходить в соседний книжный магазин. Кажется, у моего заклятого врага вышла новая публикация.

Мизуки: да пожалуйста.

Небольшой парк, где-то в центре

_Акуцу продолжает выбивать дух из несчастного уфолога. Вдруг из кустов вылетает сковородка и бьет его по голове._

Таки: тьфу! Так же и убить можно!!

Джиро: сенсей!! Я так волновался!! Кофейная гуща сегодня показала, что вам угрожает опасность!!

Таки: все под контролем. *трет шею* ну, почти.

Джиро *смотрит на Тезуку*: а это кто?

Таки: посмотри сам.

Джиро: сейчас... ой, я так волнуюсь! *водит по воздуху руками* так, 27 лет, учитель, не женат. Нарушено внутреннее равновесие, находится в состоянии глубокой душевной конфронтации.

Таки: а еще?

Джиро: да вроде все...

Таки: а если по Ленорман посмотреть?

Джиро: ой, точно! *смущается* я все время забываю. Тааак... *поворачивается спиной и смотрит через левое плечо, чуть прищурив глаза* Ого! Венец безбрачия, да еще какой активный!!

Таки: ну что, справишься?

Джиро: ура!! Сенсей мне доверяет!!

Таки: так все равно бесплатный клиент, по знакомству. Тренируйся сколько хочешь.

Джиро *пиная Акуцу*: а с этим что?

Таки: да пусть тут полежит, что с ним сделается?

Район красных фонарей.

_Инуи, Саеки и Сенгоку, в платьях и с вызывающим макияжем, пытаюстя успеть за Нио. Тот в свою очередь, идет за Момо, который оглядывается по сторонам, как будто бы что-то ищет._

Сенгоку: чертово задание, чертовы каблуки, чертов Дом!

_Внезапно Момо останавливается._

Саеки: увидел кого-то?

Нио: теперь осторожно. Вот черт!

Сенгоку: что?

Нио: вон видите того парня? *тыкает пальцев на другую сторону улицы* это по его заказу мы следим за Момоширо, они конкуренты.

Саеки: и что?

Нио: во-первых, если они друг друга увидят, будет драка. А во-вторых, если мы найдем компромат на него, то загоним Момо.

Сенгоку: как все сложно...

Инуи: тогда давайте разделимся.

Саеки: это конечно не мое дело, но первый клиент заходит в дом.

Нио: надо идти за ним.

Инуи: а я хочу следить за тем, вторым.

Сенгоку: а ничего, что первый в макдональдс зашел? Может он просто поесть хочет.

Нио: ага, специально за этим пришел в квартал красных фонарей.

Саеки: наверное, там есть запасной ход.

Нио: разделяемся.

Пожарная часть №503

_Оставив Ошитари и Гакуто внизу, Кавамура и Фудзи поднялись на пожарную вышку._

Кавамура: а здесь у нас пульт. Если где-то в городе случается пожар, то на пульте зажигается лампочка, и мы едем на вызов.

Фуджи: очень интересно. А там что?

Кавамура: балкон. Хотите увидеть город с высоты птичьего полета?

Фуджи: а можно?

_Они выходят на балкон. Фуджи замирает глядя вдаль, Кавамура отчаянно кривляется пытаясь что-то сказать._

Фуджи *про себя*: Тезука, где ты сейчас?

Салон экстрасенсорики и магии «Светлое будущее»

Джиро *веером разложив таро*: я вижу вашу неуверенность в будущем и попытки избежать решения. Но ближайшие дни принесут вам перемены во всех областях… правильно сенсей?

_Таки благосклонно кивает. Тезука безучастен._

Джиро: кроме того, карты обещают вам какую-то потерю и равнозначное приобретение.

Таки: или не равнозначное.

Джиро: что? А, да. Теперь венец?

Таки: да, попробуй, только аккуратно.

_Джиро вытягивает руки вперед. Глаза Тезуки закатываются, и он валится на бок._

Таки: я же сказал, аккуратно.

Джиро: упс. А какой вектор теперь?

Таки: считай.

Джиро: таааак, кривая вероятностей, плюс поправка на полюса… *снова вытягивает руки*

_Тезука подпрыгивает и валится на другой бок._

Таки: а поправка на потерю сознания?

Джиро: упс.

Таки: не волнуйся. Сосредоточься и считай внимательно. Времени у нас достаточно.

Пожарная часть №503

Фуджи *бледнея*: Тезука, что с тобой?

Кавамура: вам не хорошо? Может, зайдем?

Фуджи: хорошо. *заходит обратно в башню* А вон та лампочка, что она значит?

Кавамура: лампочка?! *подбегает к телефону* Алло, центральная? У нас сигнал пожара в районе ЕР-565-У5, подтверждение? Понял, выезжаем.

Фуджи *рассматривая карту*: подождите, этот район случайно не?..

Телестудия.

_Сакуно любуется на фотографию Рёмы в рамочке._

Томока *внезапно появляясь в дверях*: ПОЖАР!! ДОМ ГОРИТ!!

* * *

В следующем выпуске пожар и... нет, не голосование. Нас ожидает дознание с участием наших любимых полицейских, и (самое ожидаемое))) Венец Безбрачия наконец покинет Тезуку и он станет чуть менее унылым)))


	12. Неделя третья Экстра выпуск следствие

_Hisashiburi ^__^ После довольно продолжительного писания "в стол" решила все же выложить пару глав)))) Хотя бы потому, что скучно)))))_

* * *

Неделя третья. Внеплановый выпуск – следствие

Сакуно: Это просто ужасно! Наверняка вы слышали о нашем горе, если только смотрели предыдущие выпуски.

Томока: а если же нет, мы подготовили короткий сюжет. Смотрим.

_Специальный выпуск – пожар в Доме-2. Он подкрался незаметно, когда участники и ведущие проекта ожидали этого меньше всего. В Доме было пусто, потому что наступил день свиданий и конкурса и преступник остался незамеченным, несмотря на камеры. Больше всего пострадал домик для двоих, в котором жили наши влюбленные, но после этого огонь перекинулся и на основной блок. К счастью доблестные пожарники во главе с национальным героем Кавамурой Такаши успели вовремя, и никто не пострадал. Главный режиссер, который на этой неделе уже выписался из больницы, прокомментировал происшедшее:  
Главный режиссер: Наверняка это дело рук кого-то из жителей Дома. Но мы это так не оставим!!! Уже подключены лучшие силы полиции, кроме того, на этой неделе участников ожидают новые штрафные санкции._

Сакуно: видите, как все серьезно? А мы уже готовы дать прямой эфир из гостиной, где происходит дознание.

Томока: и, кстати, мы в нем тоже участвуем.

Сакуно: а разве мы могли устроить пожар?

Томока: за себя говори.

Гостинная Дома.

_Все испуганно кучкуются, в основном вокруг Юкимуры. Атобе сидит отдельно и пытается сложить из обгоревших обрывков свою чековую книжку. Тезуки и Акуцу нет._

Фуджи: если мне сейчас не ответят, где мой Тезука кому-то будет очень больно.

Шишидо: если мы немедленно не начнем дознание, больно будет всем!

Оотори: да вы не бойтесь, мы быстро восстановим справедливость и отпустим всех невиновных.

Инуи: тогда начнем с меня.

Шишидо: отлично! Я как раз сам собирался это предложить. Что вы делали вчера вечером?

Инуи: так пожар вроде был сегодня?

Шишидо: плевать на пожар, вчера у нас из морга пропал муляж трупа. Это ваш подчерк!

Инуи: стал бы я брать муляж!

Оотори: Шишидо-сан, это похоже на правду. Вспомните историю с мизинцем.

Шишидо: допустим, он хотел утащить настоящий труп, но тут его что-то напугало, и он прихватил муляж.

Инуи: это совершенно исключено, ваш муляж абсолютно не устраивает меня с анатомической точки зрения!

Шишидо: так ты все-таки видел его!

Оотори: Шишидо-сан, пожар…

Инуи: я делал его! *смущенно кашляет* Ну была халтурка на третьем курсе… Но теперь я могу предложить взамен кое-что получше.

Шишидо *вытирает пот*: ладно, вернемся к этому позже. Где вы были, когда начался пожар?

Инуи: в %#$5

Шишидо: что? В каком %#$5?

Инуи: в самом обыкновенном %#$5, где делают %%%.

Томока *в сторону*: вот видите, как оперативно работают наши цензоры?

Шишидо: ради бога, ЧТО вы делали в %#$5?

Инуи: у нас был конкурс, и мы втроем ходили в %#$5 следить за известным политиком.

_Шишидо __начинает __что__-__то__ писать__, __потом__ вскакивает__, __бросает__ ручку__, __выбегает __из__ комнаты__._

Инуи: чего это он?

Оотори: не волнуйтесь, он сейчас придет. А пока я запишу. Кто, говорите, был с вами?

_Саеки__ что__-__то__ шепчет__ Сенгоку__ на__ ухо__._

Сенгоку: Саеки Коуджиро и Сенгоку Кёусуми. Мы подтверждаем его слова.

Оотори: хорошо. Кто следующий желает очистить совесть?

_Все __смотрят__ на__ Фуджи__._

Фуджи: что? Я ни слова ни скажу, пока не убежусь, что Тезука жив.

Оотори: тогда по алфавиту. Атобе Кейго присутствует?

Атобе: я пострадавший, между прочим.

Оотори: хорошо, я это отметил. Так где вы были, когда начался пожар?

Атобе: в дурацком салоне причесок!

Оотори: и кто это может подтвердить?

Мизуки *мстительно*: я не могу, моя голова была в фене, и я ничего вокруг не видел.

Ибу: и я не могу, потому что я отлучался в книжный магазин и не знаю чем они там занимались, тем более что бездарное времяпровождение в модных салонах противоречит моей глубокой внутренней убежденности в…

Оотори: хорошо, хорошо, я просто запишу, что алиби нет.

Ибу: но вы еще не послушали мои выводы из "Капитала"…

Атобе: как нет алиби? Да я же был в чертовом салоне!!

Оотори: к сожалению, мы связывались с салоном, но господин Каджимото вас не помнит, так как был занят своей новой песней.

Атобе: я вас засужу!!!

Оотори: полиция должна быть беспристрастной. Идем дальше.

_Возвращается __Шишидо__, __его __лицо__ и __волосы __блестят__ от __воды__, __как__ если__ бы __он__ долго__ умывался__. __Видимо__ так__ оно__ и __было__._

Оотори: ну как дела?

Шишидо: три подозреваемых без алиби.

Мизуки: как три? Я сушил голову феном!

Атобе *мстительно*: а я не могу этого подтвердить, я тоже сушил!

Шишидо: отставить балаган.

Атобе: да, кстати, о балагане, спросите вон того мелкого, где он был?

Шишидо *показывая пальцем на Гакуто*: его?

Гакуто: меня?

Атобе: да-да, он мне кажется очень подозрительным. И угрожал мне неоднократно!!

Гакуто: я?

Шишидо: где вы были, когда начался пожар?

Гакуто *показывая пальцем на Ошитари*: вот с ним.

Шишидо: вы подтверждаете?

Атобе *угрожающе*: Ошитари?

Ошитари: ну… э… *задумчиво переводит взгляд с Атобе на Гакуто* действительно, я что-то такое припоминаю!

Атобе: у него провалы в памяти, запишите.

Ошитари: нет у меня никаких провалов!

Атобе: а кто забыл про обещание больше никогда не писать эту дрянь?

Ошитари: ах, дрянь? Ну тогда запишите, что мы все время были вместе и Гакуто ни разу от меня не отошел.

Шишидо: не волнуйтесь, запишем.

Атобе: ты еще за это ответишь.

Оотори: и чтобы действовать последовательно, третий из этой группы, Фуджи Сюске. Что вы можете сказать?

Фуджи: ничего, пока не увижу Тезуку.

_Дверь__ открывается__, __заходит__ Тезука__, __поддерживающий__ Акуцу__, __с ними Таки __и__ Джиро__._

Фуджи: отлично, можете записать, что я все время был с пожарником Кавамурой. Он подтвердит. *кидается к Тезуке* Кунимицу! Я так волновался!

Тезука: я услышал о пожаре и тоже волновался. С тобой все в порядке… Сюске?..

Фуджи: ты назвал меня по имени?

Томока: повтор, пускайте повтор!!!

_Лицо__ Тезуки __крупным__ планом__. "__С__ тобой __все __в __порядке__… __Сюске__?"_

Томока: это сенсация!

Джиро: сенсей, а я точно снял этот венец? Почему он так тормозит?

Таки: конечно снял, это просто медленный газ. Ну, особенности характера, понимаешь?

Джиро: а когда начнет действовать "это"?

Таки: тссс, "это"запрещенное воздействие. Потерпи еще пару дней.

Шишидо: почему здесь посторонние?

Таки: а мы пришли помочь, комиссар. Найти преступника.

Шишидо: как?!

Таки: астрология, нумерология, хиромантия, таро…

Джиро*скромно*: еще по кофейной гуще у меня неплохо получается.

Шишидо: пока я жив, никакой хиромантии в расследованиях *хватается за сердце*

Оотори: Шишидо-сан, валидольчика?

Шишидо: спасибо, Чотаро.

Томока *наклонившись к оператору*: полицейских тоже снимай, у меня предчувствие.

Юкимура: американские индейцы в таких случаях терли большим пальцем правой руки по…

Шишидо: обойдусь!

Ибу, Джакал, Гакуто: а нам интересно!!!

Шишидо: просто ответьте, где и с кем вы были, когда начался пожар. Юкимура-сан?

Юкимура: в центре нетрадиционной медицины, вместе с Исидой и Джакалом.

Ибу: это напомнило мне о кровавой мести.

Шишидо: Осакада Томока?

Томока: обсуждала с операторами детали съемок.

Шишидо: Рюзаки Сакуно?

Сакуно: я… ну… я была здесь… в доме…

Шишидо: с кем?

Сакуно *краснея*: что значит "с кем"? Я приличная девушка!!

Шишидо: так и запишем, алиби нет.

Сакуно: но я...

Шишидо*просматривая список*: хоть что-то прояснилось. Итак, попрошу Ибу-сана и Рюзаки-сан проследовать за мной в участок, все остальные свободны.

Сакуно: меня? Но я же ведущая... И вообще, это несправедливо...

Ибу теряет дар речи.

Сенгоку: давайте его почаще арестовывать, а?

Томока *оператору*: снимай же скорее, это сенсация!!!

Шишидо: а камеру мы в интересах следствия конфискуем. *внезапно срывается на крик* ЧТО СТОИМ?! В УЧАСТОК Я СКАЗАЛ!!!!

Оотори: да, Шишидо-сан!

_Тем временем Сенгоку и Саеки потихоньку подбираются к Инуи._

Сенгоку: так куда ты пошел после того, как мы разделились?

Инуи *после минутного размышления*: ваши условия?

Саеки: третьим будешь?

Инуи: в моем фургоне обезврежены все камеры.

Сенгоку: добро пожаловать в коалицию.

Комната-дневник.

_Всех, желающих посетить комнату-дневник, ожидает сюрприз. Теперь на двери надпись "Светлое будущее для всех даром и никто не уйдет обиженным. Потомственный уфолог Таки Хагиноске, все виды магического воздействия, в том числе, и по фотографии."_

_Надпись задумчиво изучает Мизуки, потом пожав плечами заходит._

Таки: Юпитер в доме Луны и судьба привела нам первого клиента.

Джиро: Мизуки Хаджиме, 26 лет, не женат. Характер неспокойный, бывают неврозы, истерики, затронут меридиан желудка, что выражается гастритом, возможно язвой.

Мизуки: сам ты язва!

Джиро: мания преследования, несколько сглазов, одна замедленная порча... О, а это что?!

Мизуки *нервно оглядываясь*: где?

Таки: очень интересно... Угроза жизни и здоровью сегодня, кривая Эллисона указывает на яд. Ели что-то подозрительное?

Мизуки: нет!

Таки: а если подумать?

Мизуки: тогда тут все подозрительное!

Таки: а если еще подумать?

Мизуки: ну... вообще-то поклонники прислали мне коробку конфет... обычные конфеты!!

Таки: так я и думал. Завещание оставили?

Мизуки: нет у меня никакого завещания! *внезапно хватается за живот* ой, больно!!

Будка охранников возле ворот дома.

Юта в белом халате: вы должны меня пропустить! Я доктор!!

Кабаджи: не велено!

* * *

_Выживет ли Мизуки? Попадет ли Юта в Дом? Станет ли Исида популярным? Кто будет вести шоу, пока Сакуно в участке? И, наконец, что же пообещал Фуджи во время чтения писем?_

_Смотрите все это и многое другое в следующем выпуске._


	13. Неделя третья Голосование

Очень большой выпуск)))

* * *

Неделя третья. Голосование

Томока: И снова я рада приветствовать вас на нашем шоу. К сожалению, моя дорогая напарница сегодня отсутствует, ведь, как вы помните, она вместе с нашим не менее дорогим критиком была арестована по подозрению в поджоге. Поэтому сегодня мне будет помогать ваша старая знакомая – Тачибана Энн-сан

_Флешбек на несколько выпусков назад, Энн беседует с Юкимурой, в то время как Ибу и Аказава, переругиваясь, ползают по полу за ребенком._

Энн: мне очень у вас понравилось, поэтому я с удовольствием приняла приглашение еще раз! Надеюсь, Рюзаки-сан скоро выпустят!!

Томока: Вы можете посылать смс-ки на номер, который сейчас видите на экране, если хотите помочь нам скорее собрать денег на залог за Ибу и Сакуно.

Энн: а пока вас, наверное, интересует, что же сейчас происходит в Доме?

Томока: тем более, что прошлый выпуск закончился очень интригующе.

_Повтор __последних__ секунд__ предыдущего__ выпуска__:_

_Мизуки__ *__держась__ за __живот__, __падает__ на __пол__*: __меня__ отравили__!!!_

Энн: посмотрим, что было потом.

Комната-дневник:

_Мизуки неподвижно лежит на полу, вокруг бегает Джиро и посыпает его какими-то мелкими крошками. Таки пьет кофе. В комнату заглядывает Джакал_

Джакал: что-то случилось? Вам помочь?

Таки: этот молодой человек при смерти. Принесите мне, пожалуйста, ванильного печенья.

Джакал: какой ужас! Я немедленно позову доктора Инуи! *выбегает*

Мизуки *не приходя в себя*: НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ДОКТОРА ИНУИ!!

Инуи *заглядывая в комнату*: меня кто-то звал?

Таки: у нас тут острое отравление.

Инуи: отлично! Больному без сомнения поможет трепанация!

Таки: уверяю вас, мы справимся своими силами.

Инуи: вы еще не знаете, что у меня есть несколько запатентованных способов быстрой, практически безболезненной ампутации конечностей.

Таки: не стоит себя утруждать, дорогой. Налить вам кофе?

Инуи: ну хоть палец? У него же их двадцать!

_Мизуки__ начинает __истово__ креститься__, __не __приходя__ в__ себя__._

Таки: к моему величайшему сожалению, как хиромант гипотетически покойного, я вынужден ответить отказом.

Джиро: сенсей, гречка закончилась!

_Мизуки__, __продолжая __пребывать__ в__ бессознательном__ состоянии__, __ловко__ проскальзывает__ мимо__ Инуи __и __быстро__ скрывается __в__ коридоре__._

Инуи: держите его! Никому ведь не достанется!!

Томока: как видите, болеть в Доме не стоит.

_Инуи со скальпелем несется по коридору, но ему внезапно попадаются Саеки и Сенгоку._

Сенгоку: опа, а мы тебя как раз искали.

Инуи *глядя вслед уползающему Мизуки*: ладно, пусть болеет пока.

Саеки: я смотрю, ты все еще пытаешься осчастливить человечество? Лучше глянь на это *протягивает ему несколько листов*

Сенгоку: это предварительные расчеты.

Инуи *прячет скальпель и достает ручку*: а если вот так?

Саеки: ты думаешь, это заставит их пойти на прямую конфронтацию?

Инуи: вероятность этого 87%

Гостиная Дома:

_На диване целуются Тезука и Фуджи, к ним внезапно подсаживается Исида_

Исида: пожалуйста, проголосуйте против меня!

Тезука: А? Что? Где мои очки?

Исида: вы должны проголосовать против меня! Мне надоело, что против меня никто не голосует, потому что я самый неинтересный!

Фуджи: но если все против тебя проголосуют, ты вылетишь.

Голос: Фуджи Сюске, пожалуйста, пройдите в комнату-дневник.

Фуджи: неужели они вспомнили?

Тезука: что вспомнили?

Фуджи: прости, я не могу тебе сказать *уходит*

Тезука: что происходит и где мои очки?

Таки *лучезарно улыбаясь*: на эти и на многие другие вопросы вам ответят карты!

Джиро: потому что, когда нас выгоняли из комнаты-дневника, мы просто не успели взять с собой ничего другого.

Исида: а когда я стану популярным?

Тезука: с Фуджи все будет в порядке?

Юкимура: когда от меня все отстанут?

Таки *садясь рядом с Тезукой и беря его за руку*: это, мой дорогой, очень своевременный вопрос.

Комната-дневник

Главный Режиссер: вы помните обещание, которое дали в День Чтения Писем?

Фуджи: какое обещание?

Главный Режиссер: не валяйте дурака! Если Тезука не предложит сформировать пару до голосования, вы добровольно покинете проект.

Фуджи: а… это… Ну, понимаете, у нас все только начало складываться… Он пока не готов!

Главный Режиссер: сочувствую. Честно говоря, я тоже не в восторге, потому что вы единственные пока держите рейтинг нашего шоу. Но правила есть правила.

Фуджи: а…

Главный Режиссер: а чтобы вы никак не могли повлиять на ход его мыслей, будете сидеть тут до начала голосования!

Кухня

_Джакал__ что__-__то__ жарит __на __трех__ сковородках__, __Гакуто__ стоит__ на __голове__._

Джакал: …а потом я, Исида-сан и Юкимура ели в китайском ресторане. Юкимура сказал, что ему очень нравится китайская кухня, и я решил обязательно что-то приготовить.

Гакуто *вздыхает*: классно…

Джакал: ты тоже хочешь пойти на свидание?

Гакуто: ну… я…

Сенгоку: он мечтает о свидании с этим графоманом!

Гакуто: да пошел ты! И Ошитари-сан не графоман, он очень талантливый писатель!

Сенгоку: заметьте, я не называл никаких имен.

Гакуто: ах ты! *делает сальто в воздухе и прыгает на Сенгоку

Сенгоку *уворачивается*: и кто бы вы думали?!

Ошитари: ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!

Гакуто: ой! Вы давно здесь, Ошитари-сан?

Голос: всем жителям Дома просьба собраться в гостиной, для начала голосования.

ГостинаяДома:

_Когда участники уже собрались, появляются Томока и Энн, между ними, с убитым видом, идет Фуджи_

Энн: всем привет!

Томока: вот и настал момент истины. Кто тянет команду на дно? Кто вылизывает чужие тарелки, вместо того, чтобы мыть? Кто обматывает туалетной бумагой сиденье унитаза? Кто тот самый неприятный субъект, без которого всем станет легче?

_Все __злобно __переглядываются__, __но__ в __отсутствие__ Ибу __никому __не __хочется__ начинать __первым__._

Энн: напоминаем, что у каждого есть три смертельных очка, которые он должен отдать кому-то из присутствующих.

Томока *смотрит на Фуджи*: и еще одно объявление. Одному из участников *снова смотрит на Фуджи* было поставлено условие, при невыполнении которого он обязан будет покинуть проект. Срок договора истекает к началу голосования и этот участник, имя которого я сейчас назову…

Сенгоку: и кто бы вы думали?!

Тезука: стойте! Я должен кое-что сказать.

Фуджи: не верю.

Томока: я тоже.

Тезука: я люблю его!

Фуджи: не верю…

Томока: я тоже.

Энн: кого «его»?

Тезука: ну… э… вот…

Джиро: да что ж такое!

Таки: потерпи еще немного.

Тезука: я много раз голосовал против Фуджи, мне казалось, что его место не здесь. И я вел себя очень недостойно. Вы знаете, я пришел на проект только потому что меня уговорили ученики и не собирался ни с кем здесь… Ну, вы понимаете…

Томока *смахивает слезу*: обожаю старомодных мужчин! *оператору* Да снимайте же!

Тезука: но когда я смотрю на Фуджи, все внутри переворачивается, и мне кажется, что единственный правильный путь, это быть рядом с ним.

Фуджи: Зука…

Тезука: поэтому, если вы сейчас говорите про Фуджи, то я уйду вместе с ним.

Энн: как мило!!!

Томока: значит, вы готовы переехать с ним в домик для двоих?

Тезука: так вы его не выгоняете?

Томока: да или нет?

Тезука: ну… да.

Фуджи: спасибо *кидается к нему на шею*

Томока: а мы более внимательно посмотрим повтор одной из прошлых передач.

_Томока__: __вы__ должны__ ответить __на __вопрос__, __таковы __правила__._

_Тезука__: __тогда __я__ ухожу__!_

_Фуджи__: __стойте__! __А__ можно __так __сделать__, __чтобы __он__ не__ отвечал__?!_

_Томока__: __ну__…_

_Сакуно__: __есть__ один __способ__ *__подходит__ и __шепчет __ему __на __ухо__* __Но __в__ этом __случае__, __если __он __не __сделает __предложения__ до __следующих __выходных__, __вам__ придется __уйти__._

_Фуджи__: __я __согласен__._

Фуджи: я в тебя верил.

Тезука: спасибо.

_Целуются __под __аплодисменты __всех __присутствующих__._

Энн: а это значит, что еще одна пара переезжает в домик для двоих.

Томока: и голосовать против них нельзя.

Мизуки *прекращая аплодировать*: вот черт!

_Инуи__, __Саеки __и__ Сенгоку__ о__ чем__-__то __бурно__ переговариваются__, __вырывая __друг__ у__ друга __листочек__. _

Энн: напомним, что голосовать нельзя также против второй нашей пары, Ошитари-сана и Атобе-сана.

Атобе *поправляя прическу*: как меня все раздражает.

Сенгоку: и снова не хватает Ибу.

Томока: поэтому начнем именно с него. Сейчас он голосует, находясь в камере предварительного заключения, и наши телезрители могут это увидеть.

Камера Ибу: 

Ибу: пролетарии всех стран соединяйтесь! Всю власть советам! Землю крестьянам, заводы рабочим, два балла этому негодяю Джакалу и один мелкому проходимцу Гакуто, который участвует в создании непростительного бумагомарательства!

Главный режиссер: как видите, пребывание под следствием повлияло на манеру речи нашего уважаемого критика, но отнюдь не на его убеждения.

Комната-дневник:

Юкимура: я так устал от всего… Когда мы сплавлялись на плотах по Амазонке, преследуемые голодным иммиграционным инспектором, и то было не так тяжело. Поэтому я, скрепя сердце, даю два смертельных очка Ибу. Он слишком вызывающе себя ведет.

Главный режиссер: и вам совсем его не жалко?

Юкимура: жалко у пчелки! Одно очко против Инуи.

*выходит*

* * *

Главный режиссер: а казался таким милым…

Сенгоку: и кто бы вы думали?!

Главный режиссер: прекратите эти ваши штучки! *немного подумав* Пожалуйста…

Сенгоку: отчего же не прекратить, когда хороший человек просит. Зато теперь вы верите в уличную магию!

Главный режиссер: верю, я теперь во все верю. Голосуйте.

Сенгоку: два очка для акробата, по личным причинам. И одно против Инуи.

Главный режиссер: да вы же с ним в коалиции?

Сенгоку: какая коалиция? Не знаю никакой коалиции.

Главный режиссер: ладно, свободны. Однако, хотелось бы мне узнать эти личные причины…

* * *

Джакал: ну, я не уверен, что стоит голосовать… Но Исида очень просил, поэтому я даю ему два смертельных очка. И одно против Сенгоку, мне кажется, он очень вызывающе себя ведет.

Главный режиссер: на следующей неделе, во вторник, как мы и говорили раньше, вы сможете поехать на конкурс кондитеров.

Джакал: правда? Спасибо!

Главный режиссер: и можете взять с собой двух друзей. Единственное условие – это не должны быть Тезука, Фуджи, Атобе или Ошитари

Джакал: хорошо.

* * *

Мизуки: я, конечно, не добрая фея, но пытаюсь тут подружиться со всеми… Сделать что-то приятное… И я уже не обматываю сиденье! Потому что если меня вышибут, это конец.

Главный режиссер: вы так боитесь возвращения в большой мир?

Мизуки *нервно*: вы бы тоже боялись на моем месте!! Он псих!!

Главный режиссер: ладно, против кого вы голосуете?

Мизуки: как я уже говорил, я хочу сделать небольшое одолжение Исиде. Уверен, что никто больше не будет голосовать против него, но что касается меня, мне действительно жалко парня. Он так мучается из-за своего неконфликтного характера…

Главный режиссер: а вы считаете, что зрители любят конфликты?

Мизуки: ну конечно! Иначе, зачем они вообще это смотрят? Кстати, я в шоке. Вы отняли у меня возможность проголосовать против Фуджи. Но он ведь точно будет голосовать против меня. Это несправедливо!

Главный режиссер: таковы правила. Никто не мешает вам найти себе пару и тогда Фуджи тоже не сможет голосовать против вас.

Мизуки: вы хоть понимаете, что со мной будет тогда?!

Главный режиссер: голосуйте уже, время не резиновое.

Мизуки: тогда я вынужден проголосовать еще и против этого сумасшедшего доктора. Если его не выгнать он тут всех угробит!

* * *

Инуи: я думаю, что Дом должен покинуть Мукахи.

Главный режиссер: почему?

Инуи: ну…. Вы понимаете… я считаю его таким наивным… с таким характером, ему будет очень тяжело.

Главный режиссер: кто, ОН наивный?

Инуи: ну это лично мое мнение. И еще одно очку я даю Саеки.

Главный режиссер: что, не нашли общий язык?

Инуи: напротив. Как раз нашли.

* * *

Исида: ну как, много кто уже против меня проголосовал?

Главный режиссер: мы не имеем права сообщать такие факты.

Исида: но я просто обязан чем-то выделиться! Понимаете, я такой обыкновенный, что самому противно!

Главный режиссер: но этим вы и выделяетесь на общем фоне!

Исида: правда?

Главный режиссер: голосуйте уже!

Исида: я даже не знаю. Мне кажется опасным этот доктор, Инуи. Вся эта история с мизинцем и… вы понимаете?

Главный режиссер: не то слово.

Исида: и потом, он только появился и уже такой популярный. И еще Гакуто. Мы с ним так хорошо общались, а теперь он везде таскается за писателем. Я считаю, что старых друзей забывать нельзя.

* * *

Ошитари: конечно, вы не должны удивляться, что я голосую против Юкимуры.

Главный режиссер: ну да, был такой договор. Но, понимаете ли, я уже и сам передумал…

Ошитари: какого черта? Я серьезный человек!

Главный режиссер: а я ничего такого и не говорю. Кстати, как ваша работа над Вероникой?

Ошитари: очень хорошо, спасибо. Я уже придумал финальную сцену, представьте себе: Вероника попадает на Летучего Голландца, а там…

Главный режиссер: вы сказали «финальную»?

Ошитари: финальную для этой книги. Возможно, я все-таки опишу события между «Вероника на крыльях ангела» и «Вероника – царица гарема». У меня есть идея для пары книжек.

Главный режиссер: творческих успехов.

Ошитари: спасибо. Да, я забыл сказать, что одно очко я даю против Ибу, если он действительно поджег наш дом.

* * *

Саеки: два очка против Мукахи.

Главный режиссер: мне кажется, что вы голосуете по сговору. На ваш выбор кто-то повлиял.

Саеки: и кто бы вы думали?!!

Главный режиссер *быстро*: ладно, делайте что хотите!

Саеки: тогда одно очко против Сенгоку.

Главный режиссер: я вообще уже ничего не понимаю.

* * *

Тезука: Исида очень просил…

Главный режиссер: какой отзывчивый человек!

Тезука: и мне хотелось бы дать одно предупреждающее очко Ибу. Он ведет себя слишком агрессивно.

Главный режиссер: не вопрос. А теперь скажите, вы счастливы?

Тезука: ну… я…

Главный режиссер: а не кажется ли вам, что вы уже встречали Фуджи-сана раньше?

Тезука: нет, не кажется. Хотя… я подумаю.

Главный режиссер: хорошо подумайте.

* * *

Фуджи: к сожалению, я снова голосую против Саеки. Мне кажется, мой друг ведет себя неправильно, вмешиваясь в чужие дела. На проекте главное любовь, а не интриги.

Главный режиссер *под нос*: кто бы говорил! *громко* а вот некоторые считают, что зрителям интереснее конфликты.

Фуджи: ну и не правы эти некоторые. На проекте главное – наша с Кунимицу любовь!

Главный режиссер: так вы были с ним знакомы раньше?

Фуджи *игнорируя*: и одно очко я по традиции отдаю Мизуки за то, что он сделал с моим братом.

Главный режиссер: а вы в курсе, что ваш Юта пытался его отравить?

Фуджи: правда? Молодец, братик, весь в меня!

* * *

Атобе: конечно, я голосую против Ибу, потому что этот чокнутый сектант чуть не оставил меня без крыши над головой. И одно очко, как всегда, пронырливому акробата.

Главный режиссер: а Юкимура?

Атобе: это подождет. Я займусь им позже.

Главный режиссер: а Ошитари вы не забыли это сказать?

* * *

Гакуто: этот Сенгоку меня уже достал. Что за тупые намеки?

Главный режиссер: я правильно понял, он постоянно намекает на то, что вы влюблены в Ошитари-сана?

Гакуто: заткнись! Я ни в кого не влюблен!! И этот Ибу тоже козел, устроил дурацкий пожар, а теперь Атобе на меня злится. Он считает, что это я сделал, чтобы Ошитари писал Веронику в другом месте.

Главный режиссер: и он теперь пишет в саду?

Гакуто: но там ведь гораздо спокойнее. И атмосфера очень романтическая… То есть, я хочу сказать, что очень хорошо пишутся постельные сцены.

Главный режиссер: как интересно. Надо поставить больше камер в беседку.

Гакуто: да сколько хотите. Мы ничем таким не занимаемся!

Главный режиссер: а жаль. Ладно, у меня еще один вопрос. Расскажите, пожалуйста, о своей семье.

Гакуто: зачем?

Главный режиссер: в свое время узнаете.

Гакуто: нечего рассказывать. Вообще я сирота. Когда наш цирк гастролировал на Бали, кто-то потерял меня в зале. Потом уборщица нашла младенца и решила его оставить.

Главный режиссер: ну, а вы вообще хотите найти своих родителей?

Гакуто: да нафига?

* * *

Акуцу: знаете, а Исида, в принципе, не такой уж плохой мужик, хотя удар левой у него слабоват.

Главный режиссер: и поэтому вы решили голосовать против него.

Акуцу: да понимаете, он сам попросил.

Главный режиссер: как благородно с вашей стороны.

Акуцу: ну я же сказал, что он неплохой мужик. Только зажатый.

Главный режиссер: кстати, а кто вы думаете поджег Дом?

Акуцу: похоже, мелкий шпендель. Он уже несколько раз говорил, что рад этому факту.

Главный режиссер: и вы хотите против него проголосовать?

Акуцу: ну да.

Главный режиссер: сейчас мы вам кое-что покажем.

_Повтор __голосования__ на __прошлой__ неделе__:_

_Акуцу__: __сразу__ хочу __сказать__, __этот __проект__ меня __чудовищно__ напряг__. __Если __следующая__ неделя__ будет __такой __же __тупой__, __я __подожгу __Дом__._

Акуцу: но проект стал веселее!

Главный режиссер: потому что вы подрались с Исидой?

Акуцу: ну да! Говорю же вам, он мужик что надо.

Гостиная:

_Все__ столпились __вокруг__ Джиро__, __который __раздобыл __где__-__то __хрустальный __шар__. _

Джиро *глядя в шар*: туман времени расступился и я вижу… ВИЖУ!!! Проект покинет…

Все: кто?!!!!

Джиро: и снова туман… Кто-то мешает силам природы!

Сенгоку: как сказал бы Ибу, не только силам, но еще и организованным течениям в ноосфере социума.

Саеки: хотя, как сказал бы Амане, не у всех тут есть ноосфера.

_Радостно __ржут__. _

Атобе: только инфузории вроде вас могут верить во все эти предсказания!

Таки *незаметно подкрадываясь и хватая магната за руку*: очень жаль, потому что ваши линии подсказывают мне, что очень скоро вы потеряете иммунитет.

_Заходят__ ведущие__._

Энн: наши специалисты уже все подсчитали.

Томока: и результат вас удивит.

Энн: прежде всего, один человек, как и в прошлый раз, не получил ни одного смертельного очка.

_Джакал__ смущенно __улыбается__._

Томока: и это Железный Акуцу!

_Немая __сцена__. __Улыбка __медленно __переползает__ с __губ__ Джакала __на __губы __Сенгоку__ (__просто__ представьте__ себе __это__))))_

Энн: одно очко получает Мизуки.

Мизуки *вытирая пот*: о Господи, ты есть!

Томока: как видите, результаты просто удивительны!

Энн: по два очка у Джакала и Юкимуры, и три у Саеки.

_Юкимура __демонстративно __пересаживается__ к __Джакалу__._

Томока: Сенгоку – четыре, Инуи – пять очков.

Энн: на месте Инуи-сана, я бы задумалась.

_Инуи__, __Сенгоку__ и __Саеки__ обмениваются __рукопожатием__._

Томока: и осталось объявить только три результата.

Энн: без сомнения, это было очень напряженное голосование, на котором вступили в действие самые неожиданные силы.

Томока: и третье место у Ибу, с семью смертельными очками.

Исида: и это значит…

Гакуто: что?

Томока: а первое и второе место делят между собой Исида и Гакуто, набравшие по девять очков.

Исида: ура! Наконец-то против меня проголосовали!!

Гакуто: что? Я? Не может быть!

* * *

_Волнующий момент! Кто же выселится из Дома и кто в него придет? Что приготовил Главный Режиссер для двух влюбленных пар, и кто, в конце концов, пойдет на свидание? Смотрите в самом ближайшем выпуске на нашем канале._

_А теперь нажмите на кнопочку "_Review this Story/Chapter_". Вот она, совсем рядом!!!  
_


	14. Неделя четвертая Страсти накаляются

_Спасибо большое за вашу поддержку и вообще за то, что вы есть! "Дом-2" из шутки превратился в практически самый длинный мой фик, и это только половина, так что к концу, я думаю, он обгонит всех и вся ^____^ Кстати, кто-нибудь смотрит корейское шоу "We got married"? Потому что у меня есть одна идея..._

* * *

Неделя четвертая. Страсти накаляются.

_Самое важное на прошлой неделе: _

_Жители дома занимаются своими делами, Исида подходит ко всем по очереди._

_Исида: пожалуйста, голосуйте против меня!_

* * *

_Напряженный момент перед голосованием._

_Фуджи: я в тебя верил._

_Тезука: спасибо._

_Целуются под аплодисменты всех присутствующих._

_Энн: а это значит, что еще одна пара переезжает в домик для двоих. _

_Томока: и голосовать против них нельзя._

_Мизуки *прекращая аплодировать*: вот черт!_

* * *

_И, наконец, объявление шокирующих результатов голосования:_

_Томока: а первое и второе место делят между собой Исида и Гакуто, набравшие по девять очков._

_Исида: ура! Наконец-то против меня проголосовали!_

_Гакуто: что? Я? Не может быть!_

_Атобе: справедливость, ты есть!_

* * *

Томока: случилось еще кое-то! Нашу дорогую Сакуно и не менее дорогого Ибу выпустили из камеры предварительного заключения и они вернулись в Дом!

Сакуно: благодаря вашим смс мы смогли собрать деньги на залог!

Томока: послушаем, что об этом скажет сам критик:

_Томока: а кого вы обвиняете в своих неприятностях?_

_Ибу: франко-массонов. Шучу. Конечно ничтожного капиталиста и его прихлебателей! Но я полон сил и буду продолжать борьбу! Вперед, сыны отчизны!_

Сакуно: как видите, станет только веселее.

Томока: вас, конечно, интересует, кто же покинул Дом и кто в него пришел. Отвечаем – пока никто. Главный режиссер, которого тоже, наконец, выпустили из больницы, дал жителям Дома еще один день, чтобы определится с выбором.

Сакуно: Томо-чан, нужно говорить «выписали из больницы», а не «выпустили»

Томока: не придирайся!

Сакуно: самое главное, у нас теперь две влюбленные пары. Давайте посмотрим, что у них происходит.

Домик№2

_Маленькая кухня, Тезука мажет тосты васаби, складывает еду на поднос и направляется в спальню._

_Фуджи спит._

Тезука *наклоняется к нему, перед этим аккуратно поставив поднос на тумбочку*: доброе утро…

Фуджи *сонно*: любимый, это ты?

Тезука *заметно покраснев*: просыпайся, уже поздно.

Фуджи: значит, я проспал свой утренний поцелуй?

_Аудитория стонет от умиления._

Комната-дневник

Тезука: понимаете, я не привык выражать свои чувства, тем более перед камерами. Это так тяжело…

Главный режиссер:все я понимаю, кроме одного – ЧТО ЭТО ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕТ? *тыкает пальцем в табличку «потомственного уфолога», под которой Таки и Джиро режутся в подкидного дурака картами Таро*

Джиро: живем мы тут.

Таки: рыцарь мечей, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Главный режиссер:не понимаю, и понимать не хочу! Вон отсюда!

Таки *пожимая плечами*: а порчу с вас кто тогда снимет?

Главный режиссер: к-к-какую порчу?

Тезука: я все еще здесь, не забыли?

Главный режиссер:зайдите часа через два.

Домик№2

_Тезука и Фуджи целуются на кровати. Рядом поднос со съеденным завтраком._

Фуджи *с трудом отрываясь*: нам надо разобрать вещи…

Тезука: действительно…

Фуджи: но сначала я тебя сфотографирую.

Тезука: зачем?

Фуджи *в сторону*: чтобы не получилось, как в тот раз *громко* Нам нужно сохранить побольше воспоминаний!

Сакуно: какая прелесть, они просто настоящие молодожены!

Томока: да, фотографироваться вместе, это тааак мило! Но посмотрим, что у нас в первом домике.

Домик№1

_Ошитари в халате сидит за ноутом, из спальни вываливается злой и невыспавшийся Атобе._

Атобе: оре-сама желает поесть.

Ошитари: можешь раз в жизни и сам приготовить.

Атобе: тебе жить надоело?

Ошитари: здесь – да.

Атобе: только не говори, что злишься из-за этого чертового акробата!

Ошитари: он тебе ничего не сделал!

Атобе: я запрещаю об этом говорить!

Ошитари: ты первый начал!

Сакуно: а эти двое похожи на давно женатую пару!

Томока: так и ждешь чего-то вроде «говорила мне мама»…

Комната-дневник

Ошитари: я не прошу многого, просто чтобы меня выслушали, хотя бы раз в жизни. Гакуто очень много сделал для меня и мне нравится с ним общаться. То, что сейчас устраивает Атобе - просто каприз и потом он даже не вспомнит. А я потеряю человека, с которым действительно легко говорить о чем угодно, и который не называет мою работу ерундой. Я думаю, если Атобе прекратит дуться и попробует подумать, что нужно мне…

Таки *воздевая руки*: ВИЖУ! ЗРЮ! ДУХ ИБУ ВСЕЛИЛСЯ В НЕГО!

Гостиная Дома

_Ибу икает и тревожно оглядывается. К нему с двух сторон подбираются Саеки и Сенгоку._

Сенгоку: товарищ, у нас есть деловое предложение.

Саеки: от которого ты не откажешься.

Инуи *возникая сзади со сверкающим скальпелем в руках*: просто не сможешь отказаться!

Спальня№2

_Акуцу сидит на кровати и меланхолично щиплет струны гитары. __К нему подсаживается Мизуки._

Мизуки: тебе скучно, мой большой друг?

Акуцу: шел бы ты.

Мизуки: между прочим, я только что проходил мимо комнаты-дневника… И совершенно случайно услышал, как Юкимура говорил, что ты ему очень нравишься.

Акуцу: врешь!

Мизуки: чтоб мне никогда Юту не увидеть!

Акуцу: прям про меня говорил?

Мизуки: ну да, и очень переживал. Ведь если он себе позволит хоть взгляд, его свита тут же выкинет тебя из Дома.

Акуцу: да я их!..

Мизуки: стой! Окажешься на улице, уже ничего не сможешь сделать.

Акуцу: и что теперь?

Мизуки: а теперь, слушай меня, я тебе помогу *в сторону* надеюсь, это была хорошая идея.

Голос: всем участникам проекта немедленно собраться в саду. Повторяю, всем участникам…

Сад.

Томока: по просьбам зрителей мы решили провести конкурс для пар. В нем будут принимать участие наши влюбленные и еще две пары, которые хотят пойти на свидание.

Сакуно: призом для влюбленных будет совместный поход в город.

Томока: ну а из двух незакрепившихся пар, выигравшая пойдет на бейсбольный матч.

Сакуно: итак, я попрошу четыре пары собраться возле меня, остальные будут просто зрителями.

Мизуки: слава богу!

Ибу: так, я иду на свидание с Юкимурой!

Гакуто: опять за свое?

Инуи: как я уже говорил раньше, 98% вероятности того, что…

Джакал: не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста!

Саеки: так, мы идем, надеюсь, никто не против?

Сенгоку: они даже не услышали.

*подходят к Томоке*

Атобе: что ты на него смотришь?

Ошитари *оторванный от разглядывания ветки над головой Гакуто*: ты совсем сбрендил?

Атобе: поимей совесть, нас снимают, а ты пялишься.

Ошитари: я на ветку смотрел! На ветку! Она, к твоему сведению, напомнила мне о…

Атобе: молчи! Разве я не запретил тебе говорить об этом?

Ошитари *растерянно*: …хот-дог. Я б поел...

* не глядя друг на друга подходят к Томоке*

Фуджи: давай постараемся.

Тезука: да.

*подходят к Томоке*

Мизуки *перекрикивая желающих идти на свидание с Юкимурой*: у меня рациональное предложение! Давайте в конкурсе примет участие Юкимура и тот, кто точно выиграет. А потом Юкимура сам выберет с кем идти.

Ибу: хмм… конечно звучит убедительно, но вначале хотелось бы взглянуть на кандидатуру соревнующегося, ибо думается мне…

Мизуки: я думаю, что должен идти Железный Акуцу. Вы только посмотрите на его мышцы! Кроме того, он не претендует и никогда не претендовал…

Ибу: пусть поклянется!

Юкимура: я согласен, при условии, что вы не будете возражать против моего выбора.

Все: нет, конечно, не будем!

*Юкимура с Акуцу подходят к Томоке*

_Сакуно раздает каждой команде флажок с номером, Атобе и Ошитари получают номер первый, Тезука и Фуджи второй, Саеки и Сенгоку третий, Юкимура и Акуцу – четвертый._

Саеки: теперь мы соперники.

Фуджи: будьте полегче с нами.

Томока: вот так судьба ставит друзей по разные стороны баррикад.

Сакуно: итак, задание для команд 3 и 4 - «эстафетный бег в мешках»

_Ассистент выносит четыре мешка._

Мизуки *приглядываясь к ассистенту*: эй, кто его сюда пустил? Охрана!

_На крик появляется Кабаджи._

Мизуки: унесите этого человека, он приник сюда обманом!

Кабаджи: ус!

_Поднимает ассистента и забрасывает на плечо._

Юта *из-под маски Фредди Крюгера*: я буду жаловаться! Как ты меня узнал, вообще? Я еще вернусь, и ты пожалеешь!

Фуджи: кажется, я слышал голос моего маленького братика?

Томока: задание для команд 1 и 2 – игра в Чапаева!

Атобе: что за игра такая?

Ибу: ага, ты не знаешь, подлый капиталист!

Тезука: я тоже не знаю.

Сакуно: мы вам все объясним. Проходите на веранду – вашим комментатором будет Томо-чан. А мы остаемся в саду, где будет проходить эстафета в мешках.

Инуи: а зрителям теперь разорваться?

Джакал: можно потом в записи посмотреть.

Ибу: нет, я отсюда никуда не уйду.

Гакуто: а я хочу посмотреть, как играет Ошитари-сан.

Исида: а я…

Все: откуда ты здесь взялся?

Исида: я все время здесь был.

Все: не может быть!

Исида *расстроено*: ну вот, опять!

Веранда.

_Из зрителей только Исида и Гакуто, которые тихо переговариваются. Первыми играют Фуджи и Ошитари._

Фуджи: покажем хорошую игру.

Ошитари: да, постараемся.

Атобе: какое еще постараемся, ты должен выиграть!

Тезука: удачи.

Фуджи: а ты поцелуешь меня, если я выиграю?

Атобе: ну хватит уже, разворковались!

Фуджи: зависть – плохое чувство.

Томока: начнем игру.

_Ошитари щелкает по первой шашке._

Фуджи: Цубамэ гаэши.

_Шашка возвращается на поле Ошитари и сбивает еще пару._

Томока: невероятно! Ошитари-сан сбил свои же шашки! Что ожидает нас после хода Фуджи-сана?

Фуджи: а теперь эта шашка исчезнет *щелкает*

Томока: еще невероятнее! Шашка Фуджи-сана исчезает в воздухе! К сожалению, на ситуацию в игре это никак не влияет, все шашки Ошитари-сана остаются на своих местах.

Фуджи *смущенно*: надо же, не подумал…

Гакуто: вперед, Ошитари-сан!

Атобе: это меня раздражает…

Сад.

Сакуно: с большой долей вероятности можно сказать, что победила пара *вглядывается в барахтающуюся кучу* да, победила пара Акуцу-Юкимура

Все: ура!

Сакуно: и теперь Юкимура-сан скажет нам…

Все: да, кто это? Говори быстрее! Ну!

Юкимура: вы помните, что обещали согласиться с моим выбором.

Сакуно: итак, на свидание идут…

Юкимура: Акуцу и Сенгоку.

Веранда.

_У Фуджи и Ошитари осталось по одной шашке__. _

Ошитари: сейчас все закончится *щелкает*

Фуджи: я не могу проиграть! Врата гекатонхейеров!

_Шашка останавливается в воздухе, потом медленно и драматично падает на пол._

Томока: победа! Фуджи-сан выиграл!

Атобе: чему ты радуешься, дура!

Гакуто: все равно Ошитари-сан классный!

_Противники пожимают друг другу руки._

Фуджи: это был отличный матч. Кунимицу, любимый, где мой поцелуй?

Тезука: но я…

Томока: теперь предстоит сразиться двум остальным игрокам. Тезука-сан против Атобе-сана… Кто победит?

Атобе: что за глупый вопрос!

Томока: занимайте места. Тезука-сан! Тезука-сан!

Тезука *отрываясь от Фуджи*: а? Что?

Томока: занимайте свое место.

Фуджи: вперед, дорогой! Покажи ему!

Атобе: тоже мне… Победит мое величество!

* * *

_Чем закончится матч века? О чем договорился Ибу с троицей провокаторов? Кто покинет Дом после дополнительного голосования? Кто все-таки пойдет на свидание и какой конкурс ожидает остальных игроков? Смотрите нас через неделю и все узнаете!_

_И оставьте ревью, если вам понравилось! Ваши комментарии заставляют меня писать дальше, и не только "Дом"_


End file.
